Hunter Prophet Saint
by CherylB1964
Summary: Dean is back from Purgatory, The MacManus Twins are free men, Gabriel is running things in Heaven, Castiel is grounded and Crowley still wants Kevin.
1. Brothers can be a pain

**AN: I had requests while writing the Message to do a BDS/SPN crossover with the two sets of brothers actually meeting and working together so...Here it is a MacChester Fanfic for those who asked. It would probably help to Read The Message if you haven't already since this is a sequel and picks up after the S8 premiere of SPN and that's fine since The Message is already AU**

"Gabriel Would it be possible for me to...?"

"No."

"It is considered polite to at least wait until someone is finished asking a question before you reply Gabriel." Castiel said.

"I already know what you are going to ask Castiel," Gabriel sighed "You've been hounding me about it ever since Balthazar gave you a clean bill of health. My answer was no then and it's still no now. You are not to go anywhere near Dean Winchester!"

Castiel let out an irritated breath, Gabriel had shown great concern for his well being since he had rescued him from Purgatory, but he was completely unbending on Castiel's requests to return to Earth since then.

"Look Cas, when you got sucked into Purgatory along with Dean he should have been right by your side. He should have searched for you until he found you. Instead he left you there." Gabriel explained. "After all you have sacrificed and given up for him, there's no excuse. Instead of him showing you the same loyalty that you have shown him, I had to got to Purgatory and get you out. It took 6 months for your wings to properly heal. I'm not going to forgive or forget that!"

Castiel watched Gabriel stomp off in the direction of a group of angels who were training in hand to hand combat.

"Well I dare say they are in for a rough time of it." Balthazar said blandly as he stepped up beside Castiel. "You really need to let it go Cassie. This is Gabriel, the archangel that has spent the last 4000 years handing out just desserts to humans. The fact that he hasn't gone to Earth to smite Dean Winchester is a testament to his resolve. Believe me he wants to, so bad he can taste it."

"He is being unreasonable." Castiel said.

"I don't disagree with you." Balthazar said, "But I don't disagree with him either. He is our big brother and you know that of all the archangels, he was always the most protective of us. I imagine seeing you tortured at the hands of the dragons didn't sit well with him."

Balthazar winced as one of the young angels went flying over their heads as the result of toss by Gabriels and added "Add to that the fact that he suddenly finds himself responsible for a bunch of 'feathered heavenly halfwits', his words by the way, and it's no wonder his usual cheerful demeanor has taken a vacation."

"I don't agree with him taking it out on Dean. If Dean had come for me, he would died." Castiel said.

"Cassie, let me ask you something. Had the situation been reversed and Gabriel had left Sam somewhere being tortured, How would Dean Winchester be reacting?" Balthazar waited. After what seemed like an eternity of silence Balthazar spoke. "That's what I thought. So stop acting like Gabriel is being so unreasonable for doing exactly what your precious Dean would do, protecting his little brother from further harm."

* * *

Dammit Murph, keep still!" Connor said as he dug the tip of the penknife into Murphy's shoulder. "The bullet has got to come out."

Murphy lifted the bottle of whiskey and took a long drink. "Easy for you to say keep still I haven't been digging around in your shoulder with a pocketknife for the past half hour. The fuckin shit hurts!"

"Yeah, well if you had just stayed down like I told you you wouldn't have a bullet in your shoulder!" Connor snapped.

"You're right Conn, you would have a bullet in the back of your head!" Murphy snapped right back.

"Will you two leprechaun dicks shut the hell up!" Romeo yelled over both of them. "We all came one pubic hair away from the great beyond! How the hell are we supposed to get this bastard when he's got bodyguards crawling out of the woodwork like roaches in a tenement? Crowley's people handed us our asses today!"

"You know it was strange how people just kept coming in and picking up guns. Where were they all coming from?" Murphy asked flinching.

"And all that black smoke. Nothing was burning." Connor said as he finally got the bullet out. "Got you, you little bugger!"

Romeo turned away and picked up the iron his eyes going solid black for a moment. "I'm sure we'll find some answers soon."

* * *

Crowley looked around the house he had procured in Fargo, or rather he looked around what was left of it. The place was riddled with bullets. Three men had done this. "Who did this boys? Was it the Winchesters?"

One of the demons in the body of a teenage boy with a bad case of acne spoke up. "It wasn't them. None of us have seen them before. But they were different from normal hunters. Two of them reeked of grace. And it was powerful, almost like Lucifer."

"What do you mean, almost like Lucifer?" Crowley asked suddenly alert.

The kid swallowed. "Compared to the angels we're used to dealing with, the power level was off the charts. But Belial was able to enter the third one."

"So it looks like there's new players in the game. Two untouchable hunters and an angel more powerful than anything you are used to." Crowley didn't get where he was by being stupid. He had checked the cage that morning and Michael and Lucifer were still having the cage fight from hell. Raphael was scattered across the cosmos thanks to Castiel, Only archangel's had a power level like this. "It looks like the prodigal son has returned." He finally said.

"Sir?" the teen looked at Crowley confused.

"Gabriel the archangel, heaven's runaway has finally come home. This is not good news." Crowley growled. "Find the prophet. I don't care what you have to do, find him!"

The teen hurried offf to follow Crowley's orders while Crowley dropped into a chair and conjured himself up a stiff drink. Gabriel, the baby archangel was back. Crowley gulped a shot of scotch without even tasting it.

Crowley would rather face Lucifer, Michael and Raphael together than Gabriel by himself any day. Gabriel was the most dangerous of all those feathered glowworms because Gabriel didn't play by the rules, he made his own rules. He proved that the day he walked away from heaven and into Asgard without a second thought. And he had been wreaking havoc on any human, pagan god or demon that got in his way ever since. It didn't matter what name you called him by Loki, Trickster or Gabriel. They all meant the same thing, trouble.

* * *

"Dean we can't handle this alone we need help." Sam said glancing over to where Kevin was asleep in the bed only a tuft of dark hair visible peeking from beneath the covers.

"And what do you suggest Sam? All the hunters we know are dead, and we're persona non grata in heaven. Gabriel won't help us and Cas is grounded." Dean snapped downing his beer. "Crowley is the one we're up against so unless we plan on just turning the kid over to him we can't call on him. If you've got a brilliant idea I'd like to hear it."

"Actually Dean, you're persona non grata. Gabriel might come if I pray for him." Sam said. "He wasn't mad at me, he was mad at you."

"Screw Gabriel! Screw all of those feathered asswipes. All they did was drag us into their mess and now were left with their mess. Protecting the prophet is their job! They dropped the ball!" Dean yelled picking up a bottle figuring he needed something stronger than beer.

"Funny, I seem to recall you tearing me a new one when you got back because Kevin was our responsibility." Sam said watching Dean chugging the liquor "You know, maybe if you crawled out of that bottle you would realize why you're on Gabriel's shit list." Sam said before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Sam paced the parking lot and finally stopped an let out a breath. "Okay Gabriel you're pissed with Dean I get that, I even understand why but we need help. We can't keep the prophet safe with Crowley breathing down our necks."

"You're right Sammy I am pissed with Dean." Gabriel said suddenly appearing before him. "And I'm not really feeling like lifting a finger to help him. Besides from what I see he's getting all the help he needs from Jack Daniels."

"Gabriel, Castiel told us that angels are supposed to protect the prophet." Sam said. "So don't blow Kevin off because of Dean."

Gabriel's face softened. "Look kiddo, I'm not blowing him off. The leviathans did a number on the garrison. I don't have the manpower to protect a prophet. Dad replenished the ranks and brought back Balthazar, but it takes time to train the new ones."

"So you won't do anything to help." Sam said looking at the archangel.

"Don't give me the puppy eyes Sam." Gabriel started and when Sam started to frown "Or the bitchface either. I never said I wouldn't do anything to help you. I'll send you some help, they're human but not hunters. You'll have to teach them, but they will do everything humanly possible to protect the prophet. I know it's not much but it's the best I can do right now."

Sam looked at Gabriel and said "We'll take it."


	2. And we thought the APocalypse was over

Murphy and Connor were sitting on the two beds cleaning their guns while Romeo sat on the roll away bed flipping through the pages of a People magazine. The twins looked up when Romeo suddenly jumped up backing into the corner and hissed.

"Well, well, lookee what we have here." Gabriel said conversationally. "I drop in to visit a couple of old friends and find a demon slumming among the Saints."

Romeo's face was suddenly twisted in desperation. "Oh sit down and stay a while." Gabriel said causally flicking his hand in Romeo's direction. "Connor and Murphy MacManus the Saints of South Boston. You boys have been making quite the name for yourselves since your release."

"I must be dreaming." Connor said recognizing the figure that had once claimed to be the Archangel Gabriel.

"Nope Kiddo, you're wide awake this time." Gabriel said snapping up a Tootsie roll pop. "Although I'm surprised to see Belial hanging out with you." Gabriel said using the sucker to point at Romeo. "I'm betting this is a settle for him, he wanted to get into one of you and couldn't do it. Belial always did go after the leader."

Gabriel grabbed one of the chairs from the little table in the room and dragged it over to where Romeo sat on the bed. "I'm guessing that the three you of went after Crowley for some reason. It's the only way you could have come into contact with this brown noser." Gabriel straddled the chair and folded his arms along the back. "I wonder what Luci has in store for you when Dad finally lets him out? You know he doesn't take to betrayal very well and as far as he is concerned all of you who are following Crowley are betrayers."

Romeo's eyes went solid black "And what are you? You were all as determined to bring the Apocalypse as we were.."

"Well considering I happen to be the top dog upstairs right now, I'm not too worried about what you may think of our actions." Gabriel smirked. So why don't you just tell me what Crowley wants with the Prophet."

The demon simply gave Gabriel a smug smile. "Why don't you ask Crowley yourself, unless you're willing to harm this meat suit. I'm not telling you a thing, angel."

"Oh I think you will tell me everything I want to know. You see there's an 'arch' in front of my angel, Belial. I'm really not surprised you don't recognize me, after all this is a new vessel. To you anyway." Gabriel said.

"There are no Archangels left other than Michael and Lucifer." the demon said. "And they're in the cage.

"I'll admit, Lucifer tried to kill me but he failed. I'm still flapping." Gabriel said sucking on the lollipop for a moment. "That leaves two and well Castiel snapped Raphael out of existence when he sucked up the souls from Purgatory. Three guesses on who I am and the first two don't count."

"Gabriel." The demon said fearfully.

"Gabriel." The Archangel confirmed. "So you know I can torture you from now till Doomsday and not harm a hair on your meatsuit's head. I can smite you or exorcise you. So you tell me what I want to know and I'll simply exorcise you no fuss, no muss. Don't tell me and I will smite you atom by atom to keep from hurting him but it will be miserable for you."

"The Prophet received another tablet with the locations of all the hellgates and how to open them." Belial said.

"Son of a bitch!" Gabriel said as he sat up straight.

Reaching out his hand he touched a finger to Romeo's forehead. Romeo threw his head back and opened his mouth releasing a plume of black smoke.

"What the fuck was that?" Connor demanded "We saw all that black smoke back at Crowley's too."

"I don't doubt it. What you just saw was a demon leaving Romeo's body. You kill the meatsuit and they will either have to repair it or move to another." Gabriel said. "He just needs some sleep. But this means things are much worse than I thought."

Gabriel snapped his fingers producing a piece of paper. "In the morning You head out to this address, it's an old church. I'm charging you with protecting a prophet."

* * *

Dean rolled out of bed with a massive hangover. Seeing Gabriel sitting at the small table with Kevin didn't improve his morning, it made it worse. "What the hell is he doing here Sam?" Dean demanded of Sam who was leaning against the counter sipping a cup of coffee.

"I called him, last night." Sam said. "I told you we can't handle this alone. You're just being stubborn."

"And it's a good thing you did call me Sam." Gabriel said. "As usual you two have stepped in it. I have never met two chuckle heads more determined to be involved with breaking the world than the two of you."

Kevin however, was taking things in stride. In the past year or so he had been forced to 'kidnap' himself, found out that he was a prophet meant to decipher the word of God, been taken prisoner by leviathans, kidnapped by the King of hell and the forced to make his own escape. What was one little Archangel on top of all that?

"The tablet said how to send all the demons back to hell and close the gates forever too." Kevin told Gabriel.

"But Crowley has the tablet?" Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. "First things first, Sam We have to get this kid protected. Get him to that Church as soon as possible. The others will meet you there."

"Wait just a minute!" Dean snarled. "What others? And why are you listening to him Sammy?"

"Because right now Gabriel is the only one who has the power to do anything to help us." Sam said.

"Once the kid is safe we will worry about getting that tablet. If it has the instructions on how to close the gates then we do it as soon as possible." Gabriel said. "You need to get packed and get going now."

"Who says we're going anywhere on your word." Dean sniped still pissed at the fact that he had woke up to see Gabriel as his first sight and not thinking clearly. Before anyone could move Dean found himself against the wall feet dangling a few inches off of the floor.

The sky outside had darkened as black clouds rolled in. Thunder rumbled as a backdrop to Gabriel's words. "If you want to keep breathing, don't bring yourself to my attention. Right now I want to smite you so badly my dick is hard. The only thing keeping me off your ass is the fact that it would hurt Castiel. Keep it up Winchester, and not even my need to indulge my little brother will keep you safe."

"Gabe." Sam said pleading with the archangel. "Don't, please." Kevin had also backed away from the volatile situation.

Gabriel took a deep breath to calm himself. "Let me tell you what happens if Crowley opens those gates. Every demon in existence is going to overrun this world, there will be no one left to save. Oh and Michael and Lucifer will be freed from the cage and there won't be any asking your permission this time. They will simply take you over with out permission and finish what Crowley started. And I won't have any choice, because I will have to destroy this world before the evil released here spreads to Dad's other creations."

Gabriel let go of Dean "It's like this Dean, I call the shots and you do as you are told because if you get in my way I'll kill you before I let you drag the whole world down into the gutter with you. Now you may be so deep an an alcoholic haze that you don't give a damn, but Sam does, and Kevin does. I'm not going to let you drag them down with you."

* * *

"Mr Minteer, we have things to discuss." Crowley said entering the large office and looking at the disguised Leviathan sitting behind the desk. "How has business been since Dick disappeared, hmmm? Not good is my guess. And getting things back on track is next to impossible. You my friend, need an ally."

"I why should I ally myself with a demon?" The man said.

"Because I come bearing gifts." Crowley said waving his hand as two demon's pushed a very large man forward. The leviathan was practically drooling. "A little snack. Fresh sumo wrestler."

The Leviathan looked at Crowley, "What could we possibly have in common to build an alliance?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Crowley sat down and steepled his fingers. It would be in both of our best interests if they were to, lets say disappear."


	3. Straighten up and fly right

Gabriel and Balthazar were looking over the young angels. Gabriel with frustration and Balthazar with resignation. They were a sorry lot but then again they had only just been created.

"I don't see where you have a choice Gabriel. There's not a one of them that can handle the responsibility of protecting a prophet. Sending one of them would be more of a hindrance than a help."

Gabriel fluttered his wings in agitation. "I know that! Which leaves me with Castiel. These sorry bastards need all the help they can get and you are better at training them than Castiel."

"So send him, already." Balthazar said. "There comes a point when overprotective becomes overbearing and you are way past it. You're beginning to remind me of Michael."

Gabriel turned and glared at at Balthazar who held up his hands in supplication. "Don't smite me for doing my brotherly duty and telling you that you happen to be growing a stick up your ass!

Ever since you came back, you've changed. I don't think you've smiled once and I know you haven't laughed. You're on edge Gabriel and as a result everyone around you is on edge. That's the biggest part of why they aren't progressing. They are afraid to make a mistake in front of the big, bad scary archangel."

"So what do you want me to do? Laugh about the situation we're in?" Gabriel asked tiredly.

"No I want you to to stop trying to be the perfect Angel-in-chief holding yourself and everyone else to impossible standards, stop trying to run this place like Michael did. Try running it like Gabriel would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Gabriel who taught Cassie how to fly was serious about him getting hurt but he also laughed at how clumsy Cas was. The Gabriel who taught me how to wield a sword would knock me on my ass without mercy, but when the lesson was over he'd throw his arm around my shoulder and we'd sneak off and steal the best of what was in Lucifer's wine closet.

The Gabriel Cassie and I knew when we were just fledglings was always there for us when we made mistakes. He didn't jump down our throat or threaten us, he would smile at us, fondly shake his head at the silly little fledglings and then instruct us with encouragement and love. That Gabriel was loved by all of us. That Gabriel treated us like the little brothers and sisters we were and every one of us would have followed you into hell, purgatory or the pit without a second thought.

You were the general all angels wanted to serve under. You always were a true leader because you always did what was best for us. And oddly enough there were always less casualties in your brigade because you always told us stress leads to fatigue and fatigue leads to mistakes and mistakes have no place on the battlefield."

Balthazar waved a hand in the direction of the young angels. "You are treating them like nothing more than cannon fodder they don't know the real you, they don't know the Gabriel who always showed love for his brothers and sisters."

"Am I really that bad Balth?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. Send Cassie to protect the prophet and then go play Loki." Balthazar said "Go harass some deserving dick of a human. For all our sakes Gabby, you need to straighten up and fly right. We need the old Gabriel, not the feathered dick that has been wandering around here since your return."

* * *

Sam had put his put down which is why he was driving. Sam wasn't the only one who thought Dean's drinking was getting out of hand Gabriel had remarked on it and then Kevin refused to get in the car this morning after Dean had his liquid breakfast. Then the kid had given Sam an earful telling Sam that someone had better straighten Dean out before he drank himself to death.

Kevin had been a bit restless in the back seat, quiet until Dean had pulled out a flask unscrewed the top and started to tip it up for a drink. That was when the young prophet had reached across the back of the seat and snatched the flask from the older Winchester.

"What the hell?! Have you got a death wish Kid?" Dean turned to glare at the prophet. "Give it back!"

Sam seeing Dean angrily reaching into the backseat, quickly guided the car to the shoulder of the road and cut the engine. Kevin calmly got out of the car still holding the flask. Looking right at Dean, he turned it upside down dumping the contents in the dirt while Dean looked at him in disbelief.

"Now I know you want to die." Dean said taking a step forward.

"No, but I think you do!" Kevin said. "That's why you stay wasted all the time."

Sam stepped between the two, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, come on get back in the car. Gabriel won't let you do anything to Kevin."

Dean snarled and shoved Sam out of the way in his effort to get to Kevin. Prophet or not Dean was about to kick this kid's ass. Dean even took a couple steps in that direction when his way was once again blocked. This time by an angel he had last seen when they had been sucked into Purgatory.

"Hello Dean. Hello Kevin. Hello Sam." Castiel said standing there looking like the holy tax accountant in a trench coat once again.

Gabriel helped Sam up from the ground. "You okay Sammy?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam said dusting himself off. "Uh, I thought Cas was grounded."

"I was, but Balthazar spoke to Gabriel. Now I am here." Castiel said.

"Cas?" Dean started only to stop when when two fingers touched his forehead knocking him out. Castiel picked him up and laid him in the back seat.

"Okay everybody in the car. I know Dean doesn't like flying Angel air but what he doesn't know won't hurt him You'll be about 30 minutes away that will give me a chance to talk to your counterparts who should be arriving in about five minutes." Gabriel said then took Sam by the arm and led him a few feet away. "Sammy, Deano and I will be having a little conversation after you get there.

It took Balthazar of all angels to make me realize how self destructive I was being. It's time someone pointed out to your brother that the pity party is over."

* * *

Connor got out of the car at the old church The angel had sent them to. The sign said Mount Zion Baptist Church. Frankly Mount Zion had seen better days. The little church was surrounded by a weed choked cemetery, a lone gravestone poking up out of the weeds here and there. The Church itself had probably been white at some point but the paint had given up it's effort to cover the weather beaten clapboard building a long time ago. A couple of the stained glass window still remained but for the most part it was plywood keeping the elements out.

"This is where he wants us to stay?" Romeo asked looking around "Looks like it's about to fall in on itself."

"Just from the outside." Gabriel said popping up next to Connor and causing him to jump about a foot in the air.

"Christ!" Connor exclaimed.

"Lord's fucking name." Murphy automatically muttered.

Gabriel laughed at a chagrined Connor crossing himself and reciting a Hail Mary. "It's actually not you know. Come on lets get inside. The prophet will be here soon."

Gabriel looked at the bags in the cargo area of the old Suburban and snapped his fingers. "Come on let's go. We need to have a bit of talk before he gets here."

The twins and Romeo followed Gabriel through the front door to see that the interior of the church had been remodeled into a functional and comfortable living space. "Four bedrooms two bath's and a private meditation room for the prophet. The kitchen is fully stocked you should be good for about a week. Now before the others get here I need to get you guys fully protected against possession. I've touched you two chuckleheads often enough that a trace of my grace remains it's why Belial couldn't possess you but it won't last forever. I haven't ever really touched Romeo so he was unprotected."

Gabriel stood in front of Murphy "This is going to hurt, but once I'm done you'll be hidden from all demons and Angels. I won't be able to find you so you'll have to pray for me if you need me."

Gabriel placed his hand on Murphy's chest and a glow appeared for a second. Murphy looked down as Gabriel pulled his hand away and said "It was hot but it didn't hurt. What did you do?"

"I simply etched an Enochian spell into your ribs." Gabriel said cocking his head to the side studying Murphy for a second. "Okay Connor your turn."

Connor didn't feel any pain either but Romeo screamed like a bitch. Murphy and Connor both looked at Gabriel who was looking at them oddly.

"Why did it hurt him and not us?" Connor asked.

"I'm not sure." Gabriel answered. Then shook his head. "The Prophet is traveling with two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester and there's an angel with them, Castiel. Castiel will explain things more fully when he gets here. I have to go."


	4. Let it begin

Balthazar was overseeing the newly created angels training with Celestial swords when Gabriel suddenly popped onto the training field, grabbed the first angel he laid his hands on and popped back out again. Startled, Balthazar turned to the stunned angels and said "Uh, carry on and try not to cut off any limbs." Before he followed Gabriel's trail to find him in Metronome's library.

"What's your name Kiddo?" Gabriel asked the newly created angel he had snatched off of the training field.

"Darius, Archangel." The young blonde angel replied bowing his head.

"Oh for Dad's sake you don't need to bow to me! Two things Darius. First, my name is Gabriel, not Archangel and second; I need your help with this." Gabriel said gesturing around the room which was piled floor to ceiling with stone tablets. "I need you to help separate out all of the texts that were recorded after my creation."

"Gabriel?" Balthazar questioned. "Why are we in the Scribe's private library?"

Gabriel looked at Balthazar. "Let's just say I have a hunch that stupid bible isn't the only book with a 'new testament'. Dad mentioned changing the texts when I was created and it just occurred to me that I should have taken the time to find and read those texts before now."

"What brought this on?" Balthazar asked.

Gabriel looked at Balthazar for a moment. "While Dad was 'missing', he came to me and asked me to deliver a message. A message to two humans. Which I did years ago. No more than 30 minutes ago I marked their ribs, and all it did was give them a warm fuzzy feeling."

"That's impossible!" Balthazar exclaimed. "Having an Archangel carving Enochian symbols into a human's ribs is just as painful to a human as a seraph touching their soul!" Balthazar stopped as he realized the significance of what Gabriel had just told him. "Unless they are one of Dad's chosen. But the list of Saints stopped 2000 years ago!"

"I know that. The list of prophets stopped around the same time and yet we currently are dealing with a Prophet named Kevin who is barely old enough to shave. And lets not forget Chuck Shurley and his great literary career." Gabriel said picking up another tablet glancing at it and setting it in a growing heap of discarded tablets. "I should have realized it when Dad asked me to take a message to them the first place. I forgot about protocol, I'm slipping."

Balthazar glanced at a tablet. "Of course you are old man. I expect you to slip into full senility any moment now." Balthazar teased. "Even you have to admit that you were ancient when Prehistoric was new." Balthazar was rewarded with a smirk.

"Excuse me, Gabriel?" The young angel interrupted "Is this what you are looking for?"

Gabriel took the two tablets and looked down at the Enochian writing. The first was the list of Prophets and the second was the list of Saints. "Yes this is exactly what I'm looking for, Thank you Darius. But we don't know when we may need more information.

We need a librarian. Darius this is your job. Sort the tablets and organize them. Go choose two of the others to assist you. If you need anything else, just ask me or if I'm not here, Balthazar." Gabriel smiled at the young angel before popping out again.

* * *

"Well this is it." Sam said he parked the Impala next to a beat up Suburban.

"Gabriel has set powerful wards here. The church grounds are surrounded by a large Iron Devil's trap. The church itself is at the center of a Second Devil's trap created from salt. You can't see the wards but they are old Enochian, more powerful than anything I could possibly create." Castiel said getting out of the vehicle.

"Cas you almost sound like you're in awe." Sam said as he opened the trunk and lifted the false bottom in the Impala's trunk to began pulling out weapons.

"It has simply been a long time since he has displayed his angelic might." Castiel answered.

"Angelic might? The trickster was mighty enough." Sam picked up the bag and looked at Cas. "When he had us in TV land you said he was more powerful than a trickster. Did you know it was Gabriel then?"

"I knew the trickster was not a trickster but I had no idea who it was Gabriel until I laid eyes on him." Castiel looked at Sam. "I should warn you Sam, that I have no idea of how powerful Gabriel actually is. The power of these wards are beyond what I believed Gabriel capable of, but Gabriel has always been a trickster at heart.

Balthazar served under Gabriel. One of his favorite tactics is deceiving his enemies into thinking that he is weaker than he actually is. If he is openly displaying this level of power I suggest we convince Dean to tread lightly where Gabriel is concerned."

Sam closed the trunk to see two men standing in the door of the Church, guns in their hands but not pointing at anything...yet. Kevin had his hands up in the air his backpack laying in the dirt where he had dropped it to put his hands up in the air.

Sam slowly sat the weapons bag on the ground and stood.

"Well?" the lighter haired man asked the other.

"Fifty on the kid. He's standing there looking like he about to wet himself." The darker haired one said. "No bet on the Angel though. It's pretty obvious which one he is."

"Oh alright! Fifty on the one next to the angel being Dean." the lighter haired on said.

"Are they betting on who we are?" Sam asked honestly confused.

"I believe they are wagering on your identities." Castiel said. "My skills in the art of disguise are obviously lacking since I was recognized immediately.

Cas stepped forward to the bottom of the stairs. "You owe your brother $100 Connor. That is indeed Kevin but this is Sam Winchester. Dean is asleep in the back seat of the vehicle he calls Baby."

"Ha!" Murphy said taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "I'm Murphy MacManus, that poor fucker is my twin brother Connor. Gabriel told us to expect you.

Romeo is inside trying to burn down the kitchen. although he claims he cooking dinner. Come on in!"

* * *

"Annoying feathered pest!" Crowley shouted at the heavens.

The demons that were in the great hall of hell all tried to hide behind each other to escape Crowley's notice. The king was in a foul mood and that mood only became worse when when he got word of where the prophet had been taken.

The demon trap surrounding the church wasn't just a trap, it was a demon fly zapper. Crowley had watched two white eye demons incinerated when they tried to cross it. Only an archangel could create a demon trap that killed and as far as Crowley knew only Michael and Lucifer had that kind of juice.

"You!" he pointed at the closest demon. "Go check the cage. Make sure those two angelic bastards are still locked up."

Crowley was almost hoping that they weren't because if they were, it meant Gabriel had been keeping secrets. And if Gabriel had been hiding this much of his power all these eons, there was no telling what else he was hiding.

* * *

Gabriel made his way back to the church just as everyone was finishing dinner. Dropping the two tablets in front of Kevin he said "A little practice work until we get our hands on the tablet."

He let his gaze rest on Dean. "Okay Deano, you and I are going to have a little talk. The rest of you find something to do with yourselves." When Castiel hesitated, Gabriel gave him a pointed look. "You too Cas." When Cas finally left Gabriel sat down and looked at Dean.

"So Balthazar had the unmitigated gall to tell me I had my head up my ass. I didn't like hearing it but he was right. I was putting myself and everyone around me in danger." Gabriel started. "I'm sure you don't want to hear it either. Dean Winchester you need to get your head out of your ass before you get people killed."

Dean glared at the archangel. Not saying a word.

"Okay I tried the easy way. Now we do it the hard way." Gabriel said grabbing Dean's wrist.

Dean was suddenly assaulted by images of blood and death. Castiel lay on the ground ashes stretched from his prone body in the image of wings and Dean knew that he was the one who had killed Castiel.

He looked down to see that he was straddling Sam's waist, he knew that he was about to kill Sam. He felt smug at knowing Sam's life was about to end. No he didn't feel smug, Michael felt smug. Michael who had practically raped him by forcing his grace into Dean's protesting body, shoving Dean into the background leaving him with no control but complete awareness of what was happening.

He looked down as he shoved the blade forward into Sam's chest seeing the exact moment when Lucifer retreated into the back ground leaving Sammy looking up at Dean for a split second before the life in his eyes faded.

Michael forced him to stand triumphantly over Sam's dead body. Lucifer had died too but Lucifer hadn't felt the pain of the blade, Sam had. Michael looked to his right at Gabriel. Gabriel who had tried so hard to keep this day from coming. Gabriel who was openly weeping for the loss of this world and for the suffering of the human's who lived here knowing that they were all about to be wiped out of existence.

Gabriel uttered three words. "Let it begin." Before falling to his knees his grace overcome with grief.


	5. Strange relationships

Crowley made his way into the lower level of hell. He followed a twisting stone tunnel until he reached a rusty metal door. Taking out a key he unlocked the cell and stepped inside. He took his time looking at the Demon. The meatsuit, a young dark haired woman was hanging from hooks that dangled from the stone ceiling.

"Hello Meg. Uncomfortable?" Crowley asked with a tilt of his head.

Meg lifted her head to glare at Crowley through her one good eye, the other was swollen shut. "Screw you Crowley. Your torturer is no Alistair. Hell seems to be going to hell since you took over."

"Now Meg, is that anyway to speak to me when I'm here to set you free?" Crowley asked. "I would think you might be moved to show a bit of gratitude."

"Gratitude? In return for what?" Meg laughed. "You aren't thinking about letting me out of here from the goodness of your heart."

"Well, I have to admit that there is a small favor that I need." Crowley said. "Nothing that should put you too out of sorts, I just need you to help me catch an angel."

Meg really found herself laughing. "Castiel must be feeling more like himself. Are you sure you want to tangle with the tree topper? You haven't exactly ended up with the big end of the stick you know?"

"Castiel is simply bait for someone one else." Crowley said.

"Fishing for Winchesters and Cas is the bait?" Meg ventured. Crowley was nervous about something. He wouldn't be willing to deal with her if he was not.

"That doesn't concern you, I simply want you to help me get Castiel." Crowley said. "You walk away free and clear."

Meg regarded Crowley for a moment. "No more demons or hellhounds nipping at my heels? I get a clean slate."

"Free and Clear. That's the deal." Crowley agreed.

Meg thought for a moment. Whatever had Crowley scared it wasn't Winchester or Leviathan, it was something new and she could find out what it was stuck in here. "Okay, I'll do it." Meg agreed.

"Good girl." Crowley said stepping up and kissing her to seal the deal.

* * *

Murphy was at the cooler grabbing a 12 pack of Pepsi when Sam came up behind him and asked. "Do you have that fancy blade Gabriel gave you stashed somewhere in that coat?"

"Do I need it?" Murphy asked glancing up at the security mirror seeing a group of three men looking down the aisle at them.

Sam reached inside his jacket pulling out the demon killing knife that he had taken from Ruby. "Yeah, you need it."

"Oh well it's been a while since I've been in a good fight." Murphy said with a smile.

"There's at least six demons in here." Sam said. Then he caught sight of Meg. "Make that seven."

Meg sauntered toward them. "Well, well you Winchesters do get around." She said to Sam before looking at Murphy. "And who is this innocent little morsel?"

Sam kept an eye on the other demons who were just standing there. "Meg, how did you manage to get away from Crowley?"

"Well now that's an interesting story. For some reason he has his knickers in a twist and he's scared." Meg smiled "So scared, he was willing to make a deal with me."

"You made a deal with Crowley?" Sam said.

"It got me out with a clean slate." She said.

"And what does it get Crowley?" Sam demanded.

"Our wonky little tree topper. But he doesn't really want Castiel. Cas is bait for someone a lot bigger." Meg shrugged. "Like I said he's scared. And I'm not the only one he's made a deal with, Sam. He's even got a few leviathan on board."

"He's dealing with Leviathan? Please tell me that's a joke." Sam said.

"Since Dick isn't around, they will take anyone who can provide them with a plan." Meg said. "Crowley obviously has a plan."

"Your friends going to give us trouble?" Sam asked.

"They know what will happen if the leviathans get organized. In this case, we're all food or obstacles to food; human, angel, demon, vampire. You know that Sam. What the leviathan can't eat they will kill."

"Excuse me but what the fuck is leviathan?" Murphy asked.

* * *

"Super Soakers Murph?" Connor said as he used a funnel to pour a borax solution into the water gun. "What good is this going to do us against demons?"

"It's not for Demons" Sam answered as he stirred a bucket of borax solution. "It's for something worse, Leviathans."

"I wish we could go back to the days when the worst thing we had to face was demons." Dean said as he set another full water gun to the side.

Kevin entered the kitchen with Castiel at his heels. Gabriel had popped in by the time Kevin had found a seat.

"Okay," Gabriel said "The gangs all here. Now what so important?"

Sam handed the bucket to Dean. "We ran into someone today in town. We have much bigger problems than we thought."

"What kind of problems?" Gabriel asked.

Sam sighed and said "We ran into Meg. She made a deal with Crowley and he let her out."

Castiel looked up at Sam. "Why would Crowley make a deal with her? She betrayed him?"

"Well, how did she put it it?" Murphy started "Oh yeah, Crowley wants to get his hands on the 'wonky little tree topper which I assume means Castiel so he can use Castiel as bait to get his hands on something 'bigger'."

"So he's figured out there's an archangel hanging around." Gabriel said. "That is not going to happen." Gabriel picked up and bottle of cleaning solution. "Planning on giving Crowley a bath?"

"No the borax is for part two of the bad news." Sam said. "Crowley has also been making deals with as many of the remaining leviathan that he can."

"Leviathan huh?" Gabriel asked frowning. "Did you happen to know out how many?"

"Dude how can you be so calm? Those things can kill angels!" Kevin exclaimed "They killed three of them right in front of me!"

"And we can't kill them. Just cut their heads off and keep the heads separated from the bodies." Dean said "This sucks."

"Archangels are a different breed kiddo. We're the ones who helped Dad toss em into Purgatory. The Leviathans are a little older than us but Dad made us stronger and smarter than them. He didn't create the Seraph like Castiel until Eve started dropping her babies." Castiel glanced at Murphy and Connor. "Not that Eve."

"Archangels can kill leviathan as long as we don't get overwhelmed by numbers." Gabriel said calmly. "Cas go get your sword and tell Balthazar I want everyone armed. Put the garrison on alert. The rest of you stay inside the church. I need to have a talk with someone."

* * *

The Alpha vampire was sitting at the head of a long table in an elegant dining room. He was sipping on a glass of virgin's blood when the door swung open. The vamp's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Well this is a surprise. The alpha said. "The archangel actually making it a point to visit me. Tell me, to what do I owe the honor."

"We need to talk," Gabriel said. "About the leviathan. You owe me a favor, I'm calling in the marker."

"I would think keeping your confidence for all these centuries would have been payment enough." The alpha said. "I owe you nothing Gabriel."

"Really? Gabriel said stalking around the table and leaning over the vampire. "Do you remember how you secured the place of the Alpha? Don't forget it was Loki that tricked Benny into Purgatory to begin with. And like it or not, he's also Eve's son."

Gabriel straightened. "Of course with Benny having hitched a ride from Purgatory with Dean Winchester, I thought you needed all the friends you could get. Guess I was wrong." Gabriel turned and started toward the door.

An almost evil smile grew on his face when the alpha yelled "Wait!"


	6. Bloodthirsty Archangel?

Gabriel was calmly lounging in the chair, the only evidence of his displeasure were the huge wings that stretched across the dining room. The alpha waved his hand at the vamps who had come running in intent on flexing their muscle. Sending them out of the room.

"If you don't want your kiddies getting hurt, you should teach them that children should stay out of grown up conversations." Gabriel told him. "I trust we won't be interrupted again?"

"No, they will grant us privacy." The alpha replied.

"You had an agreement with Dick Roman. As a matter of fact, you still have one of them here." Gabriel said. "I want that Leviathan, now."

The alpha started to speak but Gabriel cut him off. "Don't deny it. It's amazing what you can find floating around in Dean Winchester's noggin. I know you gave your blood to the Winchesters so they could create the weapon that sent Dick back to Purgatory.

I also know that the particular Leviathan you have has been Dick's second in command since the beginning. Sending Dick back while that one is still here doesn't change anything. He can still go forward with whatever plans Dick Roman had."

The alpha leaned forward "You want the leviathan, I will give him to you. But I want something in return."

Gabriel also leaned forward. "You haven't survived this long by being stupid. I'm a hell of a lot older than you are, so do me the courtesy of remembering that I'm not stupid either." Gabriel snapped his fingers producing a large vial. "Seraph blood. You didn't actually think that I would give up my blood, did you?"

"I could refuse to turn him over to you." The alpha said.

"In that case, I'd simply choose to leave this place littered with the bodies of your children and take what I want." Gabriel replied. "Take the Seraph blood and my backing when Benny makes his move. Give me the leviathan and we'll all live to snipe at each other again tomorrow. Refuse and there won't be a vampire left breathing on Dad's green Earth by nightfall. What's it going to be big guy?"

* * *

Kevin suddenly started rubbing his arms. Connor seeing the prophet's distress went over to him. "What's wrong?"

Gabriel popped into the room holding someone the Winchesters hadn't seen since they had chopped his head off in the Alpha's safe house. Sam and Dean looked at Gabriel like he had lost his mind. Kevin hid behind the twins who had their guns out aimed on Edgar and Castiel just cocked his head and looked at the leviathan curiously. Dean had picked up one of the super soakers and Sam had his demon killing knife.

"He's bound." Gabriel said. "He's harmless until I decide to release him."

"Edgar?" Dean yelled. "You brought Edgar here? Are you crazy?"

"No I'm an archangel, Isn't that right Eddie?" Gabriel smirked at the leviathan.

Kevin still hiding behind the twins, poked his head out peeking around Murphy's side. Kevin slowly stepped out from his hiding place when he saw how the leviathan was cowering in Gabriel's grip. "Whoa! He's like totally terrified!" Once Kevin pointed it out everyone else realized it too.

"Wait, top of the food chain is scared of a guy who drops people into wormholes and stages alien abductions for fun?" Sam laughed.

"Hey! I can relate to being scared of Gabriel." Dean said. Then shook his head. "At least on Tuesdays."

Castiel looked at his older brother. "Gabriel, Why have you brought the beast here?"

"Because there are a couple of leviathans in town, they will come for him. I think they need to be reminded of who spanked their asses in the first place." Gabriel said. "What ever deal Crowley has with them should fall apart as soon as they realize it means Archangels breathing down their necks."

"Wait a minute," Connor held up his hand "If I understand everything that Dean has told me, You're the only archangel."

Gabriel snapped his fingers summoning his armor and shrugging to settle it a bit more comfortably. "They don't know that." Turning toward Sam "You might want to tell this Meg to keep an eye out on the road to town. I'm leaving a message for Crowley and his leviathan friends." Gabriel said before grabbing Edgar again and disappearing.

* * *

"Meg, I don't see Castiel." Crowley said. "So I can't help but wonder why you called me."

"There's something I think you'll want to see." Meg said turning to step onto a path that led into the woods. She walked until she reached a clearing with Crowley on her heels. Stopping she pointed to a tree.

Crowley frowned at her for a second before walking forward. Something was in the tree, no hanging from the tree. Not something, someone Crowley corrected himself. As he got closer the first thing he noticed was a black pool gathering under the body. Black goo still dripped from the wound where the body had been gutted. The face was half transformed into nothing more than a mouthful of razor sharp teeth and it was deader than a doornail.

"It looks like Leviathan can die after all." Meg said. She held up a large golden feather with flecks of emerald green running through it. "This was tucked in his pocket. I don't think feather came from a bird."

"Keep your end of the deal Meg. Get me Castiel!" Crowley yelled.

"You're in over your head. Whoever did this won't have to break a sweat killing you." Meg smirked. "You want Cas because you think you can control whoever this is. Oh Crowley, we all knew that you would bite off more than you could chew. King of hell." Meg laughed. "You forget, I was part of Lucifer's inner circle just like Alistair and Lilith. Do you really think that you are a match for an archangel? Especially this one?"

"You have no idea what I am a match for." Crowley spat.

"Crowley, Lucifer told us a lot about heaven. Every angel in heaven could identify the Archangels by their wings. Michael's wings are silver and scarlet, Lucifer's are silver and sapphire, Raphael's were silver and topaz. Gabriel's are gold and emerald.

Maybe you would be a match for Michael or Raphael, they follow the rules to the letter. Gabriel on the other hand, well all you have to do is look at what's hanging from that tree to see what he is capable of. He can be one bloodthirsty feathered bastard when he feeling wrathful."

* * *

"Gabriel!" Balthazar looked at his older brother who was covered in black goo. "What in Father's name have you been doing? You're disgusting!"

"Watch over my vessel Balth. I've got this nasty leviathan blood all over my grace." Gabriel said shedding his vessel "I need to clean up."

"Ugh!" Balthazar said waving a hand at the vessel and stripping it of the filthy armor. At least the body was mostly clean. "Go on then! You aren't exact as fragrant as a rose you know."

Gabriel made his way quickly to the sun. He basked in the outer corona letting the intense heat burn away the foul black goo and warm his grace. It was the angelic equivalent of a hot shower. While he would have loved to linger he knew that he had things to do. Edgar's death would leave the remaining leviathan befuddled and Crowley shocked enough to quiver in his boots, but it wouldn't last. Gabriel needed to get that tablet.

He hurried back to his vessel finding it spotless. That was Balthazar for you. The Felix Unger of heaven. Balth was one of the inspirations Muse used when creating the Odd Couple.

Gabriel had thought it was hilarious until Muse let slip that she had used him as the inspiration for Oscar Madison. Gabriel had given her a serious case of writer's block in retaliation, but today the memory brought a smile to his lips. He slipped himself back into his vessel and sat up. "Thanks Balth."

* * *

Sam looked down at his pocket as his cell phone rang. Dean and Connor were babysitting the prophet and Murphy and Sam were now filling balloons with cleaning solution. With only on hand available Sam hit the speaker button, "Hello?"

"Sam," Meg's voice came through. "I you want to set up a meeting. I want to talk to Gabriel."

"Meg..." Sam started not sure how to respond.

"Look Sammy I saw what was left of Edgar when Gabriel got done with him. And that's mild compared to what Gabriel is capable of." She paused. "There's no way I'm crossing that Holy atom bomb for Crowley. But I will cross Crowley to make my way into Gabriel's good graces.

Crowley had this stone tablet, It's covered in writing and I'm betting that Gabriel would love nothing better than to get his hands on it."


	7. Hello, Trickster

Gabriel was just suddenly there. This is the Mighty Gabriel? "Oh you have got to be kidding me. You're Gabriel? You don't look like much." Meg said.

"Neither do you." Gabriel answered. "You wanted to talk to me so talk."

Meg was holding a tablet wrapped in cloth. "You want this tablet and I want out from under Crowley."

"Is that all?" Gabriel glanced just a bit off to her left causing Meg to spin around and come face to face with Crowley.

"So predictable, Meg. You change alliances like most people change underwear." Crowley then turned to see Gabriel standing in a ring of holy fire. "Gabriel I presume. I had no idea I would catch you so quickly or so easily."

Gabriel stared at Crowley with his arms crossed Slowly he unfolded his arms. "Are you so sure you've caught me?" Gabriel asked snapping his fingers, a Devil's trap springing up around Meg, the demon holding her arm and most importantly, the tablet.

Crowley hissed and jumped back as Gabriel stepped out of the ring of fire. "Impossible!" The Demon sputtered. Seeing Gabriel pull an Archangel blade from under his jacket Crowley quickly disappeared.

Meg watched fascinated as Gabriel's figure began to shimmer and then disappeared. She and the demon caught with her bumped into each other as they both spun around at a voice behind them.

"Still think the Trickster doesn't look like much?" Gabriel asked lollipop stuck in his mouth.

"Hello Meg." Castiel said standing at Gabriel's side.

"Castiel, I take it you finally managed to find all your marbles." Meg greeted.

Castiel tilted his head to one side and said. "I have never owned marbles." Castiel looked around in confusion when Gabriel and Meg both began to laugh. "Was that another pop culture reference?" Castiel asked earnestly.

"Cas please, you're killing me here." Gabriel managed to get out between guffaws. Scuffing his foot in the dirt, Gabriel broke the Devil's trap and grabbed Meg's arm while Cas smote the second demon. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the three of them popped into the old converted church.

"Welcome to Casa Lunacy." Gabriel said dropping Meg's arm. "Make yourself at home since you won't be able to go much beyond the front steps. This place sits inside a demon trap."

"Look on the bright side." Cas added. "Crowley can't get in."

Meg took a seat on the couch watching Gabriel as he examined the tablet. "I have to admit you aren't what I expected. I figured that you would feel a lot less 'heavenly'."

Gabriel sat the tablet down on the table and looked at Meg. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I was expecting you to feel less like Cas and more like Lucifer. He would tell us stories about you. Turning your back on heaven, going Pagan. I figured it would make a mark you know?" Meg sighed "I also half expected you to smite me outright."

"Thank Cas, he seems to think you are redeemable." Gabriel said snapping up a couple of Twix bars and tossing one to the demon. "He's touched that you decided to hang around the nuthouse playing Nurse Rachet while his marbles were missing. You also helped send Roman back to Purgatory."

"It was in my best interests." Meg said toying with the candy.

"And warning Sam about Crowley and the leviathans the other day? Not exactly demonic behavior was it?" Gabriel smirked at her. Maybe Cas has a point."

"Now that is a case of the pot calling the kettle black." Meg smiled. "I saw what was left of Edgar. Not exactly angelic behavior was it?"

"That depends on which version of us you believe in. A well trained and organized army of God or a bunch of white robe wearing pansies sitting on clouds strumming on harps." Gabriel said.

"Neither of us play the harp Meg." Castiel unnecessarily added.

"Cas, take this to Kevin." Gabriel handed the tablet to his brother shaking his head at Cas' attempts to understand humor. "I need to get back upstairs and check on things."

* * *

Crowley was getting desperate. The Leviathans were giving him a wide berth. Edgar wasn't the only one of them who had run afoul of Gabriel. As a result, they were all staying as far away from Crowley as possible.

Meg had double crossed him again she was somehow inside the damned Devil's Trap Gabriel had put up. Just like the prophet and to make matters worse the tablet was also gone. Three guesses where that was and who had it.

Gabriel's wards were damned good but not impenetrable. There were creatures that could saunter in and out as easily as a human. Vampires, shifters; but Crowley had burned his bridges with them when he was trying to find Purgatory.

There were even rumblings from his own camp. There was a lot of unrest among the demons. Even those who had wanted Lucifer gone were pining for the good old days when that feathered freak was king.

But Crowley did have one thing going for him. The Winchesters. The fact that they were on Gabriel's side could be used to his advantage and just maybe he could get rid of the Winchesters permanently as an added bonus. That was why he was about to address the troops.

"So my darlings, we all know what a pain in the arse the Winchesters have been. Starting with John and now his sons Samuel and Dean. John unfortunately is beyond our reach, his sons are not. We have not been able to touch them so far but we all know why, Angelic assistance." Crowley spoke to the assembled demons.

"But we are not the only ones that have been hounded by these two hunters. Out there in the world are all manner of creatures Vampires, Shifters, Ghouls and they have all been harassed by the Winchesters. So we will use these others. I am offering a deal to any creature on Earth who brings the Winchester boys to me. I know where they are, but the Angels have made sure that we can't touch them. You will find these creatures and offer them power. Whoever brings the boys to us will be the alpha of their race."

"What about the angels?" A voice called out "We have had Sam and Dean both in the realm of hell before and the angels have freed them."

"I wouldn't worry about the Angels. I spoke recently to a representative of the remaining Pagan gods." Crowley said. "The pagans don't take well to traitors and spies and were quite upset to learn that one of then was an angel posing as a god. As a gesture of 'good faith', I informed them of where to find their traitor. They will handle Loki."

"Now mush mush." Crowley said with a shooing motion of his hands. The sooner you pass the word, the sooner we get our hands on the Winchesters.

* * *

"Kevin?" Murphy asked as the prophet got a faraway look on his face and dropped his pen. Kevin stood up and turned to walk out of the room. Murphy hurried over and grabbed the teen's arm, "Kevin what's wrong with you."

The kid pulled away and opened the door without answering he seemed to be in another world. He wasn't hearing anything. Or seeing anything either as he walked right into Sam who had gone to get the kid a sandwich from the kitchen.

"He's not all there Sam. Not hearing or seeing." Murphy nodded at the milk and ham sandwich Sam was now wearing. "I don't want to hurt him but that's the only way we can stop him."

Sam who was now following Kevin like Murphy simply yelled "Cas, Gabriel we need you." The two angels immediately popped into existence.

Cas tilted his head to one side then said. "He is being summoned."

"What's going on." Dean asked as he and Connor showed up trailed by Meg.

"All of you stay here." Gabriel said. "I'll go with him."

"Gabriel, is it...him?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, It's Dad. I have to go with Kevin Cas." Gabriel told him. "He's calling me too now."

Gabriel snapped his fingers to catch up to Kevin and walked beside him into the old graveyard that surrounded the church. Gabriel caught sight of the figure that was kneeling over a grave holding a sheet of paper up against the headstone rubbing a piece of charcoal over it.

Kevin had stopped in shock, unsure of what to do. Gabriel put a hand on Kevin's shoulder and simply said "Dad."

God stood up and turned around. "Gabriel, you need to take care of your brothers. Kevin you need to read this one first." God placed a small tablet in Kevin's hands and sent both Gabriel and Kevin back to the church. The two popped into the hallway right in the middle of pure pandemonium.

Everyone was in a panic. Castiel was laying on the ground convulsing and screaming and no one knew what to do. Gabriel quickly gathered his brother into his arms and disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Connor asked with a stunned look on his face.

Kevin who was standing there dumbfounded from the encounter in the cemetery suddenly croaked "Jackie Chan is god?"


	8. Sam started the what?

Connor and Meg were with Kevin. Murphy, Sam and Dean were going through the guns doing maintenance. It had been two days since Gabriel had disappeared with a screaming Castiel. Kevin had given up trying to wrap his head around the idea of God appearing to him as Jackie Chan, and settled down into translating the tablet that God had given him.

It had been completely quiet and whatever was going on in Heaven it must have been huge. Everyone had prayed for both Cas and Gabriel with no response.

"I'm worried, okay Sam!" Dean said as he got up and started pacing again. "No one is answering. You know what happened before Dick Roman disappeared. The garrison was wiped out, empty. There's still some Leviathans around."

"And God made replacements. He brought back Gabriel and Balthazar. The leviathans don't really have a leader that would come up with the idea." Sam explained. "I just don't think it's time to panic yet."

"You really need to learn to go with flow." Murphy said as he laid his newly cleaned and oiled Desert Eagle on the table and picked up Connor's to start breaking it down. "You need to learn to just take things as they come. Have a little faith."

Dean turned toward Murphy "Faith? How can I have faith when we don't know what's going on!"

"Look Dean, you've been blessed with something most people would die for, absolute proof." Murphy said. "As far as what exists beyond absolute proof? Well that's where our faith comes in, and it doesn't have anything to do with the existence of God or Angels. It's that deep down inside we have the conviction to do what we are called to do."

"So you're a kitchen table philosopher, Murphy?" Sam laughed and jumped when the door to the church flew open. The three men wasted no time in grabbing loaded guns and super soakers to face the dark-skinned woman standing on the threshold. Her eyes flashing with anger as she looked around.

"Kali?" Dean questioned, lowering his gun. "What are you..."

"WHERE...IS...HE?" She demanded.

"He's um, not here right now." Sam said cautiously. Curious when the pagan goddess seemed to relax.

"Give him a message for me." She walked over smiled up at Sam and then slapped his face...hard. "Tell him that's for letting me thing he was dead. Then tell him that he very well may end up dead soon. Loki has been branded a traitor. There's a price on his head, and a lot of gods out there who will try to collect."

Sam sat up from where he had ended up sprawled on the floor to Face Kali who stood over him hands on her hips. "Do we really have to slap him too?" He asked working his jaw.

Her face softened for a moment and she said "If you can get away with it." She grew serious once more, "You will also tell him that there are some of us who are not that stupid. I saw what Lucifer did and I know the only one out of all of us who could possibly stand up to him is Loki. That's because Loki is really an archangel named Gabriel. He saved my life, now I have repaid that debt."

Kali looked at Sam and Dean for a second then walked out of the church door slamming shut behind her.

Sam was sitting on the floor rubbing his cheek. "Man, she packs a whallop."

"We have to get a hold of Gabriel somehow." Dean said. "I don't know what he ever saw in those asshats!"

Kevin suddenly ran into the room breathless "I finished the tablet! I know what happened to Cas and why they aren't here."

* * *

The vampire dragged the demon into the abandoned warehouse. The demon looked around, there were at least 30 vamps that she could count. Not a huge nest but big enough. She was unsettled by the fact that she was here. She hadn't been looking for the vampires, they had been looking for her.

She watched as a group of vamps entered the area, coming out of what was once office space at the top of a flight of stairs. They were following a male vampire and as his feet touched the ground the group parted to clear a path for him.

The vamp stopped in front of her. He took his time looking her over. "So demon, I hear rumors. Your boss wants the Winchesters."

"Yes," she answered now understanding why the vamps had nabbed her. "He is offering a deal. He will make you Alpha in exchange for them." The demon frowned when the vampire laughed. "You laugh at such an offer from the King of Hell. It is unprecedented. You get to keep your soul, it's a straight exchange."

"A straight exchange?" He snorted. "You boss doesn't know the meaning of the phrase. He has a loophole somewhere even if it is just gratitude. What your boss gives, your boss can take away.

My people have brought you here for one reason, to carry a message back to your boss. I can get the Winchesters but he will agree to my terms first."

"What are your terms?" She asked.

"That doesn't concern you. You tell your boss that I will deal only with him personally. He will come to me and I will discuss it." The vampire said.

"Who do you think you are to make demands?" The demon asked curiously.

The vampire smiled. "My name is Benny. I am already an Alpha. Tell him that I'm the one who showed Dean Winchester the way back from Purgatory."

* * *

"Kevin, you don't get to drop a bombshell like that and then keep secrets!" Dean yelled at the prophet who was eating a bowl of dry Cap'n Crunch. Gabriel had deemed the kid's eating habits disgusting and made it a point to foist sugar on the teen every chance he had gotten and the Cap'n Crunch was the one thing that stuck, but Kevin still wouldn't pour milk over the cereal.

"Dean yelling isn't going to change anything." Sam said. "He's not supposed to tell us."

"That's right Winchester, so sit down and eat your eggs." Connor said. "When he can tell us, he'll tell us."

Gabriel suddenly popped into the room. "Kevin! No Wheaties? I'm proud of you kiddo!"

Murphy who had picked that moment to turn around dropped his cup of coffee on the floor not even noticing the broken crockery. He was too busy staring at Gabriel mouth opening and closing like a fish and only managing to get out a strangled squeak.

Meg hurried over and started picking up the shards of the cup. Everyone else looked at Gabriel wondering what had put Murphy into a state of shock. Connor was the one that told them.

"You look like a fucking glow in the dark peacock!"

"A what?" Sam said confused. Gabriel just looked like the same sawed off runt he always looked like to Sam.

"He's glowing like a damned 100 watt light bulb!" Murphy finally managed to get his voice back "And he's got these huge fucking wings!"

"Oh great, you two would pick this moment to suddenly gain the ability to perceive my true visage." Gabriel said. "Get over it. And if you compare my wings to a peacock again Connor I'll stick you in a time loop at the point your mother found those girlie magazines under your mattress!"

Kevin calmly picked up his backpack and reached inside taking out a tablet that he laid on the table. "'And those whose names are written in this stone are among my most beloved saints, and I give unto them to gaze upon the grace of the angels that they be not blinded by the might of my army.' Connor and Murphy's names are on the tablet."

Kevin flipped it over. "'And I give unto them who would shepherd my flock, power over the demons of hell and all creatures of evil.' This is a list of Family names. Campbell, Colt, Singer, Winchester about 15 families all together."

Kevin picked the second tablet "'And I give unto the prophet the meaning of the word that he may see the word and speak the word under the protection of heaven.' Do I have to tell you my name is on this?"

Gabriel snapped his fingers so that he was sitting on the counter. "Did you finish the other one?" The archangel asked.

"The rebirth of the Seraphs, yes I know all about that too. And I know what it means." Kevin said, then waved his hand around the table. "But they don't."

"Cas, Balth get your asses down here!" Gabriel said.

"Dammit!" Murphy squinted his eyes against the glare. Gabriel looked over and snapped sunglasses onto Murphy and Connor's faces.

Meg had retreated into a far corner of the room. "Too many angels in one room for my sense of self preservation, guys."

"Relax, no one here is going to smite you luv," Balthazar gave Meg a lecherous wink "Unless you ask us to."

"Balthazar!" Castiel warned. "Leave Meg alone."

Gabriel looked around the room at everyone. Hopping down from the counter he took a deep breath and said seriously, "Welcome to the Anti-Apocalypse."

"Anti-Apocalypse?" Dean repeated voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's how we send the demons back and lock hell." Kevin said "It really doesn't have a name so Anti-Apocalypse works for me. We have to rebuild the 66 seals. "We're halfway there."

"And you started it Sammy! When you overpowered Lucifer and jumped into the pit. The first seal was restored." Gabriel said. "Now we just have to finish restoring the other 30 plus that are left.


	9. Just don't smite Christopher Walken

"Is this rebirth thing Kevin mentioned at part of this whole Anti-pocalypse too?" Sam asked.

"Yes, It's what was happening to Cas. God chose certain Seraph and caused their grace to be reborn at a greater level." Kevin explained.

"What?" Dean looked at Cas. trying to see if he could spot anything different.

"He got promoted Deano! Try to keep up." Gabriel said. "Cas, Balthazar and Joshua are all Archangels now just like I am."

"Well it looked more like he was being punished to me." Dean explained weakly.

"It was not a pleasant experience, Dean." Castiel said.

"Your penchant for understatment is atounding Cassie." Balthazar said then turned to speak to Dean. "You try sprouting an extra set of wings and see how much you like it."

Connor suddenly got up from his chair and walked over to Gabriel, reaching out to try touch one of his feathers. "Hands off the wings chucklehead!" Gabriel said snatching his wing back out of reach.

"We just wanted to know what they feel like. It's really weird looking at them because it's like they're there but they're not." Murphy explained.

Gabriel sighed. "It's because you're seeing a manifestation of grace. Grace really doesn't have a physical form, it's all power and energy. So there's really nothing there that the human eye can see. When I was still carrying messages for Dad full time it was a pain in the ass sometimes to get humans to believe I was an angel. So I had do things like transform into a burning bush to get people's attention. Then Dad came up with the idea of sainting certain people so they could see our true visage. Definitely shaved a lot of time off of making deliveries.

"So back to what's important." Sam prompted. "Cas, Balthazar and Joshua are Archangels and we're supposed to be restoring seals remember?"

"Sorry it's just kind of weird having someone actually see me after all these centuries." Gabriel apologized. "You get used to being invisible and it's nice when people can see the real you."

Gabriel got back to the serious business of restoring the seals. "The truth is we won't even know when a seal is restored most of the time. Only the major ones. We've identified several of those already; Sammy's swan dive into the pit, Crowley raising Sam as the soulless man, the return of the souls to Purgatory and the death of Dick Roman are the ones we've identified so far."

"The problem however, is the final seal." Castiel said. "I do not think Sam and Dean will be comfortable with it."

"What's the final seal?" Dean demanded. "What is it the Sam and I won't like?"

Gabriel groaned. "Cas we are going to have to discuss this habit of yours for telling everything you know. Or at least get you to understand the concept of sugarcoating bad news."

"Okay now I am worried." Sam said. "What is it you don't want to tell us What restores the final seal?"

"Oh nothing major," Balthazar snarked. "We just have to let Mikey and Luci out of the cage."

* * *

The Alpha was sitting in his study. Two small girls sat on pillows at his feet playing with dolls while he watched them fondly. Virgin's blood was in such short supply the only way to guarantee a supply was to procure children and then raise them sheltered away from the world. It had been his way for decades now.

These two would grow up and when they came of age they would join his nest. It was a good way to keep himself surrounded by loyal children. And he had to admit he developed a fondness for all of these, his adopted children. In his way he was as loyal the them as they were to him.

Now Benny had made his way out of Purgatory thanks to Dean Winchester. The Alpha did not delude himself. Benny would slaughter his children and would make this world run with blood. Benny did not understand restraint. It was something that both he and Loki had realized eons ago.

Loki had tricked Benny into exiling himself to Purgatory. It was only in the moments immediately after, when Loki was recovering from the massive effort of performing the ruse that the Alpha had discovered Loki's secret and sworn to Protect Loki's true identity, and he had for centuries. While the Alpha would never be inviting the Archangel to Sunday dinner there was respect between them. Gabriel had warned him that Benny had returned and to be honest Gabriel had done him a favor by taking the impossible to kill Edgar off of his hands too.

Benny was creating an army of the turned. That was to be expected. The fact that Benny had reached out to Crowley was not. In any case, a meeting between the two could have devastating consequences. If Benny meant to align himself with Crowley it only made sense that the Alpha would need and ally. Luckily all the Alpha had to do was ask, Benny had to produce the Winchesters.

* * *

"I hear you've been looking for me." Gabriel said as he popped into the living room of an expensive apartment in Dubai. "Here I am."

Kali turned around. "Gabriel. You're looking much healthier than I expected. Last I heard your loving brother had plunged your own blade into your heart."

"You know what they say, can't keep a good man or angel down." Gabriel quipped. So let me guess, Poseidon is the one screaming loudest for my blood."

"All the Greeks want your head on a platter. Pretty much all of the Norse are willing to overlook the fact that you're an angel. How did Thor put it again? 'Loki has always been a pain in the ass, the fact that he has feathers just explains it.' The Egyptians seem to be evenly split' And the lesser pantheons can't seem to come to any agreement." Kali said. "It's pretty much 50 50. I have convinced a few here and there to stay out of it; but Poseidon won't back down, even after hearing how easily Lucifer slaughtered everyone."

"Poseidon has water on the brain." Gabriel said flopping down on the couch. "After all these years you would think he would have forgotten all about me and Thetis instead of holding a grudge."

Kali took a seat facing on the matching loveseat. "Would you forget your lover comparing you to another man and telling you that you were lacking?" Kali shook her head. "Tell me, could you kill as easily as Lucifer did?" Kali asked "It could very well come down to that."

"I could. Any Archangel could." Gabriel said. "But unlike Lucifer I don't kill just for the fun of it."

"Why did you come back that night? You could have just walked away." She said.

"I don't know. Maybe I was feeling nostalgic. Maybe I just wanted to save at least one of you from your own stupidity." Gabriel said. "Even though you wouldn't listen when I warned you. Fat lot of good it did."

"It was not a waste Gabriel." Kali said getting up and coming to sit next to him. When she started to lean forward, Gabriel grabbed her shoulders. "Gabriel, Will you deny us the opportunity to love each other again?"

"Kali, lets not make things any worse between us, Okay? You moved onto Baldur of all people." Gabriel stood up.

Kali stood with him. "Odin was right. He warned me that you would never forgive me for turning to Baldur."

"Let's just leave this the way it ended, being able to tolerate each other. Goodbye Kali." Gabriel pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Castiel was sitting on a pillow on the floor next to Meg his head tilted out of habit as he processed the movie. The humans were scattered around the room on couches or chair's munching on snacks. The humans in the room were more amused from watching the angel than the screen. Castiel was completely lost...aAnd offended on behalf of the absent Gabriel. This was the scene Gabriel found when he returned.

Castiel sputtered. "But this is a lie! He is nothing like that!" The movie was The Prophecy 3. They had already watched 1 and 2.

"Oh I don't know," Dean said "I think Christopher Walken makes a great Gabriel. And you have to admit that scene where the detective was questioning him was soooo Gabriel."

On screen 'Gabriel' was erractically driving a car while playing a trumpet. Gabriel was trying to find the Nephilim destined to save the world by defeating Puriel.

"No it is wrong. In the first movie he was exactly like Michael and now he's just a powerless idiot." Castiel was insisting.

Gabriel looked at his little brother sitting there defending him against a piece of Hollywood crap and suddenly burst out laughing, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "Oh Cas, grow an extra set of wings and suddenly you're my knight in shining armor." Gabriel popped over to sit next to Castiel and reached out with his grace to touch Castiel's and wrapping an arm across his shoulder. "Just don't smite Christopher Walken, he's a good actor even if he is a bad me."


	10. Tree toppers are fun behind closed doors

Crowley was sitting on a bench next to a lake. A man sat next to him and looked out over the water. "Crowley, the demon who wants to meet in a crowded park."

Crowley stretched his legs out. "I've found that when someone wants me to come to them I always find myself stepping into a Devil's trap. I'd rather avoid that. Especially when I don't know who it is that I am dealing with."

"I suppose that is reasonable. You have spent quite a lot of time getting trapped after all." Benny said. "I'm sure that your time is as valuable as my own so let's just get to it. You want the Winchesters, I want 50 of your demons."

"I've already put a deal on the table." Crowley said. "You give me the Winchesters and I make you the Alpha. You soul is not in question, you keep it, forever. No hellhounds chasing you down in 10 years."

Benny laughed. "The leviathans weren't the only things inside of that damned angel, and they aren't the only ones who found information that was to their benefit. Did you really think Castiel was fooled by you? You managed to work your way up from a low level crossroads demon to the King of Hell. The angel knew that didn't happen by you keeping to the spirit of your deals even if you did keep to the letter of them."

"I never welshed on a deal!" Crowley said offended. "I kept to them all."

"Yes but you also exploited every loophole you could find didn't you?" Benny said. "So Castiel simply stuck it to you before you could stick it to him. I find that admirable in an angel. So you will forgive me if I make sure that you don't have the means to stick it to me."

"I'm offering to make you the Alpha." Crowley explained. "There's only two ways that can happen. Either you have my help and backing, or you are the child of Eve. The current Alpha is her son. So that leaves my help."

"Your sense of self importance is amazing." Benny said. "I don't need your help, Eve gave birth to twins. My brother holds his position because he had the help of a meddling angel. The 50 demons I ask for have nothing to do with my fight against my brother. They are simply to keep that angel from poking his nose into my business again.

I give you the Winchesters and you give me the demons. Then we walk away from each other with no further contact." Benny said as he stood up. "Those are my terms and they are not negotiable. Think about it. Let me know when you decide you want the Winchesters out of your hair badly enough to accept them." Benny turned and walked away.

* * *

Cas and Gabriel had been checking the grounds for any evidence of Leviathans when Castiel suddenly felt a silent prayer from Dean. Gabriel simply said "Go. I'll finish here."

Castiel appeared to find Sam and Dean being held back by Murphy and Connor. Cas wasn't sure if it was from The Vampire Alpha standing in the doorway glaring at Dean or each other.

"I always knew you Winchesters were fools." The Alpha said. "At least Sam had the good taste to give Lucifer a ride to the Cage, but you Dean, you gave Benny a ride out of Purgatory! I would think that you would know better after seeing how well giving things from Purgatory a ride to Earth turns out when the feathered fool in the trench coat over there brought back the leviathans."

"Dean who or what is Benny?" Sam was demanding not happy.

"Castiel, it seems we have a little trouble in Paradise." Meg said noticing the angel's arrival. "Your brother has some very interesting 'friends'. He" she pointed at the Alpha "says that it's life and death and he needs to see Gabriel.

And Dean is keeping secrets from Sam. I must say I may be stuck here, but I'm not bored. Who knew you tree toppers were such fun behind closed doors."

"What in the name of our Father is going on here?" Gabriel yelled, letting a hint of his true voice bleed through. as he popped in and saw all the tension.

"Well," Meg started "Your buddy the Alpha has pegged Sam, Dean and Castiel as fools, your saintly twins don't know what to do with themselves and Kevin has run off to his room probably hiding under his bed in terror."

The Alpha looked at Gabriel. "You and I need to talk, you offered me your backing against Benny."

Dean suddenly interrupted. "You what! You you two are conspiring and making deals with each other?!"

"Still your voice Dean Winchester!" Gabriel said striking Dean mute. "You are the one who brought Benny back here!" He turned back to the Alpha "And you. Do not ever again abuse my tolerance by calling my brother a fool!"

The Alpha nodded and apologized. "My apologies, Gabriel. I can only say that Benny's presence and actions worry me. My self control is not at it's best."

Gabriel nodded accepting the apology. "My brother's actions were foolish, but he himself realized it and attempted to make amends. Let's talk in private, Gabriel said leading the way to the private study that Kevin used for meditation and waving his hand to restore Dean's voice on the way by.

As soon as the door closed Sam turned to Dean and demanded "What did you do, Dean?"

"You weren't falling over yourself to get me out of Purgatory so I had to find my own way back didn't I?" Dean spat. "You were too busy with your girlfriend and your dog."

"I needed time to come to grips with three years of hell." Sam said.

"You aren't the only one in this family who has gone to hell, Sammy." Dean spat. "Or did you just forget that I made a deal to save your life."

"No Dean, I didn't forget." Sam said tiredly. "So you went to hell. You got tortured by Alistair but you always had an out, pick up the blade like he wanted.

I ended up in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. There was nothing that they wanted, nothing I could do to make them stop. I ended up going crazy from what they did to me Dean. Not even Cas shifting it fixed it. So yeah I grabbed onto a normal life to keep from ending up back in the nuthouse."

Sam turned and headed for the front door. Murphy hurried after him. "I'll go keep an eye on him."

* * *

Gabriel and the Alpha were also having a discussion.

"You know Benny was one of the souls sucked up by your brother. He knows your secret." The Alpha said.

Gabriel let out a sarcastic little laugh. "I don't think that matters now. Crowley already opened the closet door and outed me. The pagans are looking at a civil war over what to do with me. They can't even figure out if I'm a traitor or a spy."

"Wars and rumors of war. Isn't that one of your Christian signs? Your Apocalypse may have been derailed but it looks like the pagans and the children of Eve will do their best to see that widespread destruction still occurs." The Alpha said. "The only way to stop it is to stop Crowley. He's dead center of the turmoil.

"I won't argue the point. Not even Lucifer would turn his back on Crowley. He tried to kill Lucifer by giving the Winchesters Samuel Colt's gun." Gabriel answered.

"You should know that Crowley is about to drag heaven into the war between me and Benny. 50 Demons in exchange for Sam and Dean Winchester. To keep a certain meddling angel too occupied to stick their nose into vampire business again." The Alpha said. "Benny knows everything about the Winchesters that Castiel knows."

"And Dean is bound by his own dealings with Benny." Gabriel sighed. "Yes I know. In a way having a wedge between Sam and Dean is to our advantage right now. Sam won't be so quick to run behind Dean when Dean chooses to do something stupid."

"Once Crowley agrees to Benny's terms, Benny will call in his marker. Things will be more difficult then." The Alpha reasoned. "Perhaps you should let Sam strike now? If Benny were to die right now a lot of bloodshed would be avoided."

"That would leave a gulf between the Winchesters that would be more of a problem in the long run than just letting Benny hang himself. Dean is not as trusting as people believe. There's a lot of John Winchester in him." Gabriel said.

"I don't envy you your decision. Lives will be lost either way." The Alpha said. "The only question is how many."

"Luckily it's not a choice I have to make by myself." Gabriel said. "The other Archangels have a say too."

"But the final decision is still yours." The Alpha said.

"I know." Gabriel said "But I wish it wasn't."


	11. Loki Odinsson

"Gabriel." Joshua set down the seedling he had selected in the box he was preparing to transplant. Straightening up he looked at his older brother. "You are troubled."

"Is it that obvious?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course it is!" Joshua stepped forward. "You're frowning and your shoulders are as rigid as Atlas'."

Gabriel sighed. "There are so many things happening right now and everyone looks to me to handle it. If I knew this was what Dad had in mind, I think I would hidden inside of an active volcano somewhere."

"At least you are trying to joke about it. That's a good sign at least." Joshua said, picking up the box and handing it to Gabriel. "I'm planting Palm trees today. You can help. Physical Labor can go a long way toward relieving stress."

Joshua picked up a shovel and started walking. "Tell me your troubles while we walk."

"War, Joshua. A war that I don't want to involve us in, but I can't see any way around it." Gabriel answered.

"You mean wars don't you? As I see it two wars are brewing one among the vampires," Joshua paused, "And one among the pagans."

"Crowley's demons will be involved in the Vampire war, not the Pagan one." Gabriel said.

Joshua stopped and looked at Gabriel. "And the pagans fight over you. Which do you think is of more importance to me, and to Castiel and Balthazar?" Joshua took the box of seedlings from Gabriel and set them on the ground.

"We remember Gabriel. What it was like when we were a family bound to each other though love. It was inconceivable to raise our hands against each other or to allow an outsider to do so. It was Michael and Lucifer's bickering that corrupted us.

I think our father wanted you to leave. He wanted you to stay clear of the corruption in preparation for this day. Raphael stayed and in the end was as corrupted as Michael and Lucifer before it was all over, but you my brother stayed clear.

When you returned it was just a handful of us left, those who still remembered what we meant to each other in the beginning and you brought that back to us. The young ones see heaven the way our family was meant to be." Joshua said as he plunged the shovel into the earth creating a hole.

"If we go to war it is what we were created for. Our father created us to be warriors and warriors fight wars." Joshua picked up a seedling and gently placed it in the hole packing dirt loosely around the root. "But no General has to go to war alone, You have officers to help you plan. You have soldiers to carry out your plans. Just remember it does not all rest on your shoulders."

"Joshua I begin to see why he only talked to you for so many centuries." Gabriel said. "You have a gift for helping others to see clearly.

Would you be willing to take a trip with me? I think you are probably the most skilled diplomat I know."

* * *

"I swear those two are driving me crazy." Murphy said as he sat down with his coffee.

"Tell me about it." Connor grunted. "I am so tired of Connor tell Sam or Connor tell Dean. I'm about ready to lock em up together and throw away the key!"

"Castiel, why don't you talk to them." Murphy suggested.

"I do not think Sam and Dean will listen to me in their present states of mind." Castiel said. "Perhaps you should talk to them apart from each other. I believe that they may be able to better relate to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Connor asked.

" I believe that you both have begun to bond with the Winchesters. Sam and Murphy seem to commiserate with each other over how annoying you and Dean can be." Cas started.

Annoying Murph? You think I'm annoying?" Connor yelled.

"There are times when you are a right pain in the arse with your older brother bullshit, so yes." Murphy answered.

"I'm the elder, I'm allowed to be a pain in the arse when you're being a childish idiot." Connor countered. And things went downhill from there.

"Well that went well." Meg said watching the twins arguing. "Gabriel can deal with two sets of arguing brothers when he gets back."

* * *

"It's okay Joshua, I don't think the Asgard are going to do anything." Gabriel said as they mounted the stairs to Odin's hall.

"I'm simply wondering if they will be as welcoming as you think." Joshua said worrying at his tie. For the umpteenth time. Gabriel stopped looking at Joshua and snapped his fingers switching out the suit with Jeans and a work shirt, Joshua's normal attire.

"I killed the Men in Black dress code remember? I'm not going in here looking like Agents J and K! Thor would never let me live that down." Gabriel grumbled. Gabriel continued up the steps and through the large doors that opened as soon as he approached. He stopped with Joshua at his side as silence fell over the hall, every pair of eyes fixed on them.

A large blond man sitting at the high table stood up annoyed at the interruption. Then his frown grew into a wide smile. "My Brother! Don't just stand there! Come, take your place by my side at the high board!"

"Are you sure you want an Archangel sitting at the king's side, Thor?" Gabriel asked.

"In this Hall you are still Loki Odinsson and a rightful prince of Asgard. Father made it so when he stood at the board and raised his horn declaring you his son before all assembled." Thor answered.

The woman who had been seated at Thor's left had stood up and made her way to stand in front of Gabriel. She gave him a bright smile and hugged him tightly. "Lok...Gabriel, You may not have been born to us but we adopted you into our family and our hearts. Welcome home."

Gabriel couldn't resist smiling at her. "Thank you." Taking her hand he turned toward Joshua. "Mother, This is Joshua, one of my brothers. Joshua this is Freya my adopted mother."

Freya gave Joshua a bright smile as she threaded her arm through his while doing the same with Gabriel and other other side. She led the angels to the High board. Releasing Gabriel she smiled as Thor and Gabriel hugged.

She turned to one of the servants, "More mead! Tonight we celebrate the return of my son and welcome his brother Joshua to Asgard!"

* * *

Joshua, Gabriel and Thor stood as Freya got to her feet. The mead was still flowing and Thor showed no signs of slowing down. He was entertaining Joshua with stories of some of Gabriel's pranks among the Asgard as Loki. Freya had finally decided it was time to let them men talk.

"Gabriel, you will break your fast with me in the morning." Freya said "Joshua you are welcome in our hall the servants have prepared a room for you when you wish to take your rest. I don't think Gabriel and Loki will close their eyes this night." She gave her sons a smile before leaving.

Once she was gone from the Hall, Gabriel spoke. "I'm sorry Thor. If Odin had listened to me, maybe he would still be alive. On top of that now I've managed to drag you into a civil war."

Thor placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Odin was ever pigheaded brother. There is no one who could have convinced him of the threat. And as for Poseidon, If that waterlogged son of a sea serpent thinks Asgard will give up one of our own he is sadly mistaken. The house of Odin will not bow to a bunch of Greeks who lost all power to the upstart Romans. He wants a fight he will get one."

Joshua now spoke up. "It is not just Pagans we will be at war with, demons and Vampires also will find reason to take up arms."

"Truly?" Thor said looking at Joshua. When the angel nodded Thor turned to Gabriel with a laugh. "Why does it not surprise me that trouble follows you about like a dark cloud, brother. No matter, your enemies are my enemies. Asgard will stand shoulder to shoulder with heaven against all who would wish you harm."

Gabriel picked up his horn of Mead. "Well here's to standing on the field of battle together once again. Only this time I have no reason to hide what I am."

"So you won't be hiding behind me?" Thor raised his own horn, "That will be a new experience!" He teased.


	12. By this time tomorrow

Sam walked into the kitchen sat his laptop down in front of Dean and pointed at the screen. "Look!" Okay so that one word amounted to talking to Dean but it's not like he had a choice.

Dean who had just taken a bit out of his sandwich looked up at Sam and then the screen. Chewing quickly he swallowed. "Werewolf."

"Yeah, in town too. Having a werewolf this close isn't good Dean. Not with everything that's going on right now." Sam said.

"So I guess you want to go hunt the damned thing." Dean said. "That means we have to talk to each other, Bitch."

"Better than having it stumble on this place, Jerk." Sam replied. Apologies now had been given and accepted between the Winchesters.

"Fuck you Connor!" Murphy said as he entered the kitchen with Connor on his heels. " Till Ma tells us, either one of us could be older."

"You're just being a baby because you know I'm right." Connor said. "I'm not the brat, you are and always have been!"

"Guys!" Sam tried to interject and was completely ignored by the twins.

"Brat? BRAT!" Murphy yelled. "Who was it got their knickers in a twist cause Ma let me have a dog! You pouted for a whole damned month cause she was allergic to that fuckin alley cat you dragged home.!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other for a second before Dean yelled "Hey! Will you two Irish asshats shut up for two seconds?"

Two pairs of identical blue eyes turned to glare at Dean before Sam stepped between them. "Guys we have a problem here. Can we put the fighting on hold until after we take care of it?"

Murphy glared at Dean for a second longer before turning to Sam "What kind of problem?"

"Looks like we got ourselves a werewolf in town." Dean said tapping the screen.

"And there hasn't been any werewolf activity around this area for the last 40 years." Sam said. "Now suddenly there is."

"You think it's connected to us being here." Connor said "Makes sense. From what Gabriel told us when we first got here this place is like an angel's version of Fort Knox. The security he put on this place is tighter than Dick's hatband."

"So Crowley would know it was here and that we're not taking any chances on him getting in." Dean explained. "But there are other things that can get past the demonic wards, like vampires...and werewolves."

"Guess this means you two get a crash course in werewolf hunting." Sam said.

"Actually we probably should have been showing you guys some tricks of the trade before now." Dean said. "Cas and Gabe have the demonic stuff covered but it's going to fall to us to care of everything else."

"As long as we can shoot it." Connor said. "Count us in.

"Silver bullets work for most things. Beheading for others like vampires, you cut off their head." Dean said. "There's a few other things that are specialized methods like Tricksters."

"Seriously Dean? I don't think the Trickster will be a problem, he's on our side remember?" Sam said.

"Are you sure he is the only Trickster out there, Sam?" Dean asked.

"What the hell is a Trickster?" Murphy asked.

"Gabriel when he's in the in the mood to be a comedian." Sam said.

"How many times did he kill me again, Sammy?" Dean asked. "And it wasn't funny!"

* * *

"Mother will accompany you back to represent Asgard. I will remain here and gather the army." Thor said. "I don't have to tell you to take care of her."

"She's my mother too. She'll have the protection of all the angels in Heaven." Gabriel said.

"You were gone from us too long, brother. I've missed your presence." Thor said. "And I noticed you have not lost your touch for causing chaos in the Hall with your pranks. Brunhilde swears on Odin's name to pluck you like a chicken." He laughed.

"I don't know why." Gabriel smirked. "She has a beautifully shaped bald head!"

"I believe the fact that she is bald is reason enough." Thor said. "Although I admit she was deserving. Cutting off the braid of a servant girl for a simple accident was going overboard."

"Brunhilde always has been a bitch. She just needs to be reminded that the universe doesn't revolve around her ever now and then." Gabriel said. "Besides, her hair will grow back in by tonight."

"Ready to go Mother?" Thor asked as Freya and Joshua joined them.

"Yes. After meeting Joshua, I'm eager to meet the rest of Gabriel's family." She said. "If they are all like Joshua, I have no idea why you left."

"Luckily you should never have to meet Lucifer and Michael." Joshua said. "They are locked together in a cage where they can hate each other without it touching the rest of us. Heaven is much like it was in the beginning."

"And if Balthazar gets to be too much of an annoyance, he never goes to the Garden." Gabriel said.

"He thinks it's boring. No Liquor and loose women." Joshua added.

Thor laughed. "You will have to introduce me to this Balthazar! He sounds like my kind of angel!"

Gabriel managed to put a look of horror on his face. "The two of you together? I think I'd prefer the Apocalypse!"

Thor pulled Gabriel into a hug. "Don't wait so long to visit next time." He extended his hand to Joshua. "Know you have a seat at the high board and a horn of mead waiting anytime Joshua." Finally he turned to his mother and hugged her. "Try to keep your little son out of any further trouble, though I doubt you will succeed. He is Loki after all."

Gabriel gave Thor a mock glare and said "I'm not little!" Stepping next to Joshua and putting his hand on Freya's arm, the three of them vanished.

* * *

Crowley looked at the werewolf. "Remember my orders. I want the Winchesters and the prophet alive."

"You expect us to take the Winchesters without harming them?" The man asked. "That is suicide. They will kill us."

"I didn't say unharmed. I said alive, if they happen to be in less than perfect health, well there's no help for it." Crowley said. "I do understand how dangerous they can be."

Crowley handed two bottles full of liquid with rags stuffed in the to the werewolf. "For the angels. Holy Oil. It will banish them long enough for you to do what you have to do."

"And your little wayward Demon? What about her?"

"If you kill her, she will have to find another meat suit. You should be long gone by then." Crowley explained. "Tonight is the full moon, I expect to have Winchesters and a prophet before sun up."

Crowley watched the werewolf leave. He wasn't the smartest wolf around but beggars can't be choosers. And Crowley certainly wasn't going to bow to that vampire. If the offered deal wasn't good enough then Crowley would just get what he wanted a different way.

This Benny was arrogant. But then again so was the current alpha. It must be a family trait. Crowley wasn't going to give an inch. Once the gates of hell were opened Crowley would rule this world there was nothing the Winchesters, the pagans or the angels could do about it. And Crowley was going to open those hell gates. Soon everyone would bow down to Crowley or die. And the first two bowing were going to be Castiel and Gabriel.

Crowley thought about the angels. He would bring Alistair back especially for those two. They deserved nothing less than the worst tortures of hell. As a matter of fact maybe he'd have Alistair break Dean again and then Sam first. Have them do the torture.

Crowley smiled at the thought of Castiel under a blade wielded by Dean Winchester. Considering the devotion that angel felt toward Dean there was no greater torture anyone could imagine. By this time tomorrow Crowley thought.


	13. Benny is that you?

"You're Back!" Balthazar said as the trio appeared at the edge of the training field. Catching sight of Freya " Balth moved closer to Joshua and "Whispered who is that?"

"Balthazar this lovely lady is Freya." Joshua answered, a warning clear in his words.

"I take she's off limits?" Balthazar whispered back.

"Balth, stop whispering, I can hear you." Gabriel said. "And yes she is off limits. Freya is Loki's mother."

Balthazar shook his head as Gabriel took Freya's hand and led her away from the field with Joshua in tow.

"Unbelievable! Gabriel has a MILF!"

"I heard that." Gabriel said over his shoulder.

"It's your fault!" Balthazar shot back. "You should have picked an ugly mother... like Medusa!"

"So that is Balthazar?" Freya said with a laugh. "Yes, I think he and Thor would get along wonderfully!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Gabriel said . "Joshua will take you to the Garden. I have to check on a few things. Then I will give you the grand tour."

"Take your time. I am used to having to wait on Thor to handle business first with Asgard. I assume it is no different for you in Heaven." Freya said giving him a peck on the cheek.

Gabriel watched her and Joshua wander off toward the Garden before turning back toward the training field.

"Are you going to smite me now?" Balthazar asked cringing in pretend fear.

"Just keep your libido under control." Gabriel growled. "Now tell me how are our little brothers and sisters coming along with their training? They need to learn how to summon armor immediately."

"So I take it we will be going to war?" Balthazar asked. "I know that you wanted to avoid it. But have faith in them Gabriel. They don't have the experience that we have, but they are knowledgeable."

"Balth you know as well as I do that experience is how we manage to stay alive." Gabriel said.

"I know but remember you, me Castiel, Joshua; all of us at some point in time set foot on the field of battle for the first time."

"I still feel like I'm sending lambs to the slaughter. Get them assembled Balth." Gabriel said. I want them to start drilling in armor now."

* * *

Sam and Dean had spent the day narrowing down the possibilities of who the werewolf could possibly be. There were only two motels in town so the odds were good that the wolf was staying at one of them. Sam and Murphy were at Motel 6 and finding nothing. As a matter of fact there were only a handful of rooms rented.

"Sam, do you get the feeling the fuckers we call brothers sent us here because all the attacks happened on the other side of town?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah, I do. The Sun Dollar is more of a transient motel. More of the kind of place you'd expect someone with something to hide to stay at. Pay in cash, no questions asked." Sam said. :Perfect for someone who wanted to stay in town and be invisible while they are here.

"So why are we cooling our heels here?" Murphy asked. "I would think we'd all be better off together.

"We would be." Sam said as he walked over to the Suburban. "So let's go."

* * *

"Connor!" Dean yelled as Connor flew through the air to slam into the wall. Connor bonelessly slid down to slump in a heap on the floor not moving. Dean was forced to turn his attention to the werewolf who was now totally focused on the hunter.

Dean struggled to pull his knife out of his coat. He had dropped his gun and had no idea where it was. The werewolf snarled in his face before tossing him over a table to land with an oomph as all the air was knocked from his lungs.

As luck would have it, he spotted his gun about 5 feet away on the floor. But this was Winchester luck. Even as he reached for the gun the werewolf grabbed the back of his jacket and began dragging him away from it.

Dean figured this was it. He was just sorry that Connor wouldn't make it back to his brother either. Suddenly the weight was gone and a strangled yelp let him know that whatever happened at least the werewolf was gone.

"Dean? Dean come on buddy. Anybody that can make it out of Purgatory and gank all the monsters you did along the way is tougher than this." As voice said has hands pulled him to his feet.

Dean blinked "Benny?" Dean said still confused.

"Yeah brother. Just in the nick of time again eh?" Benny said as he steadied Dean on his feet.

Dean reached up to touch his head. And his hand came away sticky with blood. Then he remembered Connor. As he turned to look, Benny said "Out cold, bruised and a bit banged up but he won't be shuffling off his mortal coil any time soon."

"Man what the hell are you doing here.?" Dean started.

"Just happened to be in the area tracking a werewolf. Should have known I'd find you in the middle of it." Benny said and placed a hand on his shoulder. as he swayed again. "You going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll live." Dean answered.

"Your brother will probably be showing up in a minute. I'd better get out of here. I know you don't want him to know about me yet." Benny said. "Stay out of trouble Dean. I won't always be around to save your ass." Benny hurried away.

Dean made his way over to Connor. It was probably only a minute or two before he heard Sam and Murphy calling out.

"In here! Dean yelled.

* * *

Joshua had shown Freya around since Gabriel had ended up getting stuck at the training grounds. She had finally convinced Joshua that she would be just fine watching The training. As she explained she would spend many enjoyable afternoons watching Thor train his men.

"Come on people!" Gabriel was standing in front of the gathered angels. "Summoning armor is a waste of time if that armor can't protect you. If you're going to keel over from a rock shot at you with a slingshot you aren't going to last any longer than Goliath did, and believe me that was a quick battle.

You should be able to summon your armor and be ready for battle in the blink of an eye."

Gabriel was suddenly clad in his signature golden armor. "And that armor has to protect you on the ground and in the air. Higher level demons can fly too, and they won't hesitate to engage you while airborne."

Balthazar was standing quietly behind Gabriel. "Should we show them what you mean?"

Gabriel turned and looked at him. "I think that's a good idea. We can spar and show them how it works." Gabriel turned toward the angels. "Watch Balthazar and see how he summons his armor."

Balth's armor was silver and of a much simpler design than Gabriel's. Where Gabriel carried the impression of a ram's head on his breastplate, Balthazar's was smooth.

"Balthazar, I know you aren't used to it yet, but Archangel's wear golden armor with a standard." Gabriel reminded.

"Oh right! Sorry I've been wearing this same design since my first battle."Balthazar's armor changed color until it was the same golden hue as Gabriel's. On his breastplate was a boar's head with large curved tusks. "Better?"

"A pig Balth?" gabriel asked.

"A boar, not a pig." Balthazar corrected. "Don't you know what a nasty disposition those things have?"

Gabriel shook his head. "The enemy is still going to think it's a pig. But hey it's your choice. Maybe a few demons will die of laughter."

"Well you are the one with a sheep as a standard." Balthazar pointed out.

"It's a ram!" And I thought we were going to spar?" Gabriel said. "Besides any demon that has been on the same battlefield with me knows enough to be terrified of sheep."

Balthazar drew his sword. "And after this battle they will be terrified of pigs."


	14. Call me Diogenes

"Gabriel, Thor is going to be shocked when he sees your skill on the battlefield." Freya said. "I can't believe you kept it from us all this time."

"It wasn't easy believe me. Using tricks to fight is a lot harder than just swinging a sword at someone." Gabriel said. "I'm just happy that this time I can fight like Dad intended me to."

"Gabriel! Gabriel!"

Gabriel turned to find Darius quickly approaching. The young angel stopped and nodded politely to Freya before turning to Gabriel.

"Darius, hello again." Freya greeted. "I take it you wish to speak to Gabriel, I will give you privacy." Freya wandered over to the edge of the training field where Balthazar was still putting the young angels through flight drills in their armor.

"Gabriel, you said to come to you if I needed anything." Darius started timidly.

"Yes what is it" Gabriel asked. "What do you need, I'll see to it."

"Another tablet. One that I cannot fully decipher." Darius explained. "I know the words written, but their meaning is withheld from me. All except one sentence. 'Speak with the prophet.'" Darius held the tablet out in front of him.

"You can't." Gabriel said. "At least you can't without a vessel. You would have to go to Earth for that.

And before you even go you would have to learn how to properly don and wear a vessel. If you do it wrong you can cause irreparable damage to the vessel's mind and soul. And of course the vessel would have to be willing."

Gabriel looked to Balthazar "Hey Balth! Come here a minute."

Balthazar excused himself from Freya's side and hurried over. "Don't worry I'm behaving myself although it's not easy." Balth looked at Darius. "Well our little librarian has poked his head out of the library for once. I take you didn't call me over to yell at me for chatting up your mum after all."

"No, Balth I didn't, but stop trying to chat up my mother."Gabriel scolded lightly "I called you over because Darius needs to learn how to properly don and wear a vessel. I don't want another Jimmy Novak on our hands. His soul still hasn't recovered from letting Cas in."

"You know Gabby, it wasn't Cassie's fault." Balthazar said feeling the need to defend Castiel.

"I know it was Zachariah's fault. He should never have sent Castiel into a vessel without teaching him how to properly occupy one." Gabriel agreed. "And Michael should have put a stop to it before it happened. But after finding out how careless Raphael was with his vessels, it doesn't surprise me.

But I'm not about to let something like that happen on my watch. Teach him how Balth, I'll see about getting him a vessel."

* * *

"You should have let me know that you were planning on going on a hunt." Cas scolded as he laid his palm on Connor's ribs. "This could have ended much worse."

"We know that Cas, but it is what Dean and I do." Sam answered. "Gabriel did bring Connor and Murphy here to help protect the prophet."

"We just need a little practical experience you know?" Connor said as he stretched, broken ribs now fully healed.

"And you left the prophet with only Meg and Romeo for protection. Suppose this werewolf had only been meant to draw you away from this place?" Castiel continued. "Gabriel would have all our heads if anything were to happen to him."

"Okay Cas we get it." Dean said. "We screwed up. The next time we need to go hunting we'll be sure to ask for Uncle Cas' permission."

"What Dad's name have you been doing while I was gone?" Gabriel asked looking at the bloody cloths sitting in a pan on the floor. "Can't I leave you Muttonheads alone for any length of time?"

"Just a hunt Gabriel. There was a werewolf in the area and we thought maybe it was here because of us. We took care of it." Dean said.

Sam looked oddly at Dean "Yeah, we took care of it."

Gabriel glanced around the group. Something wasn't quite right but he couldn't put his finger on it. But right now he had a different mission. "Where's Romeo? I need to talk to him?"

"He and Meg are with Kevin." Murphy said. "They were doing guard duty while we were hunting."

* * *

Crowley spun around at the chuckle behind him.

"Expecting someone else?" Benny asked. "Maybe a werewolf with a couple of Winchesters in tow?" Benny shook his head. "Did you honestly think that I would allow it? You need to learn a bit of humility Crowley and accept the fact that I hold all of the cards."

"I'll get the Winchesters without your help!" Crowley said "There are plenty of others out there willing to take what I'm offering!"

"Oh I don't doubt it." Benny said. "Perhaps you should understand what will happen to them." Benny waved a hand and two vampires came forward dragging the body of the werewolf that was supposed to be bringing the Winchesters to him.

"You see Crowley, you get the Winchesters one way and one way only, from me. Send anyone else and they will end up just like him." Benny said.

"Why? Why is it so important that I get them from you?" Crowley asked.

"Because they are a means to an end. When Dean Winchester showed up in Purgatory he gave me a way to exact revenge for something that happened a long time ago. Dean and Sam are going to be my revenge against Gabriel. He has a soft spot for humans in general and Sam and Dean are among a handful that he personally takes an interest in." Benny explained.

"When my brother is dead and I am the Alpha vampire, I want Gabriel to know that I was personally responsible for everything that happened to his precious pets!"

* * *

Sam was rummaging in the fridge for a carton of orange juice and Murphy was pouring a cup of coffee. Dean and Connor had decided to get some rest and recover from almost dying at the claws of a werewolf. Gabriel and a somewhat ashen Romeo came out of Kevin's room. Romeo sat down at the table and Gabriel sat facing him.

"Look, I'm not sure I want to do this." Romeo said. "I've already been possessed once and I didn't like it!"

"Being a vessel is nothing like being possessed Romeo. You have to give your permission to become a vessel." Gabriel said.

"Whoa!" Sam said pulling his head out of the fridge. "What's all this talk about vessels?"

"We need Romeo to agree to be a vessel for a while." Gabriel said.

"What, you mean like having an angel inside of him?" Murphy asked.

"Yes.' Gabriel confirmed. "Romeo you will be just fine. I give you my word."

"Uh, isn't that what Cas told Jimmy Novak? No offense but I wouldn't exactly say Jimmy was fine when we talked to him during that time Cas had left him." Sam said. "Dude said it was like hanging on to the tail of a comet."

"Castiel was not properly trained in wearing a vessel when Zachariah ordered him to take a vessel to speak to Dean. He didn't know what he was doing. That wasn't Cas' fault. The fault was Michael's for allowing it to happen."

"Well yeti over there isn't making me any more inclined to do it." Romeo said nodding at Sam and crossing his arms.

Gabriel suddenly seemed to get a faraway look in his eyes, after a second he sat up straight in his chair. Murphy gasped and walked closer to the archangel a confused look on his face. "What the fuck! You're not glowing."

"Gabriel has asked me to speak to Romeo. To assure him that he will not be harmed." Gabriel turned to look at Romeo. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's a blessing really. And Gabriel has promised that no harm will come to you."

Sam grabbed a knife pointed it at the angel and demanded "Who are you?"

"I was called Diogenes by those who knew me before I gave myself to Gabriel." The vessel answered.


	15. Gabriel, the manipulator

"Diognes? That sounds Greek." Sam said.

"I was born Northern Macedonia. I was a soldier in Phillip's army. I was injured and dying whena beautiful woman came to me on the battlefield. She was Gabriel. She had been carrying him for a lifetime and had asked him to be released. She was a true vessel also but she was unhappy, all of her loved ones were dead. She wanted to join them.

So he found me, another true vessel. He offered me life as his vessel. I had no family only a lifetime of endless war ahead of me. I said yes and became his vessel. Gabriel and I have been together a long time. This was way before we told Mary she was knocked up." Diogenes explained.

"Wait...Mary? The Mary?" Murphy asked offended. "She's the mother of Christ!"

"So?"Diogenes asked rolling his eyes exactly like Gabriel would, as he made his way to the fridge.

"Christ is God's son!" Romeo said.

"So are you, the world didn't turn on it's ear for your birth did it?" Diogenes asked digging in the freezer and pulling out a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. "God has billions of children, what's one more?" Pulling a spoon out of the dish rack he dug out a spoonful of ice cream and popped it in his mouth. Realizing everyone was looking at him in shock he stated, "I've been playing human chariot for an archangel for more than 2000 years, excuse if I'm not impressed that a woman gave birth in a stable! Happens all the time in some third world countries."

"Wow, that's pretty callous." Sam said.

Diogenes sat the table. "Not callous, just not earth shattering when you have seen the bigger picture. Anyhoo back to bsuiness. Gabriel didn't drag me out of my nice warm bed to discuss ancient history. He brought me here to talk to Romeo about being a vessel so..." Diogenes licked his spoon and poked it in Sam and Murphy's direction. "Stop distracting me so I can talk to him, and then get back to my double-jointed twins with the double D's!"

"Double-jointed twins?" Romeo asked interest perked.

"That's the thing about having an angel riding you the right way. If you're a true vessel they want you to be happy. "They shield you from all the fireworks. Create a safe place for you within their grace, kind of like your own little mini-heaven."Diogenes said. "My idea of heaven just happens to be beautiful double jointed twin nymphomaniacs."

Dean accompanied by Castiel picked that moment to enter the kitchen. "Dude! You're an angel! Aren't you supposed to be celibate or something?" Dean said frowning as he was reminded Of Gabriel's Casa Erotica DVD.

"Dean, that is not Gabriel." Castiel said, head tilted to the side.

"Dean meet Diogenes.," Sam said. "Gabriel's vessel."

"What is Gabriel's 'vessel' doing in our kitchen?" Dean asked. "And if Gabriel's vessel is in our Kitchen where is Gabriel?"

"He's trying to convince Romeo to say to yes to the vessel thing." Murphy answered.

Diogenes dug out another spoonful of ice cream. "So am I succeeding?"

"Hell no!" Dean yelled.

"Not your decision, Dean it's Romeo's. And Gabriel is right here, he's just hanging back for the moment." Diogenes said.

"Tell me you're not considering this!" Dean turned to Romeo. "You let that feathered dick in and you'll never get rid of him!"

"That's not exactly true Dean." Sam felt the need to point out. "I did say yes to Lucifer."

"Sammy, you're not helping." Dean said. "And things were so wonderful for you saying yes you ended up getting electroshock therapy!"

"All I'm saying Dean, is maybe it won't be so bad." Sam said.

"Yes."

"Won't be so bad? You saw Jimmy!" Dean yelled.

"Yes!"

"Castiel wasn't properly trained when he first took Jimmy." Diogenes said. "Jimmy is fine now, Gabriel showed Castiel how to protect his vessel.

"YES! I'm saying YES!" Romeo finally yelled.

"Gabriel will let Darius know you agree." Diogenes said with a smile. "And Romeo, our thanks."

* * *

Dean parked the Impala in front of an all night diner. He didn't want to be around when another one of those feathered asswipes showed up. Out of all of them he had yet to meet on worth anything other than Cas.

Gabriel he tolerated only because Gabriel wouldn't think twice about killing him. He'd already proven that hundreds of times. That didn't mean that Dean had to make friends with another one. Getting out of the car he walked to the diner door and saw a sign for fresh peach pie baked daily. Well that would go a long ways towards making him feel better.

He made his way inside and took a seat at an empty booth. He called to the night waitress behind the counter to bring him coffee and a slice of peach pie. The seat across from him didn't stay empty long. He looked up as Benny slid into the booth facing him.

"Dean, I've been waiting to talk to you without your brother around." Benny said.

"Dude! We're supposed to be keeping our distance you know?" Dean hissed. "Sam doesn't know about you yet."

"Dean, sooner or later he will. That archangel is going to tell him, and somehow I don't think little Sammy will be very understanding if he gets the story from Gabriel." Benny said leaning on the table. "You need to tell him yourself."

"I take it you don't like Gabe, huh?" Dean asked.

I've got good reason not to like Gabriel." Benny picked up a menu looking it over. "Just like you. Gabriel is Lucifer 2.0."

"I don't like the guy Benny, but he's nothing like Lucifer." Dean said. Surprised to find himself defending the archangel.

"Dean, none of those apples fell far from the tree." Benny explained "You've met every single one of them. Michael was so righteous, tell me how righteous was he when he was locked in the cage with Sammy? Raphael the nurturer, determined to bring a Civil war to heaven and destroy the world. Lucifer we don't even need to mention.

Gabriel is the youngest of the lot. He learned everything he knows from those three. He's the most manipulative, underhanded, deceiving archangel God ever created because he is everything the first three are rolled up into one. And he won't hesitate to manipulate all of you to further his own agenda."

Dean was looking at Benny doubtfully.

"Who do you think put my brother in power as the Alpha vampire?" Benny said. "I know my brother's habits and so does Gabriel. Gabriel just turns a blind eye."

"You're going to stop the Alpha right?" Dean asked.

"That is what I said when when made our deal." Benny agreed. "But Dean, be careful. Remember you can't trust Gabriel. Truth is you may not be able to trust anyone in that house, Gabriel may have already poisoned their minds."

Benny stood up. "You call me when you talk to Sam, I'll be around."

Dean watched the vampire as he stepped out the diner door and walked past the window. The waitress' voice drew his attention as she sat his pie and coffee in front of him. "Here you go sugar!"

Dean looked down at the slice of pie juices oozing out onto the plate. Suddenly pie didn't look so good.

* * *

Do I need to like speak some words or something?" Romeo asked as he stood outside the church with Gabriel, Murphy and Castiel surrounding him.

"Just relax Romeo. You already said yes." Gabriel told him. "We just wanted you outside so Sam and Kevin were protected from Darius' grace."

"We didn't see any big light show when you left Diogenes." Murphy said present for moral support since he wouldn't be harmed by witnessing an angel's grace.

"That's because I never left him." Gabriel explained. "I simply took a step back allowing his soul to come to the surface."

Gabriel grabbed Murphy's arm and pulled him back a step. "Darius, come on down."

A column of light descended enveloping Romeo's body. After a few seconds the light faded. Romeo was glowing and now had wings.

He looked around and greeted each in turn "Saint Murphy MacManus, Gabriel." He gave a slight bow then turned to Castiel his jaw dropping open. "Archangel Castiel! The texts say you raised a soul from perdition as a Seraph!"

Castiel tilted his head looking at the angel in front of him. "And you are Dairus, now Scribe of Heaven."

"Cas, I think Darius has a little problem fangirling over you. When he found out he was coming to Earth he kept asking Balthazar if he would get to meet you." Gabriel explained. "Technically it's supposed to be impossible for a Seraph to snatch a soul from hell."

"Fangirling?" Castiel repeated looking totally confused.

Gabriel shook his head. "I need to take Darius to Kevin. Ask Murphy what it means." He pointed at the saint who was doubled over with laughter.


	16. Don't flatter yourself, Dean

Sam knocked at the open door getting Connor's attention. "Got a minute?"

"Sure, come on in." Connor was sitting on his bed cleaning his gun. "What's fashing you?"

Sam sat on Murphy's bed, blew out a breath and said. "What happened? I mean Murphy and I aren't stupid. We kind of figured out that you two wanted to get us out of the line of fire, but something happened at the Sun Dollar."

"I got my ass kicked by a werewolf." Connor said. "I was flying through the air and that's all I remember until Dean was leaning over me shaking me awake."

"So you don't have any more of an idea than I do?" Sam shook his head. "Look whatever happened, Dean is keeping something from me. Whatever it is, it's not good."

"He's probably just trying to protect you. He is protective of you." Connor said setting down his gun.

"Do you keep things from Murphy?" Sam asked.

"Murph and I are twins. So we tend to be a lot more open with each other even though we both have pretty much accepted the fact that I'm older." Connor said. "So we tend to tell each other the major shit even if we keep the piddling crap to ourselves." Connor studied Sam for a moment. "This isn't just a case of baby brother annoyance is it?"

"No, Look a while back before we let Lucifer out of the cage, I um could see things, exorcise demons but it was because I was drinking demon blood. The thing is I keep getting these flashes. Just like before." Sam stood up and started pacing brushing his hair back out of his face. "They're about Dean and he's in trouble. But I shouldn't be having them. I'm not drinking the demon blood."

"Until a few days ago, Murphy and I looked at Gabriel and Castiel and saw nothing different about them. Now we have to wear sunglasses to tolerate the glow. " Connor said.

Kevin said God gave you power over demons and evil creatures. Maybe that's what this is. These flashes you're having could be a warning that Dean is being touched by something evil. I think you should talk to Dean. If he doesn't let you know what's going on, then talk to Gabriel."

"Castiel is closer to Dean than Gabriel. Dean and Gabriel don't exactly see eye to eye." Sam said.

"Which is why you need to talk to Gabriel. Castiel being closer to Dean may not see things as clearly. I have a feeling he's a bit over accommodating when it comes to your brother." Connor told him.

* * *

Crowley was headed to the cage. With everything that was going on he figured a chat with the two caged archangels couldn't possibly make things worse. With all the wards in place there was no way they could get out without them being removed.

And there was a way to open the cage without letting them out since the wards were specifically set up for archangels. It's how Crowley was able to get Sam out almost immediately. The fact that Sam's soul had been left in there was actually (believe it or not) a rare honest mistake on Crowley's part.

Crowley stepped inside to find Lucifer and Michael had put as much distance between them as possible. "Gentlemen, not speaking to each other again?"

Michael grunted condescendingly, Lucifer crossed his arms leaned against the wall and looked at Crowley as if he was lower than a pagan. "Crowley, tell me something. Did you come hear to goad me into finding an even worse punishment for you than the one I already have in mind for you when I get out of here?"

"Now now, lets all play nice. I thought you might like to know what's going on while the two of you are in this little time out." Crowley said.

"You mean other than our stupid little Castiel releasing the twice damned leviathans?" Michael snarled.

"Well little Castiel and the Winchesters found a way to send Dick Roman back. "And those who were left on earth seem to have a habit of ending up gutted and hanging from trees."

"Bullshit!" Lucifer said. "Castiel killed Raphael and Michael and I are stuck here. None of the others are strong enough to kill a leviathan."

Crowley reached into his pocket and pulled out the feather Meg had given him that had been tucked in Edgar's pocket. "You neglected to mention little Gabriel."

Lucifer perked up "Gabriel is alive?"

"Evidently your dear daddy decided to bring him back. And Gabe hasn't exactly been making friends since his return. Vampires, shifters, Pagan gods; everyone seems to want a piece of baby brother's ass."

Michael's face darkened but Lucifer growled. "I sincerely hope they think better of it. I will personally put them on the rack if they so much as harm a pinfeather of his grace."

"Oh please!" Michael spat. "Who was it that killed him in the first place?"

Lucifer looked at Michael. "Yes I shoved an Archangel's blade straight through his grace. That's my right or your right! He's our brother. No one else gets to lay a finger our baby brother!"

"Well he's got your vessels to watch his back." Crowley said. "Next best thing to you being there right. You know how well things turn out when the Winchesters are in the middle of it. Don't worry, I'll keep you abreast of how things are going."

Michael turned to Lucifer as the door shut behind the demon. "Lucifer you are the biggest hypocrite I know! Don't pretend you you care about Gabriel when you were perfectly willing to kill him."

"Shut up Michael! Now you're so concerned? You and Raphael never had time for him." Lucifer said. "As I recall I was the one who spent time with him and explained things to him. As soon as he learned enough to realize what a sanctimonious bastard you are he stopped trying to get your attention. Lucifer's little shadow remember."

Crowley listened at the two arguing. Waving to the demon guarding the cage he said "Pay attention and report back to me. They may say something of worth eventually.

* * *

Sam finally managed to pin Dean down to talk the next morning. Dean was tinkering under the hood of the Impala.

"Dean, we need to talk." Sam started.

Dean lifted his head from under the hood and pinned Sam with a glare. "So let's talk Sam. Let's talk about how you turned your back on the family business! How you turned your back on me!"

"You really want to talk about that? Okay let's talk about it." Sam said losing his temper. "Three weeks Dean! That's how long it took for me to end up on a hunt. I knew what I was hunting, a kitsune. And I found him. A 9 year old kitsune boy killing people because he was starving to death.

And you know why he was starving to death Dean? Because his mother wasn't there to feed him. She wasn't there because she was dead, you killed her! I killed a 9 year old boy because of you!

Even after I told you that I had taken care if it You hunted Amy down and killed her! You couldn't trust me nobody knows better than the infallible Dean Winchester, rght? It's perfectly fine for you to kill a 9 year old's mother on the excuse that she was a monster without ever knowing her. You made her kid an orphan and I was the one who had to shove a knife into that child's body because of you."

"Sam, she would have killed again." Dean started.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that. Makes it a whole lot easier doesn't it?" You left that kid an orphan and I was the one who had to clean it up." Sam said. "And guess who took that as the perfect opportunity to renew our acquaintance? I never even saw that dog run out in front of me because Lucifer was riding shotgun.

That's when I realized that I was through. I couldn't do it anymore Dean. I wasn't going to be responsible for some kid being orphaned. I wasn't going to shoulder the guilt and give Lucifer a way back in so I walked away, from hunting. I accepted the fact that you were gone. Because I wasn't going to get so comfortable killing the monsters that I became a monster myself. "

Sam finished with his tirade, stomped off in the direction of the little cemetery needing to be as far away from his brother as he could get.

"Looks like Sammy tore you a new one Deano." Gabriel said as he knelt down next to a familiar dog. The dog was licking the archangel's face. "Gabriel gave the dog a final pat, stood up and said "Go say goodbye to Sammy." The dog obediently trotted off in the direction Sam had gone.

"Max was my dog. 100 years ago. I sent him to take care of Sam when the hallucinations started coming back. I was the one who prodded him into forgetting about hunting." Gabriel said. "I was the one who tried to show him that he had to let you go.

You flatter yourself if you think The Mystery spot had anything to do with you. The Mystery Spot never had a damned thing to do with you other you being a teaching tool. It was about Sam. It was always about Sam, so when the time came he could go on with his life."

Dean was pissed to the max but wisely kept his mouth shut. "You're a thick headed selfish bastard. You've seen how this turns out Dean. That little trip to the future wasn't just about your drinking." Gabriel said. "I'm giving you the chance to tell Sammy about your little secret, or I will."


	17. Hero Worship

Kevin was hunched over a tablet, one of many that Darius had loaned him. The meaning of Darius' tablet was still hidden from him. He and Darius had reasoned that perhaps reading other tablets and gaining a bit of historical background would help them figure out the meaning. Since there was such a large number of tablets they might need to read, Castiel had offered to return to heaven and help Darius bring them back.

Kevin looked up as the two angels appeared. Castiel was his normal stoic self while Darius was grinning from ear to ear. Castiel laid the tablets he was holding on the corner of Kevin's desk.

Turning to Darius Castiel said. "Do not hesitate to ask if you require further assistance."

Kevin smirked at Darius falling all over himself to show his gratitude to 'The Archangel Castiel'. That was how Darius continually referred to Cas even though he had gotten comfortable referring to everyone else in the house with complete informality. When it came to Cas, Darius could not shake the need to address him by his title and name.

"You know you can call him Cas," Kevin said smiling. "We all do."

"I couldn't! Don't you know who he is?!" Darius explained. "He is The Archangel Castiel! He defied God's law by pulling Dean Winchester from hell when he was only a seraph!" The angel was bouncing on his feet obviously excited. "And he went to heaven with me and helped me bring the tablets here. All the others saw me with him!"

Kevin couldn't stifle his laugh. "Darius, sit down. You really have to get a handle on your hero worship. I think it's making him uncomfortable."

"But he is worthy of worship!" Darius exclaimed as he sat down.

"Of course he is, but you're taking it overboard. You can't put people, or well in this case angels, on pedestals." Kevin said. "Eventually they fall off because they can't live up to the expectations you put on them. Then you end up disappointed when they aren't what you have made them out to be."

"He could never disappoint me!" Darius said looking at the door Cas had gone through with an adoringly fanatical smile.

* * *

"Gabriel,"Cas started finding the archangel in the kitchen about to dig into a warm plate of chocolate chocolate chip cookies. I need to speak to you...about Darius."

"Darius huh?" Gabriel snapped up another plate of cookies. "Sure, sit down have a cookie and talk."

"I find his attitude towards me...uncomfortable. I often find him watching me for no reason and Connor and Murphy have called him my stalker." Castiel said. "It is my understanding that stalking is not a good thing, and that people who stalk others often have issues requiring psychological intervention."

"Cas that's not what they meant by 'stalker', they were making a joke. Darius doesn't need a psychiatrist. He's just going through a period of hero worship." Gabriel took a bite out of his cookie and chewed.

"But you would be a much better choice. After all you are The Archangel Gabriel Commander of Heaven's Army and the only original Archangel remaining in heaven's good grace." Cas said standing up. "I will take these cookies to Kevin and tell Darius that he should transfer his attentions to you."

Gabriel stood up to follow Castiel. "Cas I don't think..." That was as far as Gabriel got when he found a full length mirror blocking his way. Instead of his normal attire he was wearing jeans, no shirt and a brown leather vest covered in patches.

"Warriors, come out to play-ayyy!" Balthazar sing songed at him with a smirk.

"I swear to Dad I'm going back in time and making sure that movie was never made" Gabriel said turning to glare at Balthazar.

"Come on Gabby you had to know I was going to try it. I'm an archangel now remember. And since Cassie just pretty much called you the angelic equivalent of an Original Gangster how could I resist?" Balthazar sighed as Gabriel continued to glare at him. "Oh alright!" Balth waved his hand restoring Gabriel's clothes. "You're more of a Baseball Fury anyway."

"What are you doing here Balth?" Gabriel asked.

"Well our little Seraph's are ready to be separated into brigades and since Darius is here with the prophet and all of the Archangels need to be present, I figured it was a good time to take care of it." Balthazar said.

"Get Castiel and meet me in the Garden." Gabriel said. "Tell Darius to keep an eye on things and come get me or Castiel if anything happens."

* * *

"Sam," Dean found Sam sitting on the steps of the church. He took a seat on the step next to him. "I'm sorry."

Sam glanced over at his brother, "What?"

"I'm sorry, I should have trusted you about Amy. I'm sorry I keep forgetting you're not my snot nosed little brother than needs me to make decisions for you. You're an adult and have been for a while. I guess I should start treating you like it.

I should accept the fact that you never wanted this life. It's what Dad wanted and I just kept pushing Dad's wants on you. I should never have gone to Stanford, I should have left you out of it."

"Azazel would have still come for me Dean. Jess would still have died. He still would have tried to use me to open the hell gate." Sam admitted. "The only difference is I wouldn't have been prepared for it."

"Look Sam once we get the hell gates sealed, I want you to go back to Stanford if it's what you want. If you want to settle down with the white picket fence and 2.5 kids and a dog, I'll back you man." Dean said.

"Dean what I want, what I need from you right now is the truth." Sam said. "There's no way you and Connor survived the Sun Dollar without help. What happened?"

"Benny." Dean said tiredly "I guess it's time I tell you about Benny."

* * *

Gabriel felt strange. This was Michael's spot not his. He was remembering the last time heaven's army had been gathered like this. Michael stood before them as the Commander of Heaven's forces. He had stood in front of the brigades facing Michael who wore the standard of a lion rampant. Raphael proudly wearing the caduceus that proclaimed him heaven's healer. Lucifer standing next to him, the sun displayed in all it's glory on his breastplate.

Gabriel looked at the Archangels standing before him. Balthazar was perfectly happy with his boar. Joshua's breastplate bore the image of a hawk. Castiel stood there stoically displaying a...bee. Granted it was an African Killer Bee but it was still a bee. What a fearsome lot we make Gabriel thought sarcastically; sheep, pigs, birds and bees.

Gabriel nodded to Balthazar, who turned to the assembled Seraphs separating them into four groups. Joshua's group would dig in and defend Heaven. They would deal with the day to day running of things with Joshua overseeing in Gabriel's place.

Castiel's brigade would surround Hell. Once the battle started no other demon's would be allowed out. There would be no reinforcements for Crowley's forces.

Balthazar's group would defend Earth. They would send the demons back to hell while Castiel held them at bay.

Gabriel's group would join with Thor's army of Pagan Gods. Freya had returned to Asgard to let Thor know that the battle was close to starting.

* * *

Sam had listened to Dean's explanation. "Dean do you hear yourself? You're trusting not only a vampire, but a vampire that Gabriel saw fit to banish to Purgatory!"

"He got me out of Purgatory Sam, He saved my life more than once in that God forsaken place and he saved my ass back at that hotel."

"He also gave you some sob story about how he was misunderstood and mistreated by his brother and Gabriel. He's convinced that somehow Gabriel is just like Lucifer and that everyone you know has been poisoned against him. Do you realize how paranoid that sounds?" Sam asked. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe he wasn't helping you out of the goodness of his heart Dean?"

"I trust the guy Sam." Dean said.

Sam crossed his arms and gave Dean a brand new bitch face This was the 'You screwed up by not trusting me before, are you really so stupid that you won't trust me now?' bitch face.

"Dean, I asked you to trust me before and you didn't. So I'm telling you to trust me now. Benny may have 'saved your ass', but Gabriel died for your ass. He stood between us and Lucifer and let his brother kill him to save us at the Elysian Fields. In my book dying for someone carries a hell of a lot more weight than jumping in playing hero when there's no risk."


	18. Wildcards

Crowley and the demon stared into the Cage. Michael and Lucifer had again retreated to neutral corners. "I would have expected more of a reaction knowing that you have been replaced. Gabriel is now the Commander of Heaven's Army. And Castiel, Balthazar and Joshua have been raised to the level of Archangel. Kind of amusing isn't it the the brat, the pansy, the gardener and the wannabe are now Heaven's finest."

Michael and Lucifer both ignored the demon. "Well" Crowley said. "I believe I can find more talkative company elsewhere." Crowley glanced at the demon guard as he shut the door reminding him to pay attention to what the Archangels said.

The Demon waited until the King of Hell was gone to peek through the small hole in the door. The two archangel's were sitting silently where they had been for the past several hours. The cell may have been silent but a conversation was taking place between the two.

Long before humans had felt the need to chatter loudly to communicate with each other the Archangels communicated through their grace.

_Michael: Do you think he's lying, Luce?_

_ Lucifer: He's telling the truth._

_ Michael: Why would our father replace us? We only followed his plan._

_ Lucifer: Michael I tried to tell you when you were so determined to fight me that he was testing us. We're stuck here now because we failed. _

_ Michael: So what was it he wanted from us? We did what he wanted._

_ Lucifer: No we didn't. Dad let us be locked up here. He let Castiel snap Raphael into oblivion, but he brought Gabriel back and raised him to your former glory. Think about it Mike. Gabriel was the only one who didn't want it. You wanted the Apocalypse and to be honest I didn't have to go along with you._

_ Michael: I would have killed you a long time ago if not for Gabriel stepping between us.  
_

_ Lucifer: I know and I wasn't willing to die for them. But when Gabriel stood there and let me plunge that blade into him, he gave his life for them. He did the one thing that none of us was ever able to do. He figured out how to love them the way dad wanted us to love them, above all else._

_Michael: I loved them!  
_

_Lucifer: You felt affection for one or two here and there over the years, but Gabriel loved humanity. Dad let Gabriel keep his grace all the centuries he was missing, Michael. Anyone else he would have stripped them of their grace. Think about it. Dad had to see Gabriel's obedience and it was pleasing enough to gain him forgiveness for rejecting heaven.  
_

* * *

Gabriel, Castiel, Balthazar and Joshua were gathered in the Garden. There were battles to plan but before that there was still one more item to be taken care of.

"We have to get rid of the wildcard." Gabriel said. We're already going to have our hands full with shifters, vamps, demons and pagan gods. We don't need leviathan jumping up to bite us in the ass."

"You're kidding right? You want them to go hunting Leviathan?" Joshua asked.

"No. Joshua you are staying here with the brigades." Gabriel said "The leviathan attacked the garrison once, never again. You're archangels now.

My first battle was when Mikey, Luci Raph and I helped dad throw them into Purgatory. All of you are just as capable now of killing leviathans. And frankly I don't think I should have all the fun." Gabriel said. "So Balth, Cas; it's time for you to take on the responsibility that goes with those extra wings."

* * *

"I have to agree with Sam, it sounds like this Benny is an opportunist. And Gabriel hasn't done anything to make me not trust him." Murphy said.

"An opportunist? Just because he wanted to get out of Purgatory?" Dean said. "I've been there, and it wasn't exactly a 4 star vacation."

"He knows you weren't meant to be there Dean, but this Benny was." Connor said. "You're telling us Gabriel dumped his ass there. I'm thinking Gabriel probably had good reason. Then you come along and he knows you don't belong. So he tells you about Alice's rabbit hole for the price of a ride?"

"Gabriel's good reason for dumping him there is the Alpha vampire." Dean said and turned to Sam. "Come on Sammy you know he snatches kids and you know what for. Do you think Gabriel doesn't know what's going on."

"Oh I know Deano." Gabriel said popping into the conversation. "And I know Benny is a lot worse. I also know Benny won't stop with just being the Alpha. Crowley has a standing offer out there. Anything that brings him the Winchester brothers becomes the Alpha of that group. If that was all Benny wanted he would have already turned you over to Crowley."

"Wait does Crowley have bounties on all of us?" Sam asked.

"Connor and Murphy haven't quite made it to that point yet but only because Crowley doesn't know what they are." Gabriel said. "I intend to keep it that way."

Gabriel turned and looked at Dean. "Benny is going back to Purgatory. The difference is that I'm not playing at being Loki this time. This time, it's gonna hurt."

"So you're okay with what the Alpha is doing with the kids?" Dean asked.

"I know exactly what the Alpha does with those kids Deano, and most of them are better off with him than they are with their own families. That kid you took from him and sent home to mommy and the alcoholic step-dad didn't last two months before his loving step daddy broke his arm, while mommy dearest just watched." Gabriel stepped into Dean making the hunter take a step back. "You have a bad habit of seeing the tree and not the forest Dean." Gabriel turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kali made her way through the crowded restaurant to a secluded table in the back. Two well dressed women were already seated at the table. One woman stood up as Kali approached. Smiling the woman held out her hand. "Kali, thank you for agreeing to meet us."

Kali smiled back at the woman. "Hera, I was surprised to get your message. From what I understand the 'Loki situation' has already been decided."

"Let's just say that the decision was reached by men who rarely use the head above their navel." One of the other women spoke up.

Hera indicated the woman "Kali may I present Athena. This meeting was her idea."

"I'm not too keen on marching off to commit suicide." Athena said. "And from what I have heard crossing an archangel definitely qualifies as suicide."

"You were the sole survivor of that massacre, besides Gabriel and the two humans. How powerful are they?" Hera asked.

"Lucifer slaughtered us like we were children." Kali said. "He was one and we were many, yet it was our blood that was spilled. Gabriel is no less powerful than Lucifer. At this point he is quite possibly more powerful. He is the Commander of Heaven's army."

"Then attacking him outright is suicide. The death toll will be tremendous...for us." Athena said. "Poseidon will drag us all to our deaths Hera. We have to convince him of this folly! We will all be destroyed by his hand Hera. All of us who were here before."

"Gabriel is more than capable of slaughtering us, but he has no wish to do so." Kali said. "He will show mercy to those who don't challenge him. Asgard will survive."

"Asgard is Loki's home. Of course he will spare them." Athena said. "He has no such ties with the rest of us."

"He has no ties with Anubis and yet Thor recently made an alliance on his behalf." Kali said. "How you survive is simple. Don't take up arms against him. Let Poseidon fight his own battle."

Hera and Athena shared a look. "We will talk to Zeus for all the good it will do."


	19. Two archanels short of a six pack

_Lucifer: Mike, you think Gabriel can handle it? I mean if Crowley's is being completely truthful...It not like he's got any Archangels that know what their doing backing him up._

_ Michael: Come on Luce, we taught baby brother well. He can handle it._

_ Lucifer: And the Leviathans? I mean one or two but Castiel let almost all of them out. Gabriel could never handle more than 3 at a time._

_ Michael: I know. But we just have to trust that he remembers his lessons, Luce. And he's smart enough to retreat when necessary. Besides there's not really much we can do to help being that we're stuck in here._

The cage was suddenly filled with a bright light. When it faded the two archangels suddenly found themselves facing a man that looked a lot like Charlton Heston playing Moses.

"Dad?" Michael asked hopeful.

"Hey, old man." Lucifer said affectionately.

"Am I to understand that the two of you are worried, about your brother?" God asked.

"Of course we are." Michael answered. "We raised him from a fledgling."

Lucifer nodded in agreement. "He can't handle all those leviathan by himself. Not with everything else that's going on."

God regarded the two carefully. "You figured out why I brought Gabriel back, I think you've learned that lesson, but have you learned the other lesson you needed to learn? Creating Sam and Dean Winchester as your vessels was not an accident."

"You wanted us to learn from those two? What could we possibly learn from them besides the fact that humans are just like us?" Michael asked.

"Michael, son. You see things as black and white. There are no shades of gray. You refused to deviate one inch from something you had made your mind up about thousands of years ago." God told him. "Even when the circumstances had changed. You regarded this world and everything on it as nothing more than collateral damage."

God turned to Lucifer next. "And you Lucifer, you resented Michael. You sat back and said well if Michael is going to be like that then I'm going to be just as big of an ass as he is.

Not once in all these centuries did you two think to sit down and talk to each like reasonable beings bonded to each other as a family until now, when you were forced to. Sam and Dean have all your bad habits and yet somehow they manage to talk to each other, forgive each other time and again. To be there for each other. The two of them will face down heaven and hell for each other. They even tossed two archangels into the deepest pit of hell."

"Um, Yes." Lucifer said. "We noticed that."

God looked from Michael to Lucifer. "I'm going to let you out of here but there are conditions."

* * *

Darius took the tablet away from the prophet. "Humans must rest sometime Kevin, and you are exhausted. You should seek your bed and sleep."

"I will soon but it's coming to me right now clearly. I think I should work a bit longer." Kevin said as he reached for another tablet. Over 50 seals were now restored.

Kevin soon found himself engrossed in the tablet before him. It was a record of a battle. Kevin started reading it out loud:

**And the Lord sent forth from his throne six angels of great might that they would cleanse the earth. **

** And the Leviathan trembled before the six. **

** And the angels sought out the beast and the** **blood of the leviathan covered the face of the earth.**

"Darius, Does that mean what I think it means. Archangels are always called 'the angels of great might' in the tablets to separate them from the seraphs, right?"

"Yes that is what it means. This must be a major seal." Darius said concerned.

"Last I heard we were a couple of archangels short of a six pack." Kevin said.

Darius cocked his head in that angelic way and said "I do not understand your meaning."

"Right now there are four archangels. Gabriel, Castiel, Joshua and Balthazar. That's still two short of the six who will 'come forth from heaven's throne to bathe the world in the blood of the leviathan'."

"You have forgotten to name two, Michael and Lucifer." Darius pointed out.

"But they're in the cage!" Kevin exclaimed. "Or at least they are supposed to be there."

* * *

Connor, Murphy, Dean and Sam were busy sharpening the collection of bladed weapons on the table. Between Sam and Dean's hunting, and Murphy's love of anything sharp it was an impressive collection.

When the front door opened all four grabbed weapons and turned to face the intruders.

Dean said "Shit!" and ran for the kitchen.

Murphy and Connor grabbed sunglasses and Sam yelled at the top of his lungs "GABRIEL!"

Darius and Kevin came running into the room only to have Darius suddenly stop and try to hide behind the prophet. There in the doorway stood two grinning Archangels named Michael and Lucifer.

Connor closed his eyes and muttered "More fucking angels." as Gabriel and Castiel appeared at Sam's call.

Gabriel backed up a step as Lucifer took a step forward. Suddenly Lucifer lunged forward and grabbed him up in a tight hug. "I'm sorry Gabriel. I'm so sorry I ever lifted a hand against you. Please forgive me little brother."

"Um Luce, it might help if you didn't squeeze Shorty to death." Michael said with a smile at Gabriel struggling to untangle himself from the embrace.

"Preferably before Dean locates the Holy Oil." Castiel added as Dean could now be heard in the kitchen frantically opening and closing cabinets and muttering to himself.

Sam was clutching an angel blade as if his life depended on it. "Oh relax, Sam. I'm not looking to ride the merry go round again. Dad rendered you unsuitable." Lucifer said releasing Gabriel who was immediately swept into another bear hug this time from Michael.

"What do you mean he rendered me unsuitable?" Sam asked still not letting go of the blade.

"I mean you and Dean are off the hook. You're no longer our vessels. Dad said since we already had Nick and Adam, we were stuck with them." Lucifer rubbed a hand over his smooth face. "And he made them our true vessels so we wouldn't burn through."

"If you didn't come for me and Dean, what are you doing here?" Sam asked not trusting the Devil's word.

"I think I know the answer to that." Darius said now that he was a bit more comfortable with the idea of the two oldest angels being in the room. "They're here so we won't be two archangels short of a six pack."

Gabriel finally managed to untangle himself from Michael. "What are you talking about?"

"The tablet. The one that I needed the prophet's help to decipher." Darius said.

"Dad sent us to help you with the leviathan." Michael said. "But there are conditions to our release.

"You could say we're on parole." Lucifer joked. "And if we don't keep to the terms of our parole, he'll toss us back in the cage."

Castiel looked at Lucifer and Michael. "What are the conditions of your release?"

"Well I had to apologize to Gabriel for killing him." Lucifer said. "And Sam and Dean are off-limits."

"We're not allowed to smite you for being stupid Castiel," Michael said regarding the new archangel. "But from what we understand that would be kind of redundant. You've done enough kicking yourself in the ass over your actions to last an eternity."

"And Gabriel is in charge. We'll assist you in any way we can, but it's your ballgame." Lucifer said.

Dean took that moment to stomp into the room. "WHICH ONE OF YOU FEATHERED ASSHATS HID MY HOLY OIL!"


	20. Sibling rivalry

Gabriel was sitting at the kitchen table with a collection of empty bottles in front of him. Every flavor of Schnapps, Harvey's Bristol Cream, Kaluhua, even a few 4 packs of Bartles & James wine coolers he had snatched up.

Lucifer walked in and shook his head at the sight of his little brother's drinking binge. Leaning against the counter he asked. "You drank all that by yourself?"

Gabriel looked at Lucifer and snapped up another bottle of Peppermint Schnapps.. Lucifer shook his head and conjured a bottle of Jack Daniels honey flavored Tennessee Whiskey. "Here squirt, try this."

"Don't call me that." Gabriel grumbled grabbing the bottle and downing half of it.

"You know, your grace won't let you get drunk." Lucifer pointed out.

"Not going to stop me from trying." Gabriel said deciding that he liked the JD and snapping up another bottle.

"You know if you would stop avoiding me for five minutes." Lucifer said. "I apologized, but I know that the words don't mean all that much. Not to us."

"You apologized, it's over." Gabriel said.

"It's not over." Lucifer said. "You're the one who said that they were better than us because they could forgive."

"Fine! I forgive you." Gabriel said standing up and turning to walk out of the room.

"No!" Lucifer said. "Because you think my apology is just words. I know your forgiveness is just words." Lucifer grabbed Gabriel by his arm, pulled him close and let his grace envelope the smaller angel. "We need to fix this between us Gabriel."

Gabriel struggled for a moment but Lucifer was determined. Lucifer's grace mingled with Gabriel's. There was no lying when angels communicated in this way. Gabriel couldn't help but feel Lucifer's regret, his sorrow. Gabriel felt Lucifer's grief at ending his brother's life.

But the communication went both ways. Lucifer felt Gabriel's shock, his sense of betrayal at the fact that Lucifer actually believed that Gabriel would kill him. Lucifer drew back in shock. "You never meant to kill me!?"

"No, I didn't. I couldn't kill you, you're my brother. I only meant to wound you long enough to give us all time to escape." Gabriel said pulling away. "I was hoping that somewhere inside you you remembered, you would listen. That you would remember how much I always loved you. How much we all did. I guess I knew deep down that it was hopeless all along since I gave Dean the DVD to tell him about the rings."

"I am sorry Gabriel." Lucifer said wrapping Gabriel in his grace while he wept silent tears.

* * *

Meg stood in the tunnel before the cage occupying the meat suit of the demon Crowley had left in charge to watch Michael and Lucifer. Damned Winchesters, she thought. This is all their fault. She just had to help them out over the years.

Meg looked at the spot where God had just stood a moment ago. He has swiped her from the church and brought her here because she was now Ascended. Something few demons wanted, but God's logic could not be refuted.

Meg had always been Team Lucifer. That was the biggest reason that Meg and Crowley always butted heads. Crowley wasn't worthy to lick Lucifer's boots if anyone should have taken over to run hell it should have been Meg. Now Lucifer had been raised from hell by God and just because Meg had rebelled against his usurper she was unfit to take his place.

Not so hard to believe God had forgiven him and raised him from hell, he was an angel, albeit a Fallen one. But for God to actually decide to ascend her? Well that was different. She was a demon she was meant to cause trouble. Instead here she was back in hell and doing the right thing...again.

She walked to the end of the tunnel and told the demon standing there, to go get Crowley. Okay she had to admit Castiel shared a lot of the blame. Having an archangel ask for forgiveness on your behalf was not something that God would over look. Nevermind it was for her own purposes but she had stated at the nuthouse watching over Castiel and keeping the demons at bay when Cas couldn't protect himself, but that was no excuse.

But God had given her a task to alert he ex-boss that his prized angels were gone. Thinking about the look that was about to be on Crowley's face might just make it worth being Ascended.

* * *

Darius was in a full blown panic. He was being left to watch over the little church. He was a librarian not a warrior. What if something went wrong?

"Wow is this current group of Seraphs all this panicky?" Michael asked. "Darius you'll be fine. If anything happens just yell for any one of us. We'll hear you and come running."

"Besides you've got two hunters, two saints and a prophet to protect you." Lucifer added. "I think you'll be safe."

Castiel gave the two archangels a glare. "Darius, You are more than capable of handling this. I have faith in you."

Darius looked at his idol. "You do?"

Castiel placed a hand on the younger angel's shoulder, "Yes I do."

Darius straightened to his full height as he turned and left the room riding high on the confidence boost. Gabriel shook his head and smirked. "He's never washing that shoulder again, just so you know."

"Aww how sweet," Lucifer said "Little Cas has a fan club of one."

Gabriel summoned his armor. Michael and Lucifer followed suit. The three each found themselves thinking of past battles and the fact that one of them was missing. Raphael was conspicuous by his absence. They turned to look at Cas in his armor.

"Castiel, is that a bee!?" Michael asked.

"It is an African Killer Bee. They are quite complex creatures, deadly for all their small size."

Castiel explained.

"Unless the Leviathans have a flyswatter on hand." Lucifer shook his head.

"Stop picking on Castiel, Luce." Michael said. "It's the big can of Raid he has to worry about."

"Both of you stop. Besides Balthazar has a pig." Gabriel said as the archangels disappeared in a flurry of feathers.

* * *

"Connor MacManus we are not watching the Eiger Sanction! That damned movie hazardous to my health." Murphy yelled since it was still a sore spot years later. "You think up stupid fucking plans that end up with me diving off a window washing scaffold with nothing but a piece of stupid fucking rope to keep me from splatter on the ground 400 feet away!"

"I suppose you think we should be watching Death Wish?" Connor countered. "Nothing but Charlie Bronson running around shooting up everybody in the damned film. Besides we were just fine we ended up in the apartment no worse for wear."

"No worse for wear? I had nightmares about your stupid fucking rope for a solid week." Murphy shot back.

Dean walking in and plopped on the couch next to Sam holding out a bowl of popcorn. "Who needs a movie eh Sammy? These two are more interesting than any movie we might watch."

"And speaking of stupid fucking ideas." Connor shot back. "Who was it said 'its a glass roof, the fountain will break our fall'?"

"Well it worked didn't it?" Murphy said. "No snags like we always run into when you get rope in your head!"

Darius suddenly appeared on the the other end of the couch. "There is something that I do not understand. I have asked Kevin but he is an only child. They fight all the time. The two of you also fight, but there is clearly affection among you. This behavior makes no sense to me."

"It's called sibling rivalry." Dean answered "If I didn't give this bitch hell every now and then he would think I didn't like him anymore."

"Shut up Jerk." Sam answered automatically.

There was a loud crash from the area of the front door that stilled everyone to silence while the scrambled to their feet. The group that stepped into the living room were vampires. They quickly subdued the unsuspecting humans holding them until one more vampire entered the room.

"Dean, I was expecting you to call me and when you didn't return my calls, well I figured it was time to check up on you, brother." Benny said with a hint of malice in his voice.


	21. The power in a name

"Dean?" Sam questioned from the spot where he a vampire was holding him down on the floor.

"What the hell is this Benny?" Dean demanded.

"Like I said, I decided to check up on you." Benny walked over to where Sam was struggling to raise the knife in his hand from the floor. With a slight smirk Benny stepped on Sam's fingers letting more and more of his weight press down onto Sam's hand until he released the knife. "And you must be Sam."

Dean automatically started to pull away from the vampire holding him when Benny stepped on Sam's hand. "Relax, Dean. I just didn't think your brother holding a blade was a good idea right now. I'd hate to have to kill him in self-defense."

Benny made his way over to where Murphy was being none to gently pulled to his feet. "Now who is this? You I don't recognize, but you you stink of Archangel." Benny backhanded Murphy as soon as he was on his feet. Knocking him into the wall. Murphy hit and fell in a heap not moving.

"I guess my brother was right." Dean snarled. "This is all about Gabriel."

Benny sauntered back over to stand in front of Dean. "Well not all about him, but enough. Bring them. Make sure that Gabriel has a clear message waiting for him. That one smells like him." Dean pointed at Murphy who was unmoving. "He will do. Make it bloody." Benny ordered two of the vampires. Sam and Dean were both struggling uselessly with the vampires dragging them out of the door.

Connor waited hiding himself in the kitchen until the door closed before he crept up behind the first vampire swinging the machete. He watched as the vampire's head fell to the side still hanging by a bit of muscle and sinew. Grabbing it by the hair he sawed through the remaining flesh.

Daruis had the second one by the scruff of the neck holding the struggling creature over his head. Connor quickly made his way to his brother's side. Murphy was still breathing but it was labored. "Gabriel! Please we need you!" Connor cried as he cradled his twin.

* * *

"Raphael would have been able to fix this with a thought." Lucifer said, "If only someone hadn't snapped him into oblivion!"

"Luce, calm down. The saint will be fine it will just take time for him to recover." Michael said. "I'm more concerned that this arrogant vampire has taken our once vessels and has the gall to openly challenge an Archangel! It shows a distinct lack of respect for us."

The Archangels were all gathered outside of the room where Connor was tending to his brother. The attack by Benny had been quick, in and out. Snatching Sam and Dean. Murphy would be nursing two broken ribs and a mild concussion for a while but he would live. Connor had only escaped injury because he had been heading to the kitchen when the vamps broke the door down.

Darius had grabbed the second vampire and even rendered it unconscious when Kevin yelled at him not to kill it. Kevin had quickly explained about the Enochian wards that Sam and Dean bore on their ribs. The vampire they currently held might be the only clue to the Winchesters whereabouts. The warding of the Winchesters was the current subject of debate.

"Real slick move there Castiel. We don't have any way of locating them." Michael said.

"Unless they pray to us and that's as likely as dad coming up with something even more ridiculous than the Platypus!" Lucifer added.

"I do not need to remind you that my purpose in warding them was to protect them from the two of you." Castiel said.

"Just stop it! All of you! Vampires don't respect us? Look at yourselves! All this bickering and fighting is why. Everything out there knows about Michael and Lucifer at each other's throats. Why the hell should they respect us when we can't be bothered with respecting each other?" Gabriel yelled wings fluttering in agitation. He took a deep breath and counted to ten before continuing, "We can fight later. Right now we need to get the Winchesters out of Benny's hands before he turns them over to Crowley, or worse."

* * *

Sam grabbed his head as he sat up. He winced as his fingers came into contact with the large bump. A low moan let him know he wasn't alone. On the far side of the room Dean was starting to stir. Sam Started to make his way over to his brother only to come up short as something yanked at his ankle.

Looking down he realized that a shackle encircled his left ankle. The shackle was attached to a three foot chain bolted into the floor. He was effectively leashed. "Dean, Dean." Sam hissed at his brother.

Dean started toward Sam and then yelled "Son of a bitch!" As he discovered his own shackle and chain.

"Yeah, I got one too." Sam said. "So...Benny looks like he couldn't wait to show his true colors. Still think Gabriel didn't have good reason to toss him into Purgatory?"

"I guess I owe Gabe a 'Get out of the holy oil free' Card." Dean grumbled. "But I'm going to personally give Benny the kick in the ass that sends him back."

"Benny's been studying his angelic lore." Sam said pointing at the wall. "He's got this place warded to hell and back."

"So I noticed." Dean said. "But don't they look different to you?"

Sam crawled to the closest symbol. He took his time studying it. "That's a personal sigil Dean. I think it's Gabriel's. I remember Kevin showing it to me on one of the tablets."

"Yeah and it's all over the place." Dean said. "He's got a beef with him, maybe he warded this place specifically against Gabriel?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Wards, spells; they are all stronger with a name A lot of different societies believe that names carry power. By focusing on an individual and invoking their name, you would be using the power of their own name against them."

"So he's using Gabriel's own name against him?" Dean asked.

"That's what it looks like." Sam nodded. He started studying all the symbols he could get a close look at. "I have an idea, Dean." Try praying for Cas."

Dean looked at Sam for a moment. "You said this is Enochian, Sam."

"But maybe it's specifically for Gabriel, it might be totally useless against a different angel." Sam explained. "Remember when we summoned Balthazar? We only got Balthazar and not every angel in heaven. The summons was meant only for Balthazar, so it didn't affect any other angel. This might work the same way."

"What the hell, it's worth a try." Dean bowed his head. "Oh Castiel get your feathered ass down here we are really stuck in a pickle and need your help. Like now."

* * *

Crowley looked at the empty cage in disbelief. The Archangels were gone. Poofed. Disappeared. Vanished without a trace.

"You brainless moron! I said to keep an eye on them!" Crowley's face was a very ugly shade of purple. Veins throbbed in his forehead.

"I just blinked and they were gone." Meg said. "I didn't even turn my back. I was still listening though, just like you told me."

"Well don't just stand there gather my demons. They're angels and this is hell! They can't get very far without being noticed." Crowley yelled. "Find them.!"

Meg concentrated on keeping the grin off of her face. "Lucifer is one of those who escaped." she reminded Crowley just to rub it in. "You should probably take precautions. He knows his way around hell and if he were to find you alone and unprotected..."

"Oh bloody hell!" Crowley exclaimed. "That Fallen son of a bitch knows his way around hell as well as I do."

"Well now that he's somehow out of the cage," Meg pointed out. "He can't get back in can he?"

Crowley looked at her. "Bloody good idea. Give me the key!" Crowley practically broke the meat suit's fingers snatching the keys away. Crowley quickly entered the cage closing and locking the door behind himself. "This is the safest place in hell right now."

Meg looked at Crowley. "Are you sure that you want to hide in there?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Crowley said.

"Okay let me just put another ward on the door." Meg said gathering her courage. Picking up a piece of chalk she drew a devil's trap on the door. When she didn't get struck down by lightening she smirked.

Stepping back she shed the meat suit. Crowley watched as Meg's own preferred meat suit slid out of the body she had just peeled away like the skin of an overripe banana. "Meg You BITCH!"

"That would be me. Enjoy your stay Crowley." she said as she turned and walked away.


	22. Flying Angel Air

"No Cas. Shit!" Dean said "Any other bright ideas Sammy?"

It had been a good hour since Dean had been praying to Cas. Sam frowned and turned back to the symbols. "I just had a thought. Did Benny know about Cas?"

"Well yeah when he first met me I told him that I wasn't leaving without Cas. Why?" Dean answered.

"Did you happen to mention Castiel by name ever?" Sam asked.

"Well I think I may have, you think this place is Gabriel proof and Castiel proof?" Dean asked looking at the symbols.

"It's not out of the realm of possibility." Sam said. "We'll just have to try praying to another angel."

"That's a pretty short list Sam." Dean said.

"Maybe we need to take it down a notch. Try for someone who is not an archangel..." Sam said.

* * *

Darius was checking on Murphy when he heard it. A voice in his head that sounded a lot like Sam Winchester. Giving the sleeping figure one last look, he hurried out of the room to the kitchen.

"Let me at that vampire." Connor was demanding "I'll get it out of him. I'll stick him with every one of Murph's knives till he talks."

"No Connor, we can't let you do that." Lucifer said. "You are a saint. We can't have you running around torturing people. You might end up falling."

Darius bounded into the room wide eyed. Gabriel looked at the flustered seraph. "What's wrong Darius?"

"I'm hearing a voice in my head." Darius said. "I think it's Sam."

Michael hurried over to the younger angel who looked at him in alarm. "Relax, I'm just going to eavesdrop."

Michael reached out with his grace and touched Darius. The two stood quietly for a few moments before Michael stepped away.

"It's Sam Winchester. He's praying to Darius. I know where they are." Michael said.

"Where?" Castiel asked ready to fly off to the Winchester's aid.

"Hold on Castiel," Michael told him grabbing his arm. "The place is warded. Sam is sure that Benny invoked Gabriel's name in warding the place. And since Dean was praying to you and you never answered, he thinks it's probably warded against you too."

"No help for it then. We have to go." Lucifer said. "Although I know we're the last two feathered 'asshats' either one of them wants to see. It's that or let this Benny have his way."

"They will not be happy to see you. And Dean can be unpredictable." Castiel said. "He might banish you as soon as you get there."

"Cas if it's warded against us, neither one of us can get close to it." Gabriel said taking Castiel's arm. "But if you take Connor with you, it might make them feel a bit more at ease with you."

"Good idea." Michael said grabbing Connor's arm as the three of them disappeared.

* * *

Meg had made her way back to the little church, she was standing outside of the first devil's trap. God had taken her out before but he had told her that she was now able to come and go freely since she was Ascended.

Looking at the group of demons gathering behind her muttering to each other she sensed the threat. They could tell she wasn't fully demon anymore. No better time than the present she thought as the demons started for her.

Half expecting to be fried, she closed her eyes and stepped across the boundary of the devil's trap. When she didn't get blasted into oblivion, she turned and looked at the demons who were backing up shocked. One of them had tried to follow her. The meat suit was on the ground still smoking.

Meg gave a smirk and then hurried to the church, once again she was able to cross the devil's trap without incident. Stepping inside she hurried into the kitchen. "So what did I miss?" She asked.

Castiel looked up "Oh Goodness! He actually did it! You're Ascended!" Castiel said grabbing Meg and swinging her around in a hug.

Gabriel snickered then outright laughed. "I can't wait until Luci gets a load of you!"

* * *

"Sam, I don't think anybody is listening up there." Dean said. "We've prayed to Cas, Balthazar, Joshua, Darius even God himself and no answer. Maybe we should try Gabriel?"

"Don't even think about it!" Lucifer said popping into place next to Dean with Connor who immediately collapsed to his knees.

Michael reached down and snapped the shackle around Sam's ankle. "It's a good thing that you understand some Enochian at least. This place isn't warded against Gabriel, it's warded for him."

"What do you mean warded for him?" Sam asked.

"Benny was hoping you would pray for him there's nothing here to stop him from getting in." Lucifer answered. "But once he got here, he wasn't going to be leaving It's a big cage custom designed especially for the Archangel Gabriel."

"I thought holy fire was the only thing that could hold you guys?" Dean said as Lucifer stood up having snapped the shackle around Dean's ankle.

"This is ancient, Dean. This was used long before humans learned how to scribble on cave walls. There's only one place Benny could have learned this." Michael answered. "The Leviathan."

"Well they want Gabriel, I don't see where we have a choice here Mike." Lucifer said. "I guess I'm going to have to give them Gabriel."

Sam flinched when Gabriel suddenly appeared next to him."Hey Sammy!"

"You're going to turn your brother over to Benny? Won't that be a parole violation?" Dean asked.

"It would be if it was the real Gabriel." Lucifer smirked. "Who do you think taught him this little parlor trick in the first place?"

* * *

"Come darlings. We don't have much time." The Alpha said as he picked up a stuffed rabbit and handed it to a little girl all of four years old. "We must hurry."

An older boy well into his teens crossed his arms sullenly. "But I don't want to go!"

The Alpha went over to him. Placing his hands on the boys shoulders he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I know you don't Bastian, but your brothers and sisters are too small to fight." The Alpha said quietly. "I need you to take care of them. They will be frightened and need you to care for them. I'm depending on you to keep them calm. I will not leave you any longer than necessary. But you cannot stay here. My brother would hurt all of you."

The boy sighed in defeat.

The Alpha nodded to the vampires in the room who began picking up bags and carrying them out of the foyer to the waiting cars. Benny had made his move, the Alpha had to get his precious ones to safety. He would not have them harmed by the fight between them.

Picking up the little girl, he herded the children out to the cars. Gabriel had promised he would provide the children with a place of safety if needed and the Alpha was going to hold him to that promise.

* * *

Murphy was sitting up in his bed looking at his groaning twin. "For Christ's sake Connor will you keep it down! My head's about to split from all your complaining!"

Dean couldn't help the little snort of laughter that escaped him. "Flying Angel Air tends to make you sick. "I couldn't take a dump for a week when Cas dragged me off flying the first time."

"Oh shut it!" Connor groaned burying his head under his pillow. "I already feel like my belly is tied in a knot. I don't need you telling me I'm going to be constipated for a week on top of that."

"You're just no good at flying." Sam said. "I feel fine. Actually I kind of miss flying."

"Miss it?" Murphy asked. "What you flap your arms and go flitting around like and oversized fairy on a regular basis?"

"No I was Lucifer's vessel for a while," Sam said. "It's how we got from place to place."

"Thanks for the reminder, there Sammy." Dean growled.

"You remember what Diogenes said about angels wanting their vessels to be happy?" Sam said. "When he was in me, Lucifer tried Dean. For the most part. He did try to shelter me.

When I jumped in the cage it pissed him off. Let's just say he can be a prideful bastard. He wasn't happy that a flawed abortion was able to overpower him even for a moment."

"No I wasn't." Lucifer said coming into the room. "But it made me think. And I couldn't help but feel a little pride in the strength of the vessel I had been given. You're still flawed Sam, but I wouldn't say you're a complete abortion."

"Did you want something in particular or did you just come in here to sweet talk Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Kevin and Darius finished another tablet. They want to talk to everyone."


	23. Tom Hiddleston is photoshpped

Gabriel wasn't surprised to see the Alpha. He was surprised at the number of children milling around him. He had counted a dozen kids piling out of the three vehicles.

"In Dad's name!" Gabriel said. "I wasn't expecting an army when I said I would hide your kids!"

"You gave me a promise Gabriel. Safe haven for the little ones." The alpha said. "Will you go back on your word?"

"No! It's just that I'm not sure how she's going to feel about an invasion force." Gabriel admitted. "Freya can be a bit touchy about order in her home.

In any case, lets get them all inside before Benny figures out this place is Rugrat Central. He's already paid us one visit."

Gabriel herded the kids into the kitchen, snapped up a huge table and got them all seated. He then snapped up milk and chocolate chip cookies all around. "Castiel, keep an eye on them will you?" he said to the stunned angel who suddenly found himself perched on the counter.

Leading the Alpha into the living room. Gabriel let out a long suffering sigh. "I'll take them to Asgard and beg my adopted mother to take them all in. I had no idea that there were so many of them."

"If I could I would take more of them." The alpha said.

"I know. I sometimes wonder why Dad allows them to breed so freely." Gabriel. "It's the little ones who suffer for it. Not everyone is cut out to be a parent, even if they are not physically abusive toward their offspring, neglect is just as abusive in it's own way."

"Are you sure that they will be safe with your pagan family?" The Alpha asked.

"I'm positive. Knowing Freya she'll publicly adopt them all." Gabriel explained. "It would be a death sentence for any in Asgard to harm them. And the only one who would teven consider pushing that boundary is Loki. And since Loki is otherwise occupied..."

* * *

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he looked around the kitchen. "Cas why are you sitting on the counter?"

"And where did all these children come from" Michael asked looking around the kitchen.

"I believe the alpha vampire brought them." Cas said "And I am sitting on the counter because there is no room for me to stand on the floor."

"The alpha vampire brought all these kids here?" Dean asked.

"I believe so." Castiel said..

"Son of a bitch!" Dean turned to head toward the living area which was the only place in the church they could be. He was brought up short by Lucifer's hand grabbing his arm.

"Dean, Dean, Dean when will you ever learn? You were the perfect vessel for Mikey after all." Lucifer shook his head. "How did Gabriel put it? Too busy looking at the tree to see the forest?"

Lucifer looked across the kitchen. "Castiel get your ass over here and show Dean what we can see when we look at them. He obviously won't believe a damned thing I show him."

"What do you see?" Sam asked quietly from where he stood behind Lucifer.

"You trust me Sam?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm not saying yes again." Sam said.

"It wouldn't matter if you did Sammy boy. Like I said you're unsuitable now." Lucifer pulled Sam to stand beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look at the little girl. See what she remembers of the family he took her from."

_Sam suddenly found himself in a room. He had been there a long time and he was hungry. He was wet. He couldn't open the door to go to the potty room by himself and he hadn't been able to hold it. Mommy was going to be mad. He remembered the times mommy spanked him for wetting his pants but he didn't do it on purpose._

"Her mother left her closed up in her bedroom for over 24 hours while she was on the couch, too busy snorting cocaine to care for her child. And it wasn't the first time either." Lucifer said with disgust.

"No fledgling of heaven would be so neglected. Lucifer and I raised both Raphael and Gabriel. Gabriel and Raphael tended to many fledglings themselves. Never would any one of us have left them hungry and sitting in their own filth." Michael said.

"You consider the Alpha a monster because he is a vampire." Lucifer said. "I find humans are more monster than anything you hunt down and kill Dean. Vampires, shifters they are simply acting on instincts, they have no malice they usually do what they do to survive or protect themselves. Humans on the other hand do what they do out of greed and malice and spite. And our father says we are supposed to love you? I will never understand how Gabriel has managed it."

* * *

Gabriel, Castiel and Joshua were accompanying the children to Asgard. Lucifer and Michael decided to make themselves useful by hunting Leviathan. Their numbers were thinning but there was still enough on Earth to present a problem.

The older boy, Bastian suddenly stopped. "We're not going across that!"

"Of course we are." Gabriel said. "See those buildings on the other side? That's where we're going. You ever watch the Avengers kid? Or Thor? Well that's Asgard and to get there you have to cross Bifrost." Gabriel said indicating the bridge that seemed to be made up of nothing but flames in every color in the rainbow.

Bastian gave Gabriel a look of pure skepticism. "How are we supposed to get across? It's on fire."

Gabriel just smirked as a huge man carrying a sword approached. "Loki Odinsson, Bad day?"

"Very bad day, Heimdallr. I forgot to bring my giant killing sword, sorry." Gabriel said.

The huge bridgekeeper threw his head back and laughed. "Giant killing sword, eh? Last time it was your slingshot!"

Gabriel snapped his fingers conjuring a huge Hershey's bar, handing it to him. "I figure you'll just drop dead from my kindness or my jokes one day."

"I'll be sure to topple over onto you then. I'm sure you'll end up crushed to death!" Heimdallr laughed. He stepped back and gestured toward the bridge. "Your mother is waiting."

The flames on the bridge parted making a clear path for the group to follow. "Did he really just call you Loki?" Bastian asked. As in Thor's brother, as in that's really Asgard?

"Yep. That would be me." Gabriel said and pointed in the distance "And that's really Asgard."

One of the older girls piped up "But you're so short! And Tom Hiddleston is way cuter!"

"Short! Don't judge a book by it's cover kiddo! In my true form I make Godzilla look like a gecko! And Tom Hiddleston only looks that good because of photoshop!" Gabriel snorted before stomping off. "As if I'd be caught dead with that ridiculous horned helmet on my head!" Gabriel muttered to himself before yelling over his shoulder, "And furthermore, there's no way in hell the hulk would be using me to break a floor either!"

* * *

"Why does it seem like there's always blood involved with every ritual?" Kevin griped "Blood to send the leviathan back and now blood to seal the gates of hell. And my blood this time!"

"It calls for less of your blood than you would give donating." Darius pointed out.

"Well I've never done that either. I don't like needles." Kevin said.

"I'd call that the understatement of the year." Sam said remembering Kevin's whiny reaction to getting tattooed.

"Yeah dude, you're like the world's biggest baby." Dean said. "That was just a tiny tattoo."

"Kevin count yourself lucky you don't have to actually close the gates or the cage." Darius said. "I think 'Bearing the mark of heaven.' sounds a lot like a tattoo."

"Another tattoo?" Murphy perked up. "I can handle that!"

"Murphy the tattoo addicted saint." Connor joked. "It would be up your alley. You're not happy unless I'm poking a needle in your back."

"Come on Connor we haven't done any work on them since we got here." Murphy whined.

"Work on what?" Sam asked.

The twins looked at each other then stood up turned around and pulled off their shirts letting the others see the huge back pieces representing the Crucifixion of Christ.


	24. Tear down the wall

The short trip from Bifrost to Odin's hall was taking forever. Namely because Castiel was stopping ever few feet to peer around him curiously.

"Cas, I'd really like to get to the hall...today." Gabriel said.

"I'm simply curious of why you chose this place when you left heaven." Cas said stopping again as he stared at the odd horse approaching him. He tilted his head at the eight legs smoothly working in unison to cover the ground and it seemed the beast was headed straight for them.

Castiel had just positioned himself protectively in front of the children when Gabriel gave a happy cry beside him. "Sleipnir!"

The horse slid to a stop whinnying excitedly and stamping it's hooves while bumping Gabriel affectionately. Gabriel was no less affectionately stroking the horse and pulling the animals head down to press a kiss to it's velvety nose.

"Sleip, meet your uncles Joshua and Castiel. This is one of my sons, Sleipnir." Gabriel said proudly.

"I take it he favors his mother?" Castiel said tilting his head to regard the horse while Bastian burst out laughing.

"Loki is actually Sleipnir's mother." Bastian said.

"I do recall hearing Michael refer to Gabriel on several occasions as a horse's ass." Castiel said with all seriousness. "Now I understand the reference."

The horse let out a whinny and Gabriel laughed. "Be nice, but you're right. There are times when your Uncle Castiel is completely clueless, but he can't help it."

"Gabriel, How many children do you have?" Joshua asked.

"Four still living. Fenrir, Hel, Jormungandr, and Sleipnir." Gabriel answered. Snapping his fingers he produced a sugar cube which he held out to his son. Giving the horse a final pat he said. "I have to go see Freya now. Be a good boy."

The rest of the trip passed uneventfully until they reached the hall. The angels had just finished herding the last child inside when a low growl was heard behind them. Gabriel sighed knowing exactly who it was. Turning around he found himself face to face with another of his sons. And this one wasn't happy.

"Fenrir," Gabriel said in warning. "Stop whining. I was not here that long on my last visit. But if you want to go back with me this time, you will stop acting like a spoiled brat right now!"

The large wolf whined, then lowered it's body to the ground in front of Gabriel, head resting on his paws. And looking up at the angel with sad eyes.

"That is not going to work with me young man." Gabriel said voice much weaker than the intent behind his words.

The wolf continued to stare with his sad puppy eyes until Gabriel snapped his fingers producing a large T-Bone steak. As soon as the steak was produced Fenrir jumped up happily placing his paws on Gabriel's shoulders and knocking the angel to the ground to cover his face with adoring licks.

Gabriel was giggling happily and rolling around on the ground with the wolf when the hall door opened and Freya stepped out looking decided unhappy. "Loki Odinsson! You are not about to dump a dozen of your bastards in my lap!"

* * *

Sam had decided to take a quiet moment to do some research. Gabriel and Castiel were still in Asgard and Michael and Lucifer had gone out to hunt Leviathan. Kevin and Daruis were locked away with their tablets. Dean was sleeping and the twins were busy poking each other with a needle working on their tattoos.

He had just settled down with a cup of coffee and opened his laptop when a voice said "Sammy I'm bored. Pay attention to me!" It was so eerily similar to the hallucinations he used to have, for a moment there. But sitting across the table from him was Lucifer, the real deal.

"Don't do that!" Sam snapped irritably.

"Whoa! That's a lot of emotion there Sam." Lucifer said. "A lot more than was required, you know."

"I don't like you doing that. It reminds me..." Sam cut himself off.

"Reminds you of what?" Lucifer said curiously.

"Nothing."

"Sammy, I don't even need the added edge of having been inside of you to know you're lying. I popped in and it rattled you. Why?" Lucifer asked.

Sam said nothing. Just angrily punched keys on the laptop.

"I'm an archangel, I can just read what's inside that skull of yours you know." Lucifer said. "But I'd rather not."

Sam continued to ignore Lucifer.

"Look Sam, I like you. I really do, There's not a human out there that has ever stood up to me and won, even temporarily until you. I respect that." Lucifer said. "And odd as it seems for the first time in my existence I'm trying to make amends to one of you mud monkeys. The rest of them can go to hell, but you earned a pass.

So if you want to talk about it, fine. You know I never really wished you any real harm Sam. You've forgotten a lot of what happened in the cage."

"I haven't forgotten a damned thing! I remember it all including you and Michael using me like a tug rope!" Sam said. "And that wasn't enough for you, you drove me crazy and almost killed me when you kept appearing to me."

"Appearing to you?" Lucifer questioned. "Were you having hallucinations, Sam?"

"Damn! Sam I'm sorry but I think I may have done you more harm than good." Lucifer said. "I should never have listened to Death when he came to get your soul. I shouldn't have put up the first wall."

"Death put up a wall." Sam said.

"Yes a second wall, but I put one up first and I think that may the one that caused your problems. Especially if the one Death put up cracked." Lucifer explained.

* * *

_"Where is it Lucifer?" Michael demanded._

_ "Safe. I'm not letting you take your snit out on it just because Sam dragged you in here too." Lucifer said. "You want to torture a soul then take your frustrations out on Adam. Oh that's right you can't. Adam was dead before Zachariah's little plan B. Adam's soul is safely back in heaven where it belongs. The cage stripped it from you and hell rejected it."_

_ "Still fighting I see." Death said as he appeared in the cage. "Dare I ask the current topic of contention?"_

_ "Go away." Lucifer commanded._

_ "I intend to just as soon as I have what I came to collect, Sam Winchester's soul." Death looked around. "Which is not huddling in a corner so, I can only assume that one of you has hidden it."_

_ "Sam's soul isn't going anywhere and when I find it I'm going show Sam Winchester the real meaning of hell." Michael said._

_ "You're not touching it ever again Michael. He's suffered enough!" Lucifer said._

_ "Have you suddenly developed some great love for those mud monkeys? Last I heard you couldn't stand them." Michael said._

_ "I still think they should be exterminated. But I saw what they were to become. They aren't worthy of the love our father shows them. But Sam stood up to me, he beat me even if it was just for a moment. And you know what no Apocalypse. Sam sacrificed himself for them. That's more than enough." _

_Lucifer looked at Michael with disgust. "And you who see them as nothing more than a way to serve your own ego, as something not worthy of being squashed under your sandal only see Sam as a target for your temper tantrum. You just can't stand that one of them outsmarted you the Great Michael Commander of the Host Most High got his ass spanked. By a puny, worthless, weak little human."_

_ "I'm rapidly losing patience with your bickering." Death said. "Sam's soul please."_

_ Lucifer held his hands out offering a small white light to Death. _

_ Michael started to lunge for the weakly pulsing orb in Lucifer's hand but was brought up short when death waved a hand at him. "I may not be able to reap you per se, But never forget that your father and I have known each other since the beginning. I doubt he would take it amiss if I were to teach you a lesson." Death looked at the soul. Which oddly enough shrank back against Lucifer's palm when he reached for it._

_ "This does present a problem." Death said. "It needs to be willing to come with me but it seems to view you as a source of safety. How long have you been protecting it?"_

_ "Lucifer hid it a month after we ended up here." Michael grumbled._

_ Lucifer sighed and cupped his hands around it for a second. When he opened his hands the small orb darted out of his hand and began frantically flitting around the cage until it settled in a corner as far from the two archangels as it could get._

_ "I blocked everything of the time I hid him away. All he remembers is the terror he knew in the beginning." Lucifer said. _

_ Death gently gathered the little orb in his hands. "I will place a wall to contain those memories."_

Sam shook his head as the memories assaulted him from the collapse of the second wall. "You protected me from Michael." He whispered.


	25. The Ex Lax Prank

"If you tell anyone that, I'll deny it." Lucifer said. "I have a reputation to uphold after all. I didn't realize that what was hidden behind that wall would leak through."

"I didn't want to leave you in the cage." Sam said. "Why did you have to be halfway decent?"

"You were my true vessel Sam. It was my duty to you." Lucifer said. "As soon as I had time to get over you tossing me back into a cage I had spent a couple thousand years trying to get out of, I remembered that.

Michael was none too happy and took as much of his frustration out on you as I did. I saw what was happening and realized that he and I both were breaking one of our father's greatest laws. A true vessel is a rare treasure. It's a serious crime to deliberately cause irreparable harm to one even if it is not your own. Didn't ever occur to you that I gave Dean a lot of leeway?"

"Wait a minute. You guys can't harm each other's vessels? Then how in the hell did Gabriel get away with killing Dean more than 100 times?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel always was a slick little shit. He used a loophole." Lucifer explained. "He never intended to permanently kill Dean so as long as he brought him back it wasn't irreparable damage.

I have to admit Gabriel is even better at finding loopholes than I am. Who do you think was advising Johnny Cochran during the OJ Trial?"

* * *

Gabriel, Castiel and Joshua were on their way to Valhalla. Gabriel was looking forward to it since Hel tended to spend a lot of time there. And with the upcoming war Thor figured having all those dead warriors on his side was a great idea. So Thor was currently spending time with the warriors who would ride into battle with him.

"I should warn you guys, Valhalla is a pretty rough place." Gabriel warned. "I mean a bunch of bored dead warriors getting drunk usually ends with them fighting each other. But it's usually not that bad, unless the Berserkers join in."

"And your daughter spends an extraordinary amount of time in this place?" Castiel asked aghast at his niece hanging out with a bunch of warrior fighting each other.

"Well she is in charge of the underworld after all. She's used to dealing with the dead." Gabriel said.

The angels approached a long squat building when the doors suddenly flew open and two men tumbled out strangling each other. Gabriel nonchalantly stepped out of the way. "See what I mean?"

Castiel and Joshua gave each other a look before following Gabriel through the doors. The scene inside the building was utter chaos. Half the men were fighting each other, the other half were either grabbing at, feeling up or in some other way molesting the young women present.

Castiel turned a bright crimson when one of the men threw a woman over the table not 3 feet away, lifted her skirt over her head and proceeded to do what came naturally.

"Oops," Gabriel said. "Guess I should have warned you about the fornicating too."

Gabriel made his way to what Joshua recognized as the high board. Grabbing the staring Castiel, Joshua quickly followed in Gabriel's wake. Thor was sitting at the high board next to a frowning woman who looked like she would rather be anywhere else. Gabriel went directly to the woman and grabbed her up in his arms. She smiled down at Gabriel.

"How's Daddy's Girl?" Gabriel asked.

"Trying to accept the fact that I'm half angel. Must be the black half." She joked, hitching up her skirt to reveal her legs which were indeed black. "By the way Heimdallr came by looking for you. Did you pull the Ex-Lax prank on him again?"

"Who me?" Gabriel asked all innocence.

"You did didn't you?" She said exasperated. "One of these days Dad, he's going to kill you."

"Well it's his own fault for always falling for it." Gabriel said. "You would figure after 50 years he would know a chocolate laxative when he sees it."

"Loki, you know angering Heimdallr is not the smartest move." Thor said and nodded toward the door where the Giant stood glaring at the high board as the warriors had forgotten all about fighting among themselves more interested in seeing Heimdallr make mincemeat out of their resident prankster.

Gabriel could only think of two words appropriate for the situation "Oh shit!"

* * *

Gabriel let out a loud oof as he was dropped none too gently from Hiemdallr's shoulder. "The next time I won't be so nice!" The giant said.

Joshua was trying his best not to laugh and Castiel had given trying to hide his smirk as he helped the archangel to his feet. Valhalla's floor had more than a few cracks in it from where Heimdallr had decided to use Gabriel to reenact one of the funniest movie moments he had ever seen.

Castiel had actually gotten the reference and explained it to Joshua since Dean had insisted on watching The Avengers only a couple of weeks ago. Hiemdallr had grabbed Gabriel by his jacket and slammed him into the floor several times. Then to add insult to injury he had plopped his massive bulk onto Gabriel and used him for a cushion while joining in on the welcome toast for Castiel and Joshua.

By the time Heimdallr had gotten up everyone in the hall was breathless with laughter at Gabriel's struggles to heft the giant off of him. Heimdallr had then thrown Gabriel over his shoulder and said that he was going to take out the trash to the sound of renewed laughter.

"Nice? I'd hate to see you when you're being nasty!" Gabriel laughed.

"I knew better than that even when everyone still thought of you as Loki. It's my job to guard this place, do you really think you ever fooled me?" Hiemdallr asked. "I thought the idea of letting an angel in to wander around Asgard was a pretty good joke. I just had no idea that we'd never get rid of you!"

"I believe your son is coming, Gabriel." Castiel pointed to Fenrir making his way across the bridge.

"He's coming with. He always wanted to visit Midgard." Gabriel said digging his fingers into the wolf's ruff and it leaned against him. "Besides I think he might like taking a bite out of a hellhound or two."

* * *

Castiel and Gabriel popped into a crowded kitchen that evening. Fenrir smelled something mouthwatering and almost as soon as he materialized had placed his paws on Dean's leg reached up and wolfed down the double bacon cheeseburger that Dean was about to take a bite out of.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled shoving back from the table so hard he ended up tipping his chair over. Before he could even register the fact that he was flat on his back on the kitchen floor a wet tongue was happily licking his face. Then Dean saw it was a wolf, and then the size of the wolf and (He will never admit this) screamed like a little girl. Gabriel couldn't tell who was more startled Dean or Fenrir who was now cowering behind the angel.

"What in God's name is that?!" Connor asked.

"Well it looks like a wolf to me." Murphy said. "A big one that likes double bacon cheeseburgers." He held out the slice of pizza he was holding towards the large wolf who poked his head out from around Gabriel's leg, sniffed the offering and wolfed that down too. "And pizza." Murphy said as he held his hand out for the wolf to sniff.

"Uh Gabriel is that who I think it is? Is that Fenrir?" Sam said looking at the huge wolf who had made his way over to Murphy who was taking the appearance of a giant wolf as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Who the hell is Fenrir!?" Dean yelled "And somebody owes me another cheeseburger!"

"So you were serious when you told us you were Loki?" Connor said shocked.

"I had to do something to pass the time when I left heaven." Gabriel shrugged. "Fenrir, stop trying to get in the saint's lap. How many times do I have to tell you, you're too big to be a lap dog!"

"Who is Fenrir?" Dean shouted.

Connor pointed at the wolf who was doing it's level best to climb into Murphy's lap. "That is Fenrir, Murphy's new best friend and Loki's son."

"You know if you did some real research once in a while Dean, you'd know that." Sam said. "I've known who Fenrir is since Crawford Hall. I figured it would help to know all the lore about Tricksters in case we ran across another one. But we just kept running into the same one."

"Yeah, like a chronic case of jock itch." Dean said.

"Well if it wasn't pretty boy angel's following you around." Gabriel said suddenly shifting into the host of the game show Nutcracker, "My super secret identity would still be safe."

"Gabriel does have interesting offspring." Castiel said. "Dean you will be pleased to know that I can no longer argue with you for calling Gabriel a horse's ass."

"Guess you met Sleipnir too." Sam said with a laugh.

"Gabriel introduced me to my niece and all of my nephews except for Jormungandr." Castiel said. "You would have enjoyed it Dean. Hiemdallr is a fan of The Avengers also."

"Castiel!" Gabriel said in warning.

"Am I not allowed to relate to Dean the amusing anecdote of Hiemdallr using you to reenact Dean's favorite scene in the movie?" Castiel asked innocently.

"No!" Gabriel said.

"This Hiemdallr used you to the break the floor?" Dean smirked. "Awesome!"


	26. Earn your forgiveness

Lucifer was busy trying to tempt Kevin with a platter of perfectly cooked bacon. "Come on kid you know you want it."

"I don't eat meat. I'm a vegan." Kevin said popping a few more pieces of Cap'n Crunch in his mouth.

"You know the bacon is probably healthier than those concentrated colored sugar pellets you're eating." Dean said.

"Not to mention the preservatives. And other artificial additives." Lucifer said picking up the box and scanning the ingredients "Like Pyridoxine Hyrdochloride. What in the name of Our father is Pyridoxine Hyrdochloride? Let me guess, Gabriel talked you into eating this crap didn't he?"

"Gabe has never really been a good source for nutritional information Luce you should know that." Michael said. "The closest we could get to coercing him to eat something healthy was honey comb straight from the bee's nest. And his sweet tooth has only gotten worse."

"Stop casting aspersions on my eating habits!" Gabriel said as he entered the kitchen with a box of fresh Krispy Kreme donuts.

"Yeah! Stop casting aspersions on the Krispy Kremes people." Dean said. "Next to cheeseburgers and pie These are the perfect food." Dean snuck a donut out of the box and took a bite.

Gabriel suddenly became very alert as Castiel walked into the kitchen holding Meg's hand. Dragging her into the Kitchen was more like it. "You have to face him sometime." Castiel said giving her a push toward Lucifer.

"Hey Stubbie!" Gabriel cheerfully greeted Meg. "Finally decide to stop hiding from Luci?"

"Stubbie?" Castiel looked at Gabriel with disapproval.

Lucifer stood up and walked over to her. Grabbing her shoulder he spun her around to reveal two little black feathered stumps precisely where an angel's wings would be attached to their back.

Lucifer suddenly started laughing. Loud, bend over and clutch your belly laughter. "I wish Azazel was here to see this!. Demons don't have graves but if they did, he'd be rolling in his right now!"

Michael now joined in the laughter also. It's not like Meg's ambition to rule hell wasn't widely known in heaven and hell.

"This isn't funny!" Meg stomped her foot. "I had plans and they are all gone to hell right now!"

"Can't rule hell if you're Ascended!" Lucifer laughed harder. "And after all that big talk from Azazel on how you would one day replace me on the throne." Lucifer reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes. "So who threw the monkey wrench into Queen Meg's big plans?"

"It's Clarence's fault!" She said glaring at Castiel. "He just had to pray for my forgiveness! And now I have these damned 'tumors' on my back!"

Gabriel sauntered over and tossed an arm around her shoulders. "I have to tell you a little secret, Stubbie." He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "It only works if you are worthy of redemption. So if you were really a real evil Demon instead of a undercover goodie two shoes, Castiel could have prayed until the stars fell from the sky and you'd still be a full blown demon."

Meg snarled at the three archangels laughing at her, turned around and shoved Castiel out of the way as she stomped out of the kitchen to find someplace she could have a good scream.

* * *

Darius sat down on the couch next to Kevin. The living room was full with Kali and Thor also joining in the meeting.

"So you've figured out the rest of the tablets?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes it's almost like a blueprint now." Kevin said. "It's laid out step by step."

"But before we can go any farther, the remaining Leviathan need to be cleansed." Darius said. "That is a crucial step we can't miss a single one. We have the locations of the remaining 200."

"No problem." Lucifer said. "With six Archangels we can wipe them out in a couple of weeks."

"Once that's done, the usurper must be sent back to Purgatory." Kevin said.

"That sounds like Benny to me." Dean said. "I can't wait to gank that double crossing son of a bitch."

"Then the stronghold of those who oppose the will of God must fall." Darius said "But Kevin and I have no idea of what that means."

"I understand it's meaning." Thor said. "Asgard is the stronghold of my kind. We stand with heaven in this struggle. The Greeks also have a stronghold called Olympus. Olympus must fall."

"That's a lot easier said than done." Gabriel said. "Olympus is a tricky place to get into."

Kali smiled. "I think that I can arrange for a bit of inside help. Not all of the Greeks want to follow Poseidon's suicidal path. There are some very important individuals who are opposed to it in fact."

"And who would that be?" Thor asked. "The last I heard the vote was unanimous to Follow Poseidon."

Zeus and Hades are all for it. Hera and Athena are not. Neither were they consulted." Kali explained. "As Athena put it, the idiots were voting with what's between their legs instead of what's between their ears. She sees it as nothing more than a testosterone fueled death wish."

"Are you sure they will help Kali?" Gabriel asked.

"They planned to try to talk Zeus out of fighting." Kali said. "If nothing else they can provide us with a Trojan Horse so to speak."

"What about the Cage?" Sam asked "Castiel mentioned opening the cage but Michael and Lucifer are already out. It's not like we'd be releasing them now."

"The Cage is like the Master key for all the hell gates. Lock it and they all lock." Kevin said. "That's where Murphy and Connor come in. They have to kill the King of Hell inside the Cage."

"Well aren't I glad Crowley weaseled his way into that position." Lucifer joked.

So we just go to this Cage and blow his head off?" Murphy asked from his spot on the floor where he was rubbing Fenrir's belly.

"There is a ritual." Darius answered. "We have yet to completely decipher it. It will be revealed when the time comes."

"Well at least we know where we stand and where we go from here." Gabriel said.

"Yes, Brother we do." Thor said standing up. "I will return to Asgard and prepare the army."

"Uh Thor, wait a minute." Sam said. "I have something that belongs to you. Dean I need the keys."

"Oh yeah right I forgot all about that." Dean said digging in his pocket and tossing the keys to Sam.

Sam wasn't gone very long when he came back in. Walking over to Thor he held out a big hammer.

"Mjolnir" Thor cried out happily taking the hammer.

"It was one of the items Greed was auctioning off along with the tablet." Sam explained.

"Yeah you should have seen Sam wield it too." Kevin said.

Thor looked closely at Sam, "Not just anyone can wield Mjolnir. There's more to you than meets the eye, human. My thanks for returning it."

"You're welcome. I don't even know why I kept it." Sam shrugged.

"Coming Kali?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I'll contact Hera to find out how the talk with Zeus went." Kali said as she wandered over and wrapped herself around Thor's arm.

* * *

Michael had been watching the Seraphs train in hand to hand combat under Balthazar's guidance much to Balthazar's annoyance. Michael just kept interrupting the training to correct Balthazar's methods. Balthazar had finally lost all patience and Kicked him off the field with a reminder that Gabriel had put him in charge of the training and that Gabriel was calling the shot and if Mikey had issues with the way Balthazar trained the Seraphs to go take it up with Gabby and stop wasting his time.

Finding himself totally unwelcome there, Michael had wandered around until he reached the garden. Joshua as usual was puttering around among the many plants. Joshua had always been happy in his own company.

"Michael, Are you just going to stand there watching me or is something troubling you?" Joshua asked. "Maybe feeling a bit like a third wheel?"

"My job was to be the commander of Heaven's Army Joshua. Our father saw sit to give that job to Gabriel." Michael explained. "Now I just feel...useless."

"Michael do you resent Gabriel?" Joshua asked.

"Of course not! That is our father's will." Michael said. "I proved myself unworthy of the trust he put in me. We all did except Gabriel."

"Gabriel is not perfect Michael, far from it." Joshua said. "None of us are perfect, the only difference between Gabriel and the rest of you was that Gabriel actually did what he wanted. It wasn't easy by any means. There was a time when Gabriel agreed wholeheartedly with Lucifer, and you.

None of you wanted to bow down to them in the beginning. Gabriel took the time to walk among them, actually see them. In time he began to see that they were not all flawed. He saw that many of them tried even if they failed to become something better." Joshua picked up a watering can and began to water a row of potted plants.

"Even Lucifer now finds someone among them that is worthy, but you knew that when he hid Sam Winchester's soul. Sam even felt guilty for leaving Lucifer locked in the cage with you. Sam could even forgive Lucifer. That is what makes them worthy." Joshua sat the watering can down. "Now ask me what makes us worthy."

Michael stared blankly at him.

"Earning their forgiveness. Believe it or not the Winchesters both have forgiven Gabriel his little tricks and Gabriel killed Dean 147 times then resurrected him." Joshua said.

"You feel like a third wheel because you know you haven't been forgiven, You are still on the outside but you have a lot to offer them. Earn your forgiveness Michael. Start with your vessel and your brother. Gabriel may be in charge, but the time is quickly approaching when he will need your counsel."


	27. Studio 54

Michael wasn't sure how to start earning the forgiveness of a human. It was not something that he ever thought he would find himself in a position to have to do. After all humans were beneath them, they lacked grace.

Michael was seriously pondering the situation when Castiel appeared next to him. "Gabriel has instructed me to accompany you this evening to hunt for Leviathan."

Michael turned to look at the former Seraph. "What is it about these humans, Castiel? Zachariah gave you a simple mission, raise the righteous man from hell. All you had to do was raise my vessel from Perdition. The next thing we know you rebelling against your orders. Even sending you for correction could not change your decision to to follow them. You fell for them."

Michael looked around him. "Gabriel ran away, came to this realm and stayed, lived among them as a pagan god. And when he got bored with that he didn't come home. He stayed here moving from place to place like a nomad still among them as a Trickster. Gabriel once thought as we all did that this creation father was so proud of would turn away from him, would take the unconditional love our father felt and toss it back in his face." Michael sighed. "I don't understand why."

"Do you truly wish an answer" Cas asked.

"Yes. I'm trying to understand Castiel." Michael said.

"Very well." Castiel turned to Michael. "Our father created us to love him without question, to obey him. It is not in our our nature to do otherwise. We are like robots, mindless slaves to his will.

They are different. They have a choice. They are not bound by instinct or nature to automatically revere him. When they choose to do so their love is of greater value than ours because it is freely given." Castiel said. "Everything that comes from them is a gift Michael. They are not required to do anything. That is the point of free will. So they are capable of understanding the true value of love and forgiveness in a way that we cannot."

"That makes very little sense Castiel." Michael huffed.

Sam and Dean Winchester are a good example. As are Connor and Murphy MacManus. The parallels to you and Lucifer are quite obvious if you look . They are brothers and they love each other. Yet in both cases disagreements occur. Unlike you and Lucifer however, they are capable of giving forgiveness, not because they are forced but because it is a gift that they give to each other. Their bonds are such that they would die for each other. Unlike you and Lucifer who wished to kill each other. That is what makes them better than us."

* * *

"Kali." Athena greeted. "I must admit I'm am curious as to what you wish to speak about."

Kali looked at the woman in front of her. "Let's walk while we talk." Kali had arranged to meet the Greek goddess at a small museum which was offering an exhibit on Classical mythology. "Curious isn't it?" Kali pointed. "Aphrodite stands here. And along the far wall there, Isis." Kali stopped in front of a painting. "Even I have a place here."

"Is there a point to this Kali?" Athena asked.

"We were all able to once co-exist like the items in this exhibit, and now Poseidon wishes a war. How many will die Athena? And for what? Poseidon cannot win against Heaven's armies When it is all said and done, must we all die because he carries a grudge over something that happened thousands of years ago?" Kali asked.

"Poseidon would drag you all to your deaths over his pride. Perhaps if he were less like Zeus and more like Hades, he would have been at home where he belonged instead of out chasing mermaids. Thetis would not have been tempted to look elsewhere to feel appreciated. Loki would never have found his way between her legs."

I find it intriguing that you can speak so casually of their affair when it's common knowledge that Loki found his way between your legs also." Athena said.

"I don't deny that Loki and I have a history." Kali said. The difference is that I have never used that fact as a weapon. And it's not Loki that will be leading the army against you. Loki exists in name only. It is the Archangel Gabriel who is going to be standing across that battlefield with not only Thor and Anubis at his back, but five other Archangels at his side. They will tear Olympus down stone by stone."

"And what do you suggest I do, Kali?" Athena asked.

"You're an intelligent woman." Kali said. "Let those stupid enough to ride to their deaths do so, then do what you must to protect the lives of those who want no part of it."

* * *

Murphy, Connor and Fenrir were outside when Gabriel popped in after a night of Slaughtering Leviathan in China with the other archangels. 37 down 163 to go Gabriel thought to himself. Connor was was perched on a little memorial bench in the cemetery while Murphy and Fenrir were playing catch with and old volleyball they had found down in the church basement.

Gabriel took a seat by Connor. "Fen really likes Murphy. He's the first human that has never panicked meeting him."

"Murph's always had a soft spot for animals, we both do actually." Connor said. "There's not too many people who can say they've played fetch with the great Fenrir. Doesn't he ever get tired?"

"Fen's been a ball of energy since the day he was born." Gabriel said suddenly standing up as Fen lifted his head gazed off into the woods then bounded into them with a happy yip. Murphy immediately ran after him not knowing what had caught the wolf's attention.

Gabriel grabbed Connor's arm and the two materialized in a small clearing a short ways away. Gabriel quickly grabbed Connor's wrist and said "Put that away, I'll be pretty pissed off if you shoot him."

The 'him' was a huge snake that had Murphy wrapped up in his coils while it hissed at the wolf. Fenrir was yapping and barking at the snake. Murphy was staying perfectly still not wanting to call attention to himself while in the grasp of a giant anaconda.

Gabriel sighed as he walked over. "Fenrir stop yelling at your brother and Jorm, Murphy is not a squeeze toy, now put the nice saint down."

The snake gently set Murphy on his feet before turning it's head toward him and hissing.

Murphy took a moment to get his heartbeat under control. "Jorm, as in Jormungandr?" Murphy asked as Fenrir came over and started nudging him away from the snake as if he thought Jorm would grab him again.

"Yep." Gabriel said as the snake hissed at him. "Why don't you and Connor head back to the church. I think my son needs to speak to me, privately. You go with them Fen."

"Jorm, tell me what's wrong." Gabriel asked as soon as the twins had left the clearing. The snake began hissing agitatedly.

"Wait, what, slow down." The snake hissed again as Gabriel's eyes widened. "YOU WHAT? WITH WHO?"

The snake repeated the hiss again. "With Quetzalcoatl!? Couldn't you at least have picked someone with a name I could pronounce?" Gabriel sighed.

The snake hissed again. "Okay give them to me I'll take them somewhere safe until this is over."

Suddenly a half dozen eggs were sitting on the ground at his feet. Gabriel snapped his hand manifesting a basket filled with soft down and gently placed the eggs inside. "I'll try to keep you out of it Jorm, but if your Uncle Thor or I call for your help."

The snake hissed and turned back toward the woods and disappeared.

Gabriel picked up the basket and made his way back to the church.

* * *

"Luce, have you got a minute?" Michael asked his brother over the loud beat of the music. Since getting out of the pit Lucifer had found that some poor human's idea of heaven was Studio 54. Of course it was Lucifer favorite little corner. Who says the Disco Era sucked. All the wild orgies being called a night on the town.

"Sure grab a seat Mike. Donna Summer is about to perform 'live' on stage." Lucifer said waving a waitress over. "Bring two beers sweet stuff." Lucifer said ass he reached out to slap the woman on the ass.

Michael looked around in disgust. Several patrons were openly sniffing white powder off of glass surfaces. The dance floor was full of people some gyrating in an almost vulgar manner and dark corners were definitely being used fill the vulgar promises offered on the dance floor.

"Why do you keep coming to this place?" Michael asked. "It's like the pinnacle of human excess."

"Exactly!" Lucifer said swaying to the beat as Marvin Gaye's Got to Give it Up began blasting from the speakers. "This place is all about how bad they can be. It's all about giving in to the different types of Lust they feel with no thought given to anything else."

"This is why you disobeyed Father isn't it?" Michael asked.

"This?" Lucifer questioned. "Naw, this place is just a party. Relax and get the stick out of your ass Mikey." Lucifer pointed. "I think that redhead over there is giving you the eye, go dance loosen up. Then we'll talk."


	28. A word of God

Gabriel sat the basket on the kitchen counter and thought about where to put it for safety's sake. He definitely couldn't ask Freya, she was still miffed at having to take care of the Alpha's kids. Heaven wasn't the optional place either since there were still quite a few angels trying to come to terms with the fact that they would be fighting alongside Pagans instead of smiting them.

Dean strolled into the kitchen and spotted the basket. "Fresh eggs? Man I could go for a scrambled egg right now!"

"Touch them and I will smite you. Then, I'll send you back to that Tuesday, kill you two hundred times and reincarnate you to smite you all over again!" Gabriel snarled as he clutched the basket protectively in his arms.

"Dude, all you had to do was say they were your eggs." Dean said backing up completely confused at Gabriel's reaction.

"These aren't eggs you mutton-headed asswipe!" Gabriel said. "They're my grandchildren!"

"Sorry dude but your grand kids look like eggs." Dean pointed out. "I wouldn't leave them sitting on the kitchen counter. Somebody might fry em up and make an Egg McMuffin out of them or something."

Gabriel was looking at Dean aghast. "Don't listen to that mud monkey! No one is going to make Egg McMuffins out of you. And if HE comes within 10 feet of you, he'll be sorry." Gabriel cooed to the basket.

"Gabriel, why are you comforting a basket of eggs?" Castiel asked head tilted to the side as he watched his brother.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, THESE ARE NOT EGGS! THEY ARE MY GRANDCHILDREN!" Gabriel yelled.

"Pardon my mistake brother," Castiel said. "But your grandchildren do look very much like a basket of eggs."

"The very next person who refers to them as eggs is going to regret it!" Gabriel said.

Sam happened to enter the kitchen at that moment. He gave Gabriel a look of confusion as Dean told him, "Don't. He's all touchy about what's in his basket."

* * *

Lucifer was at his wits end with Michael. He had finally snuck out of the Studio 54 heaven and tried to think of the last place Michael would come. That was how he had ended up in the Garden with Joshua.

"It's amazing how popular this little garden has become with the Archangels lately." Joshua said as his raked the path.

"I'm just looking for a good place to hide from Michael." Lucifer said. "He's working my last nerve."

"Let me guess, he's looking for the secret to human forgiveness?" Joshua said with a chuckle. "And he thinks that you have the answer."

"Something like that." Lucifer said.

"Well Sam Winchester has forgiven you, but in the end you had it a lot easier than Michael will." Joshua said. "After all Sam was your true vessel bonded to you, and you did what you were required to do. Michael never had the chance to enter his vessel. But that does not mean that you can't show him by example."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Lucifer asked.

"We both know that Adam's body is just a replacement, like Nick's. The Winchester boys are unsuitable but they are still your true vessels. You and Sam seem to have found a way to understand each other. Because of that your understand yourselves, your weaknesses and strengths.

Michael will never make any progress until he understands himself. To do that he needs to understand Dean. When he can look at Dean and understand him, Michael will understand himself."

* * *

"Murphy, Why on earth did you volunteer to play babysitter for Gabriel's basket of eggs?" Connor grumbled. "You know I hate snakes."

"I'm just helping Fenrir. He's the one who volunteered and since he's been staying in the room with us, the basket is too." Murphy said watching the wolf who was curled protectively around the basket holding his gestating nieces and nephews.

Connor shuddered. "This is all just getting too weird for me. When Gabriel first came to us he asked us to babysit a prophet. No problem.

Since then we've hunted werewolves and been attacked by vampires. We are constantly surrounded by archangels, one of whom is Satan himself. There's a demon living in the basement, oh yeah and Romeo is suddenly an angel named Darius!"

"Sounds like someone is having a wee crisis of faith." Murphy said.

"Wee crisis of faith? Our roommate is a Norse wolf God! He just happens to be the son of an Angel we have prayed to all our lives!" Connor ranted. "Everything we've believed in all of our lives is out of whack Murphy! I wouldn't call that a 'wee crisis of faith'!"

Murphy sat up on his bed and faced Connor. "So maybe things are a little bit off kilter. So what if angels are just as sex crazed as we are? We can't say we have room to talk because we've certainly had our share of lasses over the years.

So what if Pagan gods exist? 'Thou shall have no other gods before me' kind of tells us that maybe there's more than one and we should be putting this one first doesn't it?"

"Murphy stop it. That's Blasphemy." Connor said.

"Oh really, then tell me why is there a giant wolf curled up in the corner again?" Murphy said. "We're sitting here surrounded by Archangels, Connor. I don't know what more you want for proof but if the Archangels Michael and Gabriel are good with it, I can't see where I have any place to complain. It not my place to judge...or yours."

"I know what We were raised to believe Murphy and this isn't it." Connor argued.

"Connor get your head out of your ass!" Murphy yelled at him.

"This is so not good for the grand kiddies." Gabriel said popping into the room. "Connor we need to talk."

* * *

Connor found himself sitting on the steps of the church with Gabriel standing in front of him with a stern look on his face. "I swear to Dad if there was an Olympic event for Stubborn they would have to award three medals. I don't know who is worse; you, Michael or Dean Winchester!

You see here's the problem with religion. Some self important idiot suddenly decides they know Dad better than anyone else. And then they do their level best to make everyone else believe they know God's mind better than God does. That goes for human and angel alike.

I freaking left heaven because I got tired of it. Michael swore he knew father's wishes better than anyone else and because he did everyone else had to fall in line with Michael's line of reasoning even though it was wrong.

One day some idiot decides that he knows what God wants because he heard stories of a man who walked the Earth 2000 years ago and everyone falls in line with it, even though he is wrong on so many issues."

Gabriel snapped his fingers producing a bible. You want to know what this is? A little bit of truth and a lot of filler. For dad's sake it isn't even the whole book!"

"It's the word of God." Connor said.

"It's **A** word of God and one word means nothing!" Gabriel said. "Idiots writing about what they don't know mixing truth with fiction! Sodom and Gomorrah that was truth. I was there. Who do you think was watching over Lot and his family? And yes I did turn her into a pillar of salt so don't ask. God's wrath on the Tower of Babel fiction. It fell down all on it's own. As Castiel puts it, you can only stack dung so high." Gabriel flipped to the New Testament.

"Don't even get me started on how screwed up the new Testament is! Mary Magdalene a whore? Magdelene came from a highly respected family. Judas a betrayer? The Jews had so many rules and regulations, Christ would still be waiting for the Crucifixion today if Judas hadn't stirred them to get off their asses and get on with it.

Hell even with these few books of the Gospel they can't get their story straight and you know why. Because it's not my father's words, it's what men think my father's words are."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and held a corner of the book as it went up in flames. "Forget the damned book, it's not my father's will. Look around at what is happening here. Because this is his will! Accept it!"


	29. A glimpse of gold and green feathers

"Sam, I need your help with a little project." Lucifer said as he plopped down on the couch next to the hunter. "Michael has an issue and it kind of concerns Dean, too."

Sam stopped and looked at Lucifer. "You need my help?"

"Yes, let's just say I need you to play Devil's Advocate. Pun intended." Lucifer said. "Somehow we need to get Michael and Dean to talk to each other."

"We?" Sam said. "Just tell him to talk to Dean." Sam turned back to his laptop.

"And how well would that work with Dean? "I'm sure he'd be tripping all over himself to talk to Michael." Lucifer said sarcastically. "They have to want to talk to each other."

"That will never happen." Sam said "They only thing on Dean's mind when he sees Michael is grabbing the first angel blade he can get his hands on and running him through. The only thing that stops him from doing it is the fact that he has Adam's face. Dean feels guilty that he didn't save Adam, either time."

"Maybe you should not hide the fact that we talk to each other from Dean. After all He failed to save you from me too, though not from lack of trying." Lucifer said. "I know Dean will have a conniption but if he sees that we can talk to each other with out attempting to mutually smite each other he might get curious to talk to Michael."

"Why is this so important to you?" Sam asked finally setting his laptop aside. "The impression I got from Gabriel when we found out who he was is that you two have wanted to kill each other for a long time."

"Tell me there aren't times when you consider seriously busting a cap in Dean's ass. Tell me there have never been any moments when he pisses you off so bad that the only thought in your mind is how you wish he didn't exist." Lucifer said and watched Sam closely for a while. "Yeah me too. Michael can be the universe's biggest asswipe and he can say and do things that you just can't take back.

Before the Seraphs, Gabriel was the baby. Were we all close to him maybe even spoiled him." Sam gave Lucifer a look. "Okay we spoiled him rotten. When Michael and I would fight it upset Gabriel. Right now we not fighting,we're in one of our 'I love you' phases. I'd like it to stay that way, not for you humans, but for Gabriel's sake." Lucifer said as he stood up. "Think about it, Sam. I have a feeling that Michael isn't the only one that would benefit from it."

* * *

"It's been a while since I've seen a full blown Gabriel temper tantrum." Michael said as he materialized on the peak of Mt Everest next to his brother. "I hear you turned the so called 'Good Book' to a pile of ash in front of a saint no less."

"You know Mikey, When Dad came to me and told me he was going to make me his messenger, I felt my grace expand. I was going to be the one to bring his word to them. I would be the one that would let them know all about Dad's glory and how wonderful he was." Gabriel sighed. "And instead of them knowing him and loving him, look at the mess. I mean Christians can't get along with the Jews and the Neither one of them get along with the Muslims and yet I spoke the same word to all of them."

"I haven't seen you this worked up since the First Crusade." Michael said.

"I wasn't even in Heaven then." Gabriel said. "I had been gone a long time before those fiascos started."

"Do you honestly think Raphael and I didn't feel you raging at our Father?" Michael said. "You forget that all of our graces were connected until you started hiding yours. And you not very good at hiding when you're upset. So occasionally we would know where you were."

Gabriel looked at Michael in shock. "You knew? Then why didn't you ..."

"Come drag you back by your tertiary wings?" Michael joked as this was the archangelic equivalent of a parent dragging an unruly child by the ear. "Father ordered me not to. He told us to leave you be. He said you would come home all on your own and none of us were to contact you. Especially me."

"Well you weren't exactly my favorite brother when I left." Gabriel admitted.

"I know," Michael said. "It was hard though. I missed you. So did Raphael. We lost two brothers that day."

The two archangels fell silent each reflecting on the day that Michael cast Lucifer in the pit. Or rather the day Lucifer allowed himself to be cast into the pit.

_The fighting between Lucifer and Michael was at an all time high. Michael was beside himself. Lucifer had attempted to kill the Christ child by whispering to Herod to kill all the male children below a certain age._

_ Michael had sent Gabriel to warn Mary and Joseph, allowing the family to escape But that didn't stop Herod from ordering the slaughter of hundreds of innocents and Michael was outraged. The strife had spread to the Seraphs with the lower level angels splitting into groups backing Michael and others backing Lucifer. By the time Gabriel returned from his errand the fight had turned physical and Lucifer and Michael had come to blows._

_ It was Lucifer who spotted Gabriel first. He had seen the horror on Gabriel's face at the bloodshed. Michael did not think to wonder what had drawn Lucifer's attention, he had taken advantage of the distraction casting Lucifer into the pit and sealing it even as he heard the pained "No!" behind him. It was only as he turned toward Gabriel that he saw his younger brother's distress._

_ "Gabriel! This is father's will!" Michael said reaching out to the younger archangel who had backed away from him with disgust and disappointment. Gabriel had fled. From the scene before him and from the heaven that had been his home._

"Gabriel, I'm sorry. I know it hurt you to see Lucifer and I set upon each other. I just never knew how much until that day." Michael said. "But we have forgiven each other. We are both aware now of how painful our conflict is for you. We will try to do better now, for your sake."

* * *

"Murphy tell me something." How do you simply accept everything so easily?" Connor asked. "Everything we've been through since we were kids and nothing bothers you. You just take it in stride."

"Connor it does take some getting used to I'll admit. The thing is if I can't change it, if I can't control it, worrying about it isn't going to do me any good. They only thing I can do that will do me any good is accepting it." Murphy said. "That can be a good thing or a bad thing. Sometimes I may be a bit more accepting than I should be. Then there you are thinking about things and reasoning them through and knocking some sense into my head."

"More often than not." Connor snorted.

"That's thing with us deartháir," Murphy said, "It's like between the two of us we make up for what the other lacks. Where I'm strong you're weak and vice versa. If you can't find the faith on your own Connor, trust in mine. Things may not be the way we were raised to believe they should be, but I know in my very soul that they are the way they are meant to be. Just trust in that."

"How can you be so sure?" Connor asked.

"Because we've cheated Death too many times Connor. Neither one of us would be here if it wasn't meant to be."

Connor sat up straight on his bed. "What do you mean we've cheated death?"

Murphy sighed. "Well The Chekov thing. You jumped five, no it would have been five if you had jumped from our window and you jumped from the roof, so six stories to the alley. And when you got to the hospital you didn't have a single broken bone. You were sore as hell and your wrist's were ate up from the handcuffs but nothing else. That's not natural.

And when we were in Yakavetta's basement I felt the bones break in my hand Connor. And when we got to that doctor Smecker told us about all I had was a couple of dislocations."

Connor looked at his brother. "What else? There's something you're not telling me."

Murphy looked away. "It's not important."

"You don't want to tell me so it is important." Connor said. "Probably more important than anything else you've told me so far."

"The Prue, when we jumped off that scaffolding. We both checked that knot Connor, and when we jumped..."

"When we jumped what? Tell me right now!" Connor demanded.

"I felt it slip, the knot." Murphy said quietly while Connor looked at him in horror. "I should have ended up splattered all over the street. Something kept me from falling or should I say someone. Just for a second I saw something, when I knew it was over. I caught a glimpse of gold and green feathers."


	30. Moon Maiden and Coyote

Sam and Lucifer were sitting at the kitchen table when Dean came in.

"B-12" Sam said with a smirk.

"Dammit Sam!" Lucifer exclaimed. "You sunk my battleship!"

Dean blinked then rubbed his eyes. No he was not hallucinating. His baby brother was sitting at the table, playing Battleship...with the Devil.

"Sammy! What the hell?" Dean roared. What in the hell are you doing?"

Sam barely spared Dean a glance. "Playing Battleship."

Dean walked over to the table. "We need to talk Sammy, without the audience."

Lucifer sighed as he stood up. "Hey I can take a hint. I know when I'm not wanted. Besides Sam was about to sink the only ship I had left. Best two out of three later Sammy." Lucifer said before he disappeared.

"Have you lost your mind Sam? Have you forgotten you were stuck in the Cage with him and Michael or the fact that he drove you crazy and damn near killed you?" Dean yelled.

"I haven't forgotten anything Dean." Sam said. "I actually remember everything now."

"Then how could you sit there playing games with him like he's your new best friend?" Dean stepped close enough to Sam to make him back up a step.

Instead of backing up Sam took a step forward. "Lucifer didn't drive me crazy Dean, I did that all on my own. That was my guilt, nothing that he did. Lucifer kept Michael away from me. He protected me in the cage and I felt guilty about leaving him there when he had tried to help me."

Dean looked at Sam as if he was some new life form. "Listen to yourself Sammy! You're defending him after everything that happened?"

"No Dean," Sam answered him "I'm defending him because of everything that happened." Sam said stepping around his brother and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Hello Coyote." Gabriel stopped and looked at the woman in front of him. She was dressed in modern clothing. The last time he had seen her she was dressed in deerskin, riding a horse and doing as much damage to the palefaces as any of the warriors she was urging on.

"Moon Maiden." Gabriel said cautiously. "Long time, no see."

"Relax, although the price on your head is tempting, I know better than to try." She said. "I'm just here to talk."

"Talk? The last time I saw you, you were chasing me with a tomahawk and vowing to scalp me even though your preferred tribes didn't take scalps." Gabriel said.

"Well can you blame me? One of our totem spirits meant to protect us from the palefaces turns out to be one. No wonder you never let any of us see you on two legs." She said. "But enough ancient history. I take it you have spoken to your son."

"Yes Jorm came by to see me and brought his nest to me for safety." Gabriel answered.

"Then you know that we do not wish to be dragged into this. There are only a few of us left now. And capable of fighting? Only Thunderbird, Quetzalcoatl, The Olmec Jaguar and myself." She explained. "We fear the few of us who do remain will be destroyed, but Quetz insists that we fight anyway."

"But you don't want to." Gabriel said.

"Lets be blunt. I didn't trust you before, and I was right." She said. "Now I find that I didn't even come close to what you were hiding from us.

But I'm not stupid. Quetz Thinks Poseidon will come after us no matter what we do and well since Quetz and your son are expecting, I can't argue with that.

I still would rather scalp you. But I guess I'll just have to wait until everything calms down."

"Tell you what Moonie, In the interests of keeping my gorgeous hair firmly attached to my head" Gabriel said knowing the nickname irked her. "Ask Jorm to contact his uncle Thor. He's going to be leading the pagans in this fight. And if he sticks a horned helmet on your head you'll fit right in with the rest of the Valkyries!"

* * *

Castiel found Dean outside waxing the Impala. Obviously the hunter was upset by something, Castiel had noticed a long time ago that for Dean, Baby was a source of comfort. Especially when Sam was the cause of the upset.

"Dean," Cas commented, "What is troubling you?"

Dean rubbed furiously at the hood of the Impala. "Nothing!"

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "I believe that Baby is sufficiently clean and shiny. However it is your habit when upset to give an unnecessary amount of attention to the vehicle, as you are doing now."

Dean stopped rubbing at the surface, stood up and threw the chamois on the hood of the car. "Lucifer! That's whats wrong! He's possessing Sam or something!"

"I believe that Lucifer has been on his best behavior while with us. Our father would tolerate no less after releasing him from the cage." Castiel said.

"Oh yeah?" Dean questioned with a glare. "Then why is Sam suddenly following him around? Every time I turn around the two of them have got their heads together, doing research, talking. Today I caught Sam playing Battleship with the son of a bitch!"

"Perhaps they simply chose to entertain themselves with a board game Dean." Castiel answered.

"You don't entertain yourself by playing games with the devil!" Dean yelled.

Castiel sighed for a moment. "Very well Dean. I will tell you the truth. Sam has forgiven Lucifer. There is no longer any animosity between them."

"Bullshit! After everything he put Sam through!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, when I shifted Sam's insomnia and psychosis to myself, I quickly understood the root cause of the hallucinations Sam was having stemmed from guilt." Castiel explained. "When I was seeing only what Sam was going through, I too at first thought that Sam's illness was the result of Lucifer's interference. In a way I suppose it was but it was a benign interference. It was why I did not have the power to fix Sam."

"See! There, Lucifer did something to him!" Dean said triumphantly.

"Dean you are hearing my words, but not listening to their meaning." Castiel said just a hint of annoyance making it way into his voice. "Lucifer did not interfere to harm Sam, he was protecting him. Had Lucifer not done what he did Sam's soul would remained locked in the cage until our father released Lucifer and Michael."

"What in the hell are you talking about Cas?" Dean asked.

"Perhaps you should ask Lucifer, or better yet Michael." Castiel said. "I have assured you that Lucifer meant no harm to Sam. Sam knows this even if you don't. There is no need for you to be the overprotective big brother in this." Cas said before he disappeared his patience wearing thin at Dean's stubborness.

* * *

"Hera." Athena greeted as the older goddess arrived at the Oracle of Delphi. How did the talk with Zeus go?"

"As usual he is being bullheaded." Hera sighed. "He will not be swayed. Of course having Thetis on her knees begging him to avenge her honor didn't help."

Athena snorted. "Her honor? That skank doesn't know the meaning of the word. She has screwed just as many mortals and gods as Aphrodite. She doesn't know the meaning of the term 'close your legs'."

"I'm well aware of that. If you recall I've have found her once or twice cradling my husband between her thighs." Hera said. "The only thing that has saved her from my wrath is that they whore had the good sense not to get pregnant." Hera sighed deeply. "So where do we go from here? Zeus will see Olympus reduced to rubble."

"Maybe not." Athena explained. "I met Kali. I have a feeling that some of us can avoid Zeus and Poseidon's fate. Let Zeus and Poseidon head off to battle with those silly enough to follow. Let those who wish to survive another day remain on Olympus."

"What are you suggesting Athena?" Hera asked.

"I am thinking rationally and logically Hera." Athena said. "Once Poseidon and Zeus have taken the field of battle, we throw open the gates for Gabriel."

"Surrender?" Hera said aghast.

"We throw ourselves on his mercy." Athena nodded.


	31. Big brother is out of the cage

Fenrir had left Murphy tending to the basket since he needed to stretch his legs. So he had managed to catch the Native American woman and his father talking. As soon as she left Fenrir made his way over and nudged Gabriel's hand.

"I know Fen, Jorm is not much of a fighter but he won't have a choice" Gabriel said as the two walked back to the church. "They are as much his family now as we are."

"So was that another one of your Pagan friends?" Connor asked as he stood in the doorway smoking.

"Moon Maiden, but I wouldn't exactly call her a friend." Gabriel said. "She didn't take too well to finding out that I was Coyote."

"You're Coyote?" Sam said as he joined them. "Another Trickster."

"Yep, " Gabriel answered. "And Anansi, John The Conquerer, Puck, etc, etc, ad nauseum."

Sam laughed "I had wondered. Ever since we asked why that stake didn't kill you and you answered with 'I am the Trickster'. I kind of thought maybe there was only one of you."

"All part of my private witness protection." Gabriel explained. "I had established identities all over the world, made it easy to move whenever I felt anyone was getting too close to my secret. Not that it worked worth a damn in the end. You and Dean still clocked me."

"Well look how long it took." Sam said. "If you hadn't turned me into the Impala we probably would never have figured it out. We would have walked away from TV land thinking that we had killed the Trickster...again. At least until you decided it was time to screw with us again."

"Turned you into the Impala?" Connor said. "Please tell me you mean a graceful animal related to the deer and not that heap of your brother's."

"Uh yeah. Who knew an Archangel had even ever seen Knight Rider?" Sam said.

"Although it wasn't too amusing at first, I have to admit Dean saying he pulled holy oil out of your ass has gotten funnier over time." Gabriel said with a chuckle while Sam pulled a bitchface.

"Do I even want to know?" Connor asked.

"Let's just say having someone tossing stuff around in your trunk doesn't feel too good." Sam grumbled.

"Come on Sammy, at least your rims were hot!" Gabriel said waggling his eyebrows.

* * *

"Michael, I require your assistance." Castiel said approaching the oldest angel.

"What can I help you with Castiel." Michael asked as he shifted over to make room for Castiel to sit next to him on The Rock of Gibraltar. "I can't quite believe that you would come to me for help."

"It concerns Dean Winchester. He seems determined to protect Sam from Lucifer." Castiel said. "I have assured him that there is no need to do so, but he will not accept the non hostile relationship that has developed between Sam and Lucifer."

"That doesn't surprise me, Castiel. After all Dean has taken the parental role in Sam's life since he was old enough to comprehend what a parental role is. He has been more of a father to Sam than John ever was. I can understand his concern since I took on much the same role with you and the other Seraphs." Michael answered.

"In fact we all did. Raphael was the one who nurtured you and healed you when you injured yourselves. Gabriel and Lucifer were the ones who played with you and sad to say I was the disciplinarian who scolded and corrected you. Dean has played all of these roles in Sam's life."

"Sam is no longer a child and capable of his own decisions. I need advice in how to get Dean to accept this." Castiel said.

"It's not that easy Castiel." Michael said. "Lucifer and I raised Gabriel. When he left heaven I wanted to do nothing but bring him back and forbid him to ever leave again."

"But you did not know where he was. He hid himself from us." Castiel said.

"I often felt his Grace, so I knew where he was, but our father forbade me from interfering with Gabriel's choices." Michael answered. "Father told me that I had to let Gabriel find his own path and that eventually he would come home to us. But forcing him to follow the path I wished him to follow would only drive him farther away."

"So I should say this to Dean?" Castiel questioned.

"No, Castiel, I believe he should hear it from me." Michael sighed. "I was forbidden from forcing Gabriel to my will, but it did not stop me from forcing you and the rest of the Seraphs to follow my path. I refused to learn the lesson our father was trying to teach and made many mistakes. And I live with the consequences of those mistakes. Perhaps if I talk to Dean I can help him avoid the same mistakes."

* * *

The handful of vampires guarding Gabriel's little prison cell all scrambled to bow to Benny as he entered the old warehouse. Looking around at the group Benny asked. "The cell still holds him?"

"Yes. He managed to get the Winchesters out somehow but he is still there." A youngish female answered. Then flinched as Benny glared at her.

"Say that again?" Benny asked. When she started to repeat herself he yelled "Shut up you stupid bitch! That cell was designed to contain his power and to be hidden from the Angel of Thursday! There is no way he could have helped the Winchesters escape!"

"But we do have Gabriel, Master." a male vampire answered. "You did say that the Winchesters were incidental. We thought that you would find the angel more important."

Benny looked at the male kneeling on the floor. "Take me to him!"

The two vampires stumbled over themselves leading the way to the barred door.

"I hope you brought chocolate this time. I'm having serious sugar withdrawals here you fang faced, blood slurping ass monkeys!" A voice called out from the cell.

"He keeps demanding anything sweet." The male said as he dropped a Twix through the bars. "We have been indulging him. You said you didn't want any attention drawn to this place and there are some humans who come and go regularly in this area."

"You should have just killed them or turned them." Benny snarled snarled turning toward the door.

"You know that's what I said too!" Benny spotted Gabriel leaning against the wall munching on the Twix bar. "Could have had the cops out here looking for that missing patrol in no time!"

"Gabriel." Benny said flatly.

"Heya Benny!" Gabriel grinned "You know if you missed me this much you could have just sent a postcard! Oh that's right. No mail delivery in Purgatory."

"Gabriel you and my brother are going to pay for sending me there." Benny said.

"Oh wait is this the part where you stupidly brag about all your evil plans that will never happen? That's always the best part! Wait let me get all comfy for this." Gabriel said lowering himself to the ground and shaking out his feathers. "Okay go ahead and make it good!"

"I would think you would be taking this seriously." Benny said.

"Oh come on Benny you know who I am! The Archangel Gabriel! Satan himself is my big brother and I never took him seriously either!" Gabriel said with a smirk. Then he sobered. "Oh I'm sorry. You need me to be serious so you can be all threatening. Okay I'll try to play along."

Gabriel quickly made his way over to the corner and started screaming. "Oh Please! Someone save me from the big bad Benny! Woe is me! Help! Help! Save me!" Gabriel suddenly jumped out of the corner "Too melodramatic?" Standing in the middle of the room he suddenly raised the back of his hand to his forehead and sighed "Oohh. I think I'm going to faint." Before collapsing in a heap of laughter.

"You think this is a laughing matter?! Do you think I am joking?" Benny yelled.

Gabriel stood up in the center of the room and with all seriousness said. "Well all things considered, this joke is on you." Gabriel suddenly shimmered and Lucifer was standing in his place. "Big brother is out of the is out of the Cage. Both of them and we don't take too kindly to you threatening Baby Arch." the figure said before shimmering and disappearing.

* * *

"Guys, Benny knows about that little doppelganger I left behind." Lucifer said popping into the kitchen.

"It took him long enough." Sam said. "So is he on his way here?"

"Actually right now he's slaughtering all the guards for allowing him to be embarrassed." Lucifer said with a smirk.

Waving his hand Lucifer produced a 72 inch Plasma flat screen on the wall. "Watch this." Lucifer said as the events that had just taken place in the cell were played back for everyone's enjoyment.

"Luci I'm hurt. Baby Arch?" Gabriel said laughing at the antics of his double on the screen. "I'm way more annoying than that!"


	32. Visions of Hell

"Dean," Michael greeted entering the kitchen where Dean sat drinking a cup of coffee. Michael pulled out a chair and sat down.

Dean looked at the Archangel who wore his youngest brother's face. This was the body that Michael was stuck with. It was just as unnerving looking him as it had been looking at Sam during that brief period when Lucifer had been inside of him.

"It upsets you that I have Adam's body." Michael looked down at his hands. "This is not the first time you have seen me inside of a member of your family."

"Yeah, I remember. Dad told you yes." Dean sat his cup down. "If he had known what a dick you are he would have told you to fuck off."

"Dean I do not wish to fight with you, so I will allow you a pass for that one moment of disrespect." Michael said. "But do not forget who it is you are speaking to."

"I know exactly who I am speaking to. A feathered dick who thinks that because his name is Michael, and because he is an archangel; he has free reign to ruin the lives of everyone else.

What I wanted didn't matter to you as long as I said yes. The billions of innocent people who would have died if you had your way didn't matter. What you father wanted didn't matter.

So as far as I'm concerned your whole I demand respect attitude doesn't matter."

A soft flutter of wings was the only sign of Gabriel's arrival. The younger archangel pulled open the refrigerator not saying a word but letting his presence serve as a warning to both Michael and Dean.

Michael drew in a deep breath and let it out. "Dean I really have no wish to cause you harm, but we need to talk. Castiel is concerned about you."

"Well then let Cas talk to me!" Dean said starting to get out of his seat.

"Sit down." Gabriel ordered. "Dean, this talk is long overdue. You and Michael are like carbon copies of each other. Both of you are stubborn as hell. Michael is willing to talk, so talk already."

Gabriel leaned on the table in Dean's face. "Between Crowley, Benny, Poseidon and what's left of the leviathan: we've got more than enough things out there that want to stomp a mud hole through our collective asses, we don't need to be fighting among ourselves. And Dean you are the one that wants to fight. You want to fight with Michael, with Sam, with Lucifer; that shit stops right now or I swear to Dad I'll drop you in a time loop so fucked up it will make that endless Tuesday look like a Sunday afternoon in the park. If you want to act like a two year old I'll treat you like one. Do you understand me?"

Dean glared at Gabriel. "I know what we're up against Gabriel."

"Obviously you don't." Gabriel said. "If you did you wouldn't be running around here showing your ass. Now work this shit out!" Gabriel straightened up and picked up the Key Lime Pie he had found in the fridge and stomped out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Zeus, Brother." Poseidon greeted as the king of the Greek Pantheon appeared on a rock along the Aegean coast. "What bring you here? I thought you would be busy gathering the Titans for the upcoming battle."

"Hades came to me today. He tells me that he will not fight against Loki." Zeus sighed. "And Hera is also against the idea. Tell me Poseidon, why you are so determined to go through with this? It's not as if Thetis is such a virtuous woman after all. Loki is not the only one she has had an affair with."

"Those are dangerous words brother. Thetis is my mate I am honor bound to defend her. I am your brother and your subject and you are honor bound to defend every member of our pantheon. It is the oath you swore to us when we helped you defeat the Titans."

"I am aware of my oath!" Zeus said as a lightning bolt struck the shore close to the two. "Yet I can't help but feel you have allowed your hatred of that little Norse bastard to overwhelm your good sense. Especially since that Norse bastard isn't Norse at all! He's one of the most powerful creatures on this Earth an archangel."

Zeus walked over and retrieved his lightning bolt. "Have you forgotten what happened when they finally descended and set foot on this Earth? Gabriel was nothing more than a messenger and look at the power he gave to Moses with nothing but a few words."

"The Egyptians were always weak." Poseidon said. "I hardly think that Gabriel giving Moses the power to turn a stick of wood into a snake should strike fear into anyone's heart."

"But when Gabriel came back he wasn't alone. He came back with the rest of the Archangels and laid waste to Egypt with their plagues. Yes I stepped back and let them take over without a fight." Zeus said. "I was not going to make the Egyptians mistake. You forget Poseidon that my responsibility is not just to the Pantheon, but to those who worshiped us. So I put the needs of our humans before our pride."

"Perhaps you should have had more pride then!" Poseidon yelled. "We could have destroyed them if all of us had joined together then as we do now."

Zeus looked at Poseidon. "You will die brother, make no mistake. I am honor bound to fight at your side. But I will not order the Goddesses to die with us. Nor will I order Hades to join us. I will the the choice up to them, except for Thetis. That harlot is right in the middle of starting this strife, she will also be in the middle of fighting this war."

Poseidon looked at his brother in shock. "You can't do that she is a female, fragile."

Zeus looked at Poseidon. "Athena, Hera, Artemis even Aphrodite stood on the field of battle at Ilium. That is not an acceptable excuse. Your whore of a mate will reap what she has sown all these eons. She has brought Death to us, she will welcome him as we all do."

* * *

Sam was wide awake when he had the vision.

_He was back in the Cage but not alone. Crowley was on his knees and the twins were standing behind him guns to the back of his head._

_ "Dean's voice beside him "Come on Sammy they have to finish it now.!"_

_ He could hear hellhounds in the background howling and occasionally yipping in pain. Deans Hand on his arm pulling him out of the cage and slamming the door shut locking the saints in with Crowley then the loud report of two guns firing simultaneously. Dean was dragging him though a maze of tunnels. _

_ Fenrir came staggering out of a side tunnel to join them, fur matted with blood. A demon was chasing the wolf as Sam raised his hand easily exorcising and killing it. Meg was running towards them. "Go on get out of here. I may be Ascended but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Go!" She said giving Dean a shove in the direction she had just come from._

"Sam. Sam!" A stinging sensation on his cheek. "Sam!"

Sam shook his head to find Murphy, Connor and Lucifer looking at him with varying degrees of concern. Sam raised his hand to his cheek. "Did somebody just slap me in the face?"

"You were out of it. Were you having another vision?" Connor asked.

Sam nodded "The cage, Hell I was back there."

"Give us a minute will you?" Lucifer asked taking Sam's arm and gently steering him over to the couch. "Was it a vision or a memory? Were you remembering being locked in it?"

"No, They were there." Sam said nodding at the twins. "Crowley, I think they were getting ready to kill Crowley and Dean dragged me away. We were running to get away and demons." Sam took a breath. I was exorcising Demons."

"So this hasn't happened yet?" Lucifer said.

"Lucifer I was exorcising and killing Demons with my mind. Ruby was the one who showed me how to do it, demon blood. I had to drink demon blood to do that." Sam said. "I can't do that again. I can't get addicted."

"Does anyone other than Connor know about your visions?" Lucifer asked.

"No I haven't told anyone else and I asked him not to mention it." Sam said. "If Dean finds out...I can't tell him. He'll lock me up somewhere thinking I'm on it again. But I also know that I can't exorcise demons without drinking it.

I can't go through Detox again. It will kill me this time."


	33. Great sacrifice, great reward

"He's not here you know?" Michael said causing Dean to look at him. "Adam, he's in heaven. He has been ever since Sam pulled me into the pit."

"Bullshit! Zachariah took him away from his heaven. He told Sam and me that he had to say yes to see his mom again." Dean said. "He had to be in there to say yes."

"He was. But when Sam pulled us in; the cage rejected his soul, it was pure." Michael said. Only his body fell in. When I realized what had happened, I was angry. I wasn't thinking straight and I took my anger out on Sam."

"Did you and Lucifer have fun torturing him. He derailed all your plans." Dean said "Your Apocalypse never happened. And you wanted it, bad enough to stand by and let Lucifer kill Gabriel. Bad enough to let the Horsemen loose on Earth."

"I won't lie to you, yes I took it out on Sam. Sam was the focus of my anger until Death came to collect his soul. It didn't take long for Lucifer's anger with Sam to burn out, but mine." Michael let out a harsh laugh. "I believed my anger to be righteous, Sam had thwarted the will of God. If I had my ways I would have destroyed Sam's soul, ripped it apart atom by atom. But Lucifer would not allow me that."

"Lucifer wouldn't allow you. That's rich. Lucifer wanted Sammy to torture all to himself?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Lucifer hid Sam from me. Protected Sam from me. For 11 of the 12 months Sam was locked in there with us, Lucifer had him tucked away in his own little Private Idaho. By the time Death came to get Sam's soul it was firmly attached to my brother. Lucifer was his safety, he didn't want to go. Lucifer had to block out everything except the fear and torment of that first month." Michael explained. "It was the only way that Sam's soul would leave Lucifer. Lucifer removed that wall since our father let us out. Sam remembers everything now. And he remembers what Lucifer did for him. That's why Sam has forgiven Lucifer."

Dean stared down into his coffee. "Okay so I can understand why Sam and Lucifer get along, I don't like it but I can understand it."

"You need to do more than understand it Dean, you need to accept it." Michael said. "You can't run Sam's life. And that is not what John meant when he asked you to look out for Sam either."

"Don't!" Dean snarled "Don't you dare try to tell me what My father wanted when you didn't even know what your own wanted!"

"You're right I didn't. It took a lot of pain and anguish for me to realize it. Gabriel's death and resurrection, Castiel opening Purgatory and cleansing heaven. Getting thrown into the pit with Lucifer and realizing that for all my righteous arrogance, forcing my will on the Seraph's; our father raised Gabriel to my place." Michael said. "That is when I learned my lesson.

It doesn't have to be that way for you, Dean. You don't have to lose everything but you have to let go of this idea that your way is the way things must be or you will lose everything too. But there will be no coming back for you Dean. If you lose everything it will be gone, forever."

* * *

"Kevin?" Darius was staring at the prophet closely "What is it? Have you managed to translate the ritual?"

"No not yet but I'm understanding bits and pieces of it." Kevin said.

"This is good news. The more we understand the closer we come to closing the hellgates." Darius said.

"I know, it's not that." Kevin said sadly. "I'm beginning to understand the price we have to pay to close them. It's going to take a sacrifice. They have to sacrifice themselves to close the gates."

"Who is going to sacrifice themselves. I don't understand." Darius said.

"Just get Gabriel. I have to show him." Kevin slumped in the chair.

Darius wondered what had upset the prophet, After a minute or two he said softly, "I will get Gabriel."

**And the Archangel Castiel descended into hell to deliver the Saints unto it's king,**

** And the doors of the cage were flung wide that the Saints may enter. **

** And the King of hell spoke saying, **

** "I die not alone, heaven forsakes those who do as God has bid."**

** And the saints prayed over the king of hell and smote him.**

** Even as the Archangel abandoned them to hell's domain.**

Gabriel re-read the text that Kevin had translated. Shaken he ran his hand through his hair. "Are you sure that you have translated this right?"

"I checked it and double checked it." Kevin said. "It's not fair! Why do they have to die?"

"Who has to die?" Murphy asked as he entered the room with a tray for Kevin. He quickly noticed that everyone was avoiding his gaze. Walking over he picked up the notebook Kevin had been writing in and read what Kevin had written. He carefully placed the book back down in front of the young man.

"Murphy," Gabriel started not exactly sure what to say.

Murphy turned toward the archangel. "Gold and green feathers. I was supposed to die before Greenley died on the floor of Doc's bar. Before my Da fell in a hail of bullets at Louie's estate. I was supposed to die that night, at the Prue. I was supposed to fall to my death, but I didn't. I remember the feathers Gabriel. Every moment since that night has been a gift."

Murphy turned and walked to the door. "So it takes a sacrifice to close the gates of hell. To banish the demons from this world; it's better this way, I get to give my life for something. And I'll have Connor at my side. It's the one thing we always wanted. We entered the world together, it's always been our wish to leave it the same way. Just do me a favor, don't tell anyone else."

* * *

Connor was outside enjoying a smoke when Murphy found him. He reached out an snagged the cigarette from his brother's mouth taking a long drag.

"Something bothering you Murph?" Connor asked pulling out another cigarette and lighting it.

Murphy quietly puffed the cigarette down to the filter before speaking. "Kevin translated more of that tablet today."

"And that's what has you so quiet? Come on Murphy I know you better than you know yourself. When you're this quiet on the outside, there's a tempest brewing on the inside. What's got you all tied up in knots?" Connor asked speaking just as quietly as Murphy now.

"You know how we sometimes think about how it ends? How we want to go out?" Murphy asked. "We always said that we wanted to go together doing something that made this place better."

"It's still how I want to go." Connor answered. "This have something to do with that tablet?"

"I just saw how we die Connor." Murphy said.

"Together?"

"Yes."

"Do we make a difference?" Connor pinned Murphy with a stare.

"We close the gates of hell."

"Then it's worth it." Connor went over to the Suburban and opened the cargo area. Lifting the spare tire well he pulled out a 100 year old bottle of single malt Irish whiskey. "So tonight we get smashed and tomorrow will take care of itself. We're going to enjoy every single moment of day we've got left."

The twins stood at the back of the vehicle passing the bottle. They had Drank half of it when a familiar voice startled them. "You two going to hog it all or can you spare a sip for your Da?"

"Da?" Murphy looked shocked.

"Not exactly Murphy. This is just the form I chose to talk to you." Noah grinned and grabbed the bottle taking a big swig. "Smooth." he handed the bottle to Connor.

"Are you?" Connor asked afraid of the answer.

Noah placed a hand on each man's shoulder. "Someone who has known you since before you were born. I just wanted talk to you for a moment and tell you that I have always treasured the trust you put in me. Just keep trusting in me. Remember the greatest sacrifices, bring the greatest rewards."

Noah released them and reached out to grab the bottle taking another swig. "Shhh. This is our little secret. I'm sure Gabriel and Lucifer would take it in stride that I might like to have a drink or two, but Michael and Castiel's heads will probably explode!" Noah said disappearing before the four Archangel's could reach them.

"Let me see your hand." Gabriel said reaching down and grabbing Murphy's right hand. A new tattoo had appeared on the back of Murphy's hand, an ancient Enochian sigil.

Lucifer grabbed Connor's left hand the same tattoo was on Connor's hand.

"What is it?" Murphy asked surprised at it's appearance.

"It is the name of our father." Castiel said completely awestruck.


	34. All access pass

"He's only given this mark to five people since the beginning." Lucifer said "And two of the five are standing here."

"What? You're saying he tattooed his name on us?" Connor asked. "But why?"

"The ones he gives the mark to are saints but they are also touched by destiny. Meant to do something pivotal in Human history." Michael said. "The first was Moses."

"It makes perfect sense that they would be given the mark." Gabriel said. "Moses is credited with freeing the Israelites from bondage in Egypt. Then there's David. He was to Israel what Ramses was to Egypt, It's greatest king."

"Then there was Jesus of Nazarene who founded a religion that would sweep the world. That wasn't his main purpose though." Lucifer said. "He came to negate the old ways. The old Testament was meant to die with him but leave it to human's to screw that up."

"Lucifer." Michael said in warning.

"The two of you are meant to close the gates of hell. Another pivotal moment in your history." Castiel said. "That Mark proclaims who you are to the Host of Angels."

"So God gives you a tattoo and it's a status symbol?" Murphy remarked.

"Not exactly." Gabriel said. "It's more like an all access pass. Most human souls are stuck in one tiny little corner of heaven that belongs to them. Saints who carry my father's name can go anywhere they want at any time."

"That works in Hell too." Lucifer said. "You can cross into any level of hell freely and come back just as freely since that mark will keep all but White eyed demons and the King of Hell from attacking you."

"So Dad is getting you ready for the big day." Gabriel sighed. "I guess that means we had better finish up with the leviathan pretty quick."

"Balthazar just got back from Mexico. He did a little resort hopping earlier. He got the one in Acapulco but there's three in Cancun and seven in Cozumel." Michael said. "We should finish them off today."

"That will clear the Americas, but we'll still have Asia and Europe." Gabriel said. "But there's less than 60 left."

"Then it's almost time to go after this Benny." Connor said.

"Yes," Lucifer said. "As soon as we finish off the Leviathan. We'll let you stick as many knives in the bastards as you wish. Do you feel up to it Murphy?"

"I feel fine. Not even a twinge from the ribs." Murphy answered. "As a matter of fact none of the normal aches from the older injuries."

Connor looked at his twin. "Now that you mention it, me either. I feel like I did when we were 19!"

"Guess he did more than just mark you, he healed you too." Michael said.

"Look we need to get these big mouths before they can find somewhere else to hide." Lucifer reminded them.

"Right, keep a close eye out while we're gone. I wouldn't put it past Benny to try something since he knows about Luci's little trick now." Gabriel said.

The twins turned back toward the church as the angel's disappeared on their way to Mexico.

* * *

Crowley had quickly figured out that Meg had somehow locked him in with a devil's trap, and not an ordinary run of the mill devil's trap but one with some serious hoodoo behind it. His minions couldn't get too close to it but they could get close enough to hear Crowley's orders if he yelled them.

The thing that was really worrying Crowley no end was that he still had minions. The king of hell was locked in the cage and no one else had stepped up to take the job. Crowley wasn't the only demon who had been wrangling and jockeying for old Luci's spot in the years Lucifer had been confined. Crowley had just been the one to come out on top.

Well never look a gift horse in the mouth as the old saying goes. Crowley still had minions he was going to use them. He called out to the demons who stood at the end of the tunnel bringing one scurrying down to find out what his king wanted.

"Where is she?" Crowley yelled.

"She is on her way. Are you sure you should send her back topside?" The demon asked.

"She hates Meg, always has. If anyone can bring me that traitorous bitch's heart it's her." Crowley answered.

"Traitorous bitch?" a female voice said. "You must be talking about Meg."

The female demon came closer. "Well, well. You look like you've gotten yourself into a pickle Crowley." Lilith greeted. "Is there is a vacancy on the throne."

"Lilith," Crowley answered. "This is simply a minor inconvenience. But I have a deal for you. One that I'm sure you will agree to. Lucifer created you and for all your loyalty what did he offer you in return? Nothing. I want Meg's heart on a skewer ."

"I would do that for free." Lilith answered.

"Oh believe me I know, but I want to sweeten the deal." Crowley answered. "Let's just say running hell is a big job, I'm offering you a full partnership."

"So I get to give Meg what's coming to her and you make me the queen of hell?" Lilith smirked. "Fine. I'll need a couple of hellhounds to help me sniff her out."

Crowley smiled. "Whatever you need dear."

* * *

Sam was waiting at the door when Connor and Murphy got back to the church. The first thing they noticed was that Sam seemed concerned.

"Do you guys know what's up with Kevin and Darius? They're both acting weird like there's something they found out that they don't like." Sam asked.

Connor and Murphy looked at each other for a couple of minutes. Finally Connor sighed.

"Look Murph, I have a feeling that he's going to know about it sooner of later."

"Connor..." Murphy started to object.

"Murphy he sees visions. Sooner or later he going to see it." Connor said.

Sam dropped into a chair as a thought popped into his mind. "I think I already have. That last vision I had of hell, we left you in the cage...with Crowley. Dean said you had to finish it."

"Yeah," Murphy sighed. "I guess you have."

"It can't be right though." Sam said. "I can't see just abandoning you in hell, but that's what we did."

"Sam, listen to me." Connor said. "If it's what you have to do, it's what you have to do. Murphy and I get to do something that really makes a difference. More than just killing some random drug dealer or rapist. And we've been putting our lives on the line doing exactly that for a long time now."

"Connor and I were called a long time a go to do God's will and this is his will. At least he's giving us the one thing that will comfort us. Neither one of us has to try to live without the other." Murphy said. "Sometimes the only thing you can do is make a sacrifice, you should understand that more than anyone else around here, Sam. The world's still spinning because you made a sacrifice."

"You jumped into a cage with the devil, all we have to do is die." Connor joked. "So no long face, it's bad enough we have to deal with Kevin and Darius."

* * *

Lilith figured that getting her hands on Meg would be easy, but Crowley hadn't been completely upfront. Lilith looked at the wards around the old church. This was not low level hocus pocus, this was major warding.

These wards had been put up by someone who was way up in the heavenly hierarchy. She had been in the lower levels for a while and wasn't exactly up on current events. There were only five beings she knew of who could do it and one of them wouldn't waste his time with this lower level bullshit no matter how powerful so rule out God. That left the supreme dicks, the Archangels.

Lucifer was out of the cage but Lucifer had created her. She knew how Lucifer's energy felt and this wasn't it. Michael was confrontational in the extreme. He would be standing here with a sword waiting to smite any demon crossing his path. Raphael's energy was more nurturing than this which left Gabriel.

Gabriel was AWOL. He should have fallen centuries ago. God could not have possibly allowed him to maintain his ties with heaven after he ran off to join the pagans, but it was the only possible answer.

From Lucifer's descriptions Gabriel was much like his brother. That meant that Gabriel was unpredictable. She would just charge into this. She needed backup. Turning around she made her way back to the little town she had passed 10 miles back. First she'd get a meatsuit then she would call up a couple of old friends.


	35. The oldest of Seraphs

Lilith had gone back to the small diner just in time for the dinner rush. It wasn't much of a rush, but this wasn't much of a town. In the middle of nowhere along some forgotten back road. In fact it's just the type of town she would have picked to hide in.

She had quickly taken over the a small girl who was sitting there eating ice cream with her father. Daddy really was not expecting his little baby girl to suddenly pick up the steak knife and slice open his arm. The shock of her attack gave Lilith time to draw a quick summoning sigil on the table.

The Priest sitting in the next booth suddenly turned yellow eyes towards her before reaching over the back of the booth and grabbing Daddy dearest by the throat. Lilith drew another sigil and a woman sitting at the counter sipping coffee turned her black eyes toward Lilith.

Lilith climbed on the surface of the table chanting and drew the knife across daddy's throat calling forth a small army of lower ranking demons. The priest released the man's now lifeless body sliding from his booth to wrap his hands around the child's waist and lift her down from the tabletop.

"Hello Azazel," Turning toward the woman she said simply "Ruby."

"Why have you called us back, Lilith?" Azazel asked.

"I need help with the wards of an archangel." Lilith said simply.

Ruby looked at her surprised. "What is so important that you would risk angering one of them? What's behind the wards?"

"Meg."

* * *

The angels were standing on the steps of the church; Michael, Lucifer, Castiel, Darius and Gabriel were all staring off toward town like they could see something that no one else could.

It was Lucifer who finally broke the silence, "Crowley must truly be desperate. I can think of no other reason for him to release her."

The humans huddled in the doors of the church, They all knew the sudden storm was not natural. It was a demon sign and a big one.

"Who?" Sam asked. He knew that the answer would be a bad one since the angels were showing concern for whatever was happening.

"You know she can't cross, but he can?" Gabriel said looking at Lucifer. "He's one of The Fallen."

Lucifer nodded. "I know, and to answer your question Sam, Crowley has raised Lilith."

"And she has summoned Azazel." Michael added.

"Well shit." Dean said.

"She has also summoned a large number of lower level demons." Castiel said.

"So we've got Lilith and Azazel to deal with on top of a large number of lower level demons. Oh joy." Dean said.

"Call me confused but, what does the whole she can't but he can cross mean?" Murphy asked.

"Lilith is powerful, the first demon but she can't cross any of the wards, Azazel is a different matter." Michael said.

"How exactly is Yellow Eyes different?" Sam asked. "He's a freaking Demon!"

"Not exactly, Sam." Lucifer said. "We all knew him in heaven. He's one of the fallen."

"Wait let me get this straight, that sorry son of a bitch we worked so hard to kill is a fucking Angel?!" Dean demanded.

"No Dean, not anymore." Gabriel sighed. "Azazel was one of the oldest of the Seraphs before the fall. Not an archangel but the closest to one among the Seraphs, so he was powerful. He is also old enough to read these wards."

"And if he can read them, he can dismantle them." Michael said.

"What about the devil traps?" Dean asked.

"They won't hold him for long." Lucifer said.

"I don't understand how he can cross your devil's traps." Sam said. "He couldn't cross the one that Samuel Colt put around the cemetery to protect the hell gate at Stull."

"Nope he couldn't." Gabriel said. "But then again, that one wasn't warded by by a lowly Archangel."

"Our father warded that one personally." Michael said.

"What about Lilith?" Connor asked. "Can we get rid of her at least?"

"Killing her is not an option." Lucifer said. "Only Dad knows how many seals her death would break. And I would really hate to start over at zero. We may not even be able to start over."

"Darius, How many Leviathan are left?" Gabriel asked.

"Fifteen why?"

"We need to take care of them now, before Lilith and Azazel make a move." Gabriel said. "It looks like our time has run out."

* * *

"Hel, Thank you for meeting me. I wasn't sure you would come considering the turmoil above ground." Hades greeted his fellow ruler of the underworld.

"There has never been bad blood between us, Hades." Hel answered. "Although I am curious as to why you wanted to meet."

"Loki is your father, now we have learned that Loki is in reality the Archangel Gabriel. This knowledge has given many of us reason to question Poseidon's desire to face him." Hades explained. "Lucifer's slaughter at the Elysian is common knowledge.

"Yes it is. Odin was among those who fell." Hel answered.

"Your father tried to warn them." Hades said. "Poseidon will not listen to reason, only that shrew of a mate screeching in his ear fueling his hatred. And Zeus is honor bound to fight at Poseidon's side. Just as I should be."

"Is that why you asked to see me. To tell me you intend to fight my father too?" Hel asked beginning to bristle with anger.

"No, I wanted to tell you that I have no intention of facing your father." Hades said "Zeus has released me from the oath. Hera and Athena have spoken to him. He knows it is a lost cause. Lucifer was one Archangel and he created a bloodbath. Lucifer stands at Gabriel's side along with Michael. Not to mention that there are three more Archangels now. Zeus knows that he will fall."

Hades held out a rolled parchment. "I came to ask you to give this to your father. Zeus will fight he has no choice, but he wanted this message to reach Gabriel."

* * *

The Alpha had gathered his children. Over 300 vampires had come to his call. Not a lot compared to Benny's turned ones but the Alpha has always believed in keeping the numbers fairly small and this was only his children that were in the US. There were more scattered around the globe but never so many that it would overwhelm the area.

He had always dealt swiftly with those who would turn humans without permission. It was the key to their survival, stay under the radar and for the most part they did. Only hunters knew what they were.

"My children, it is time. Benny would kill us and take from us what we have. Our life is good. We have ample sources of food and truly do not want, not like it was in Purgatory. When we came here long before the gates were sealed between Purgatory and Earth, I saw a place where we could not only survive but thrive.

My brother saw nothing but a way to feed his gluttony. He has been indiscriminately killing and turning humans and we have all seen the results of his excess, the hunters targeting us. It is up to us to stop Benny now. But we are not alone, Benny's excesses are widely known. He was banished to Purgatory for them and he will be banished again.

However it is our responsibility now as it has always been to protect ourselves. We are responsible for the rogues in our midst and Benny is a rogue. We will hunt down his people. We will stop the slaughter."

The Alpha's children were nodding and murmuring their agreement.

"There is one more thing. Benny is a threat we cannot imagine and it has led to alliances we would not consider." The Alpha said. "Two hunters well known to us, share our goal. They will not be harmed in any way. Sam and Dean Winchester are off limits until this is over. Then I will decide what to do about them."


	36. A message from Zeus

_ Gabriel,_

_ I send this missive not to the trickster god of the Norsemen but to the Archangel of heaven in hopes that it will remind you that before you became the bane of the Pagan world, you were a creature of honor. I hope that by appealing to your honor you will understand and act honorably toward us._

_ First let me say that from the moment you entered the hall of Olympus with Odin and Thor that long ago day, I expected this. My brother Poseidon was not the only one who saw how Thetis watched you, I too noted her regard. I should have stepped in at that point I knew of her promiscuous ways, having fallen prey to them myself; but I left it to my brother to control his mate._

_ I do not absolve you of your part in it but you were the Trickster after all, your actions were to be expected. And now we find ourselves about to face each other across the field of battle. A circumstance I fear that has been forced upon us by Poseidon's wrath._

_ Had I my choice, I would shun the field as I truly have no quarrel with you. After all, I myself have enjoyed Thetis' charms and the list of those who have is by no means short. I will not face you as a hypocrite. _

_ It is an oath to Poseidon that forces my hand. Hera and Athena see what Poseidon proposes as suicide. I find myself agreeing with their decision and will not force any other god to follow me to their doom. I have released my brother Hades from his oath to stand with us, it is he who brings this message to your daughter Hel in hopes that she can see it quickly into your hands._

_ You see this letter is more than an explanation, it is a plea for mercy. I remember well the lesson you and your brothers dealt to Egypt in the time of the Pharaohs. It was fresh in my mind when Christianity began to spread to Greece where I still held sway. I ordered that we retreat to Olympus, I had no wish to see your plagues spread to our beautiful land then just as I have no wish to see those who will not fight slaughtered because of Poseidon's stubbornness._

_ When we leave for battle many will remain in Olympus, Those who have argued against the raising of weapons in a war we are destined to lose. I ask, no I beg you to show mercy to those who remain, they will offer you no resistance and they will bend their knees in subjugation to your Father._

_ I beg you that your wrath be spent on those who take up arms against you and that your mercy extends to those who do not._

_ Zeus_

Gabriel watched as Michael rolled the scroll carefully. "You mean we find ourselves at war with the pagans because my little brother couldn't control his libido in the presence of a harlot?"

"Oh stow it, Mike. We both know Gabriel was never cut out for celibacy." Lucifer said. "Some of us understand the stress relieving benefits of a good toe curling orgasm. Maybe if you made a habit of having them on a regular basis you wouldn't be so uptight."

"I do not think that a discussion about the health benefits of sexual mating will accomplish anything." Castiel said.

"Cassie I don't know who is worse, you or Michael." Balthazar said. "Perhaps we should get you both laid."

"Balthazar," Gabriel started. "I believe we should table our decision until will actually stand inside Olympus. Who is to say that they won't decide to attack us?"

"Look guys, I didn't call this meeting to discuss the letter or my sex life." Gabriel said. "The Leviathan are done. That means we have to deal with Benny, then the pagans. Oh and now that Lilith has raised an army, demons."

"It is all being thrown at us at once." Joshua said.

"I know, and I'm out of my depth here. I know Dad put me in charge but..." Gabriel let out a deep sigh. "Michael you're the one with the experience. I need your help. I don't know what to tackle first, how to deploy our forces. I need you to advise me here."

"That's the Gabriel I would follow to hell and back." Balthazar said with a smile.

"I can't make your decisions Gabriel." Michael said.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to share the benefit of your experience. We will be fighting three different enemies at once." Gabriel told him. "I don't want to get our brothers and sisters killed because of my own ignorance."

"Of course. But you have to understand that some of them will die Gabriel." Michael said. There will be times when you have to send some to their deaths to win the war. It is not easy. It can kill something inside of you."

Michael turned toward Lucifer. "It can even make you harden your heart against those you love the most after a while. You think it makes it easier."

Lucifer stood up and went to his older brother and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It is just as difficult to watch brother."

* * *

"Dammit!" Dean swore. "This is a friggin church! You would think there would be at least one rosary somewhere!"

"Uh, Dean this is a Baptist Church." Sam said.

"A church is a church right?" Dean shot back.

"Not exactly Dean. Baptists are basically an off shot of the Protestants." Connor explained. "There's a lot in the Catholic faith that the Protestants rejected. They thought it smacked of idol worship."

"Yeah like reciting the rosary." Murphy added.

"How in the hell are we supposed to make holy water without a rosary!" Dean yelled.

"Make holy water?" Connor said. "You're not a Priest!"

"He doesn't have to be." Darius said as he entered the room carrying a box of iron implements. "Anyone can make holy water."

"Well then," Connor said as he and Murphy pulled out their rosaries. "If all you need is a rosary, we have a couple."

"It doesn't need to be a rosary." Darius said, "Any container of water would do if Connor or Murphy were the ones blessing it."

"What?" Sam asked.

"What do you think that Latin incantation is? It's a blessing, Sam. The rosary is simply a focal point for the blessing but Connor and Murphy don't need any focal point." Darius explained "All they have to do is stick their hand in the water, the one with the tattoo, and instant holy water."

"How is that going to make holy water?" Dean asked.

Darius grabbed Connor's hand and lifted it to Dean's nose. "Because that mark is God's true name, and these two are his hand appointed saints."

"So if we filled the bathtub with water and Murphy or Connor stuck their hand in it we have Holy water?" Dean asked as Darius nodded. Well Sam what are you waiting for? Let's start filling everything we can find!

* * *

Thor looked out over the huge army waiting to cross Bifrost. There was a hodgepodge of gods from different pantheons scattered among his own Norse Warriors. It would almost be comical if not for the foe they were about to face.

Jorm and his mate 'Just call me Quetz' we're huddled together with Sleipnir and Hel discussing something. Probably Jorm trying to talk his sister into going back to the underworld to sit this one out. Considering she had 100 of the most bloodthirsty Berserkers ever to grace Valhalla's Thor doubted that she would listen.

The dark haired Moon Maiden sat proudly on an Indian Pony amid the sea of blond Valkyries. A quiver was slung across her shoulder, a leather thong held her tomahawk to her waist and her left hand held a bow.

"This is a most unusual army my son." Freya said as she joined him. "This is a day none of us thought would ever come. All of us bound together against a common foe and allied with the Celestials we once all hated."

"It is passing strange." Thor agreed.

"I would hope that this day is the start of a lasting peace. But I know better. Sooner or later we will revert to the old days of bickering and warring among each other but for today, it is peaceful." Freya noted. "Take care my son, and return safely to us."


	37. T-shirt day

"Okay we know that Lucifer and I will never be welcome in Asgard. Castiel is destined to go to hell. You little brother are to valuable to risk. That leaves Balthazar and Joshua." Michael said. "Joshua has already been and has met Thor so I would suggest sending them to Asgard."

"Joshua and Thor got along well and I have a feeling that Balth will get along with him even better, they have a lot in common." Gabriel agreed.

"I would suggest sending Luce with Castiel since he is very familiar with Hell it was his domain after all. The two of us will remain her to direct the forces and plan out movements." Michael finished up.

"There's only one problem with that, Benny." Gabriel said.

"I will go to your Alpha vampire then. As I said keep trying to get through your think head, you are the Commander of the Host now, your job is to command, let the soldiers fight." Michael said.

"Michael I have never asked the Seraphs under my command to do anything that I would not do myself." Gabriel said. "If I am going to ask them to risk their lives then I should also be willing to risk mine."

Michael shook his head and went to a window that looked out over the training grounds where the Seraphs were drilling in hand to hand combat. "Gabe, come here." When Gabriel joined him, Michael threw his arm around the younger angel's shoulders.

"It was your trademark to be reckless little brother. Word of your battlefield antics always made it back to me. No matter what, you were determined to be right there in the thick of things. You could do that then, because had you been vanquished in battle the command structure would remain intact. You no longer have that luxury."

"Michael."

"Balthazar was a part of your regiment, He learned from you. He has done most of the training for the Seraphs. Any angel on that field would give their life for you." Michael turned and pinned Gabriel with a glance. "What do you think will happen when they are more concerned at protecting their commander than fighting the battle that lies in front of them? You have asked me to advise you so take my advice.

Your job now is to lead your troops. Plan their battles. Take care of morale and keep their spirits up."

* * *

"So basically we have to go to hell?" Connor asked.

"We know quite a few people who would be happy to know we're finally going to take their advice." Murphy joked.

"We've both been told to go to hell a few times." Connor said as everyone gave them a strange look.

"How can you joke about this?" Kevin asked.

"Crying about it won't help and it won't change anything so as our Ma always told us, make the best of it." Murphy said.

"The problem is that we have to get past Lilith and Azazel." Sam said.

"Don't forget your girlfriend from Hell Sammy boy. I'm here and Lilith summoned Azazel. You don't think she managed to forget to summon the final member of the Fantastic Four do you?" Meg said. "Ruby is out there somewhere."

Connor and Murphy looked at Sam who snarled. "If she is then she'd better stay as far away from me as she can because I owe her."

"So like we were saying." Darius sighed. "Connor Murphy you have to reach the cage to kill the king of hell. Sam and Dean also have to go. They have to complete the ritual. With Crowley's death the Cage will be sealed and it will seal all of the other gates."

Kevin held out a sheet of paper. "This is the incantation. Whatever weapons you plan to take have to be blessed by the commander of the Host."

"Gabriel has to bless all of our weapons? Why?" Dean asked "Knowing him we'll end shooting Skittles at demons."

"Your weapons must be infused with his grace." Darius explained. "It's not the first time it happened. Michael was the one who handed David the stone he used on Goliath. That stone was charged with Michael's grace."

"Okay so we'll be shooting Grace flavored Skittles." Dean grumbled.

* * *

Balthazar looked around at the streets of Asgard. "I love the international flair, is it Carnival time?" The Egyptian goddess Hathor walked by drawing his attention. "I think Gabriel was onto something here running off to join the pagans. "They do dress much better than most of us."

"Balth Will you stop worrying about fashion. I still haven forgiven you for this T-shirt Day idea." Joshua said.

"Why Josh? That 'I like to do it in the dirt' T-shirt is perfectly you." Balth said as he was wearing the words 'Angelic Fashionista' On his. "We need to relax before the big fight. Besides Gabriel did send one for Thor." Balthazar held up the shirt that read 'You should see the size of my hammer'.

"You spent entirely too much time with Gabriel." Joshua shook his head and turned to look back at the group of 50 angel's following along behind them. Each on the the seraphs was wearing a T-shirt bearing a sketch of a penis framed by a pair of wings underneath the image, the words 'Feathered dick and proud of it'.

Freya was waiting on the steps to Odin's Hall with a smile on her face. "Johsua, Balthazar; welcome." She regarded the two for a moment and then the group of angels behind them. "Did Gabriel pick out your clothes today? You all look like Loki dressed you."

"I'm sad to say he had a bit of help from Balthazar." Joshua said as Freya hugged him. "It's a pleasure to be in your company."

"Hello Luv, as beautiful as ever!" Balthazar said kissing her cheek. "If I didn't know that Gabriel would snap me into a Herpexia commercial, I'd kiss more than your cheek!"

"You don't need to worry about Gabriel." Freya teased. "Thor would smack you in the head with his Hammer first!"

Freya led the two into the room to the high board and directed the other angel's to find seats where ever they could. Thor stood up and extended his hand to Joshua. "Joshua welcome back! As I said you always have a place at my table." Thor turned to Balthazar. "And who is this?"

"This is Balthazar." Freya said.

Thor's face lit up. "Balthazar, eh? I have been looking forward to meeting you. Come sit down and have a horn of mead. Let's share our most embarrassing stories. You tell me all about Gabriel and I will tell you all about Loki."

Balthazar laughed. "I'm always happy to find more dirt to blackmail him with! And I'll tell you about the time he got thrown out of the Spearmint Rhino!"

* * *

Everyone in the church was busy gathering the items that they would need for the ritual to close the pit when Castiel, Lucifer and Gabriel popped in on them.

"Didn't you guys get the memo?" Gabriel smirked. "Today is officially T-shirt day!"

The group turned and looked at the angels who had joined them. Lucifer was sporting a t-shirt with the logo 'Devilishly good', Castiel's t-shirt had an obviously confused man's picture and the phrase 'I don't understand that reference' while Gabriel wShirt said 'Honk if you love chocolate'. Gabriel looked around with a considering hmmm and then snapped his fingers.

The twins wear now wearing matching navy blue t-shirts with fingers pointing at the other twin that said 'I'm with stupid'. Sam looked down to see he was wearing a Herpexia logo. Darius was outfitted with a t-shirt the said 'Castiel's biggest fan'. Kevin's Shirt read 'Who needs the Rosetta stone when you have a prophet'. Meg was sporting the words 'Evil?-Fail!'. Dean shirt read 'Surgeon General's warning'.

"Gabe how come we all get embarrassed and he gets that." Sam asked.

"Oh you have to read the back Sammy." Gabriel smirked.

Sam walked behind Dean so he could read the back of the shirt out loud to the group "Getting hit by cars causes loss of bladder control."

"Son of a bitch! That's not funny." Dean said.

"Of course it is Deano. And I have decided that we are going to enjoy every moment we have until we have to be serious. Sooo" Gabriel snapped his fingers and a full buffet appeared in the kitchen, the living room was transformed into a dance floor complete with DJ and a large group of women. A small bar stood in the corner. "Have fun!"

Dean looked around "You're a feathered dick but, I still like your style!"


	38. Give us until sundown

The Alpha looked up at the archangel that had entered his study. He looked young and beach boy blond. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Cage this'.

The Alpha leaned back in his chair. "I know what you are, but I am at a loss as to who you are. Obviously you are one of Gabriel's brothers."

"I'm the oldest of his brothers."

"That would make you Michael." The Alpha nodded. "So why have you come here Michael?"

"My brother made a promise to you. I'm here to fill it." Michael said sitting down. "Gabriel has new responsibilities and cannot come himself. Believe me; out of the two of us, Benny would much rather face Gabriel. Gabriel would just banish him, I intend to make an example of him."

"You sound as if this is personal." The Alpha said.

"For eons it was just the four of us. We were all close in those days and Gabriel was the youngest. He was our baby brother." Michael steepled his his fingers. "This reunion has made us remember how it was. No one threatens my baby brother. So I hope you're prepared to see Benny suffer all the agonies of heaven and hell. And make no mistake, heaven does have it's agonies too."

"So you escaped from the cage." the alpha said

"Not escaped, released. Along with Lucifer." Michael answered. "And a renewed understanding of what we were meant to be."

* * *

Gabriel looked at the scene that greeted him in the old church. Lucifer was in the kitchen Sipping a cup of coffee. The'yr all still recovering from the Lets save the world party he laughed. Too bad you couldn't hang around, you would've have enjoyed it." Lucifer said dumping a massive amount of sugar and cream into a cup and topping it off with just a touch of coffee and handing it to his brother.

The two stepped into the living room area. The twins were snuggled against a redhead who was stuck between them. "Now why doesn't that surprise me." Gabriel smirked.

"You're gonna love this." Lucifer said pointing toward a couch on the other side of the room.

Castiel was flat on his back mouth hung open one hand hanging down to the floor clutching a bottle of Champagne. The other was curled around Meg who looked very comfortable sleeping on his chest. "Are you telling me our little Cassie finally scored?"

"Not quite," Lucifer said "But he did get past second base."

The two stepped over the sleeping twins and made their way down the hall. Opening the first door Gabriel saw Dean with two women. The exact same two he had offered to him when they had first met. Evidently Dean had forgiven the ass-whipping the girls had handed out to him.

Behind Door number two was Sam sprawled on his stomach. His open laptop on the floor. Next to the computer was an overturned bottle of Jack Daniels. A snoring Fenrir was passed out by a water bowl filled with an amber liquid that smelled suspiciously like Jack.

"Don't ask me why but Sam and Fenrir decided to leave the other idiots to it early. Next thing I know their watching porn together. Although they do share the same ideas when it comes to porn." Lucifer said. "They both like big titties. Sam likes human titties and Fenrir likes doggie tits."

Lucifer closed the door. "But you're really going to be proud of this." Lucifer said opening the final door.

At first all Gabriel saw was a pile of random limbs and bedcovers. Kevin was in his bed surrounded by at least four women while Darius was nowhere to be seen. A soft moan and shifting of the blankets drew Gabriel's attention. "Oh in Father's name! Do that again!"

Gabriel turned and closed the door. "Damn looks like I missed one hell of an orgy!"

"So now that you've managed to contribute to the delinquency of two saints, a prophet and a couple of angels, what's on the agenda for today?" Lucifer asked.

"Coming up with a plan worthy of the Trickster and the Devil." Gabriel winked. "Since Castiel has to enter hell through the Cage with our saints and our hunters, we need a good diversion to keep the rest of Crowley's minions busy."

* * *

Azazel had been standing at the first Devil's trap studying the wards for a good while. Gabriel's doing which meant you couldn't take things at face value. Gabriel was a tricky bastard. Azazel was still trying to figure out how Gabriel managed not to fall with the rest of them. He had always been right there at Lucifer's side after all.

"Any progress at all?" Lilith asked coming up to join him.

"Patience Lilith. This is Gabriel's work." Azazel said. "This can't be rushed."

The little girl stamped her foot. "So! He's just an archangel. You were one of the strongest Seraphs. I heard Lucifer say you were almost as strong as they were more than once."

"Almost Lilith. And Gabriel is far from being just an archangel." Azazel sighed. "You should respect him as you would respect Lucifer since they aren't all that different. Gabriel may not have gone so far as to break the rules but he regularly bent them."

"I'm tired of wasting time here Azazel." Lilith whined.

Azazel sighed and stood up looking down at the little body. "Lucifer spoiled you since you were his first. He ordered us not to touch you and to follow your orders. But you need to remember something little demon, Lucifer isn't here to protect you.

You would do well to respect me also, demon because you may be the first but you are not fallen. I am. I have powers that fell from heaven with me." Azazel looked at her with eyes flashing. "I will not rush because of your impatience. I will take all the time I need to undo Gabriel's wards and you will not annoy me while I do.

If you feel the need to annoy someone find Ruby. That ass kissing slut has nothing better to do than play to your vanity in return for your favor."

Azazel turned back to studying the wards.

* * *

"That is positively devious." Sam said. "I like it. Just please gank Ruby for me?"

"Your wish is my command." Lucifer said with a bow. "I never liked the cow anyway. Always overreaching her place. Although I think she'll be more upset to see that Meg is at my side than anything else."

"Well I could see it working except for these damned little wingettes on my back." Meg said.

"That will be a problem." Lucifer said. "We can't get rid of them but we can disguise them."

Lucifer reached out and grabbed Megs tiny little wings in his hands. Soon they were transformed into the appearance of full upper level demon wings that even Lillith would envy.

"Ruby isn't the only one who is going to be jealous." Meg said. "My wings put Lilith's to shame."

"Okay Fen your turn to get your costume on." Gabriel said as Fenrir looked at the collar in his hand with disgust. A low growl was the only sign of his displeasure as Gabriel fastened it around his neck. "I know kiddo it is demeaning. But it is for a good cause and your Uncle Luci will take it off as soon as you're inside." Gabriel dug his fingers into the wolf's ruff. "Besides you'll find plenty of hellhounds to take your bad mood out on."

Lucifer ooked at the group. "Give us until sundown to get into position then open the cage." Lucifer snapped a leash onto Fenrir's collar and grabbed Meg's arm before the three disappeared.

"Now for the rest of you." Gabriel said. "Castiel, there's a regiment waiting for the command. Half will come to you and half will join Lucifer. Call them when you open the cage."

"So we're just jumping in?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Castiel and the seraphs will keep Crowley from escaping." Gabriel turned to the twins "You know what to do." Gabriel reached out and took Murphy's right hand and Connor's left. "The will of the one that graces you."

There was a pile of weapons on the table. Gabriel held his hand over them while a white light bathed the pile. "They are graced. And no Dean your guns will not shoot skittles. Although I admit to being tempted to switch out the rock salt in that shotgun with Pop Rocks."

"Kevin you are a prophet, Darius you're the heavenly scribe; your job is to witness the closing of the seal." Gabriel said.

"And what are you going to be doing during all of this?" Dean demanded.

"Worrying," Gabriel answered.


	39. Message received

Azazel had just started to unravel the first ward when a voice from behind caused him to stop. "Azazel! Stop now!"

"Lucifer?" Azazel turned around and immediately fell to his knees. "My Lord! You have taken your vessel!" Lucifer glowered at Azazel with Sam Winchester's face.

"Leave Gabriel's wards be. I don't want him to find out that you have risen." Lucifer ordered sternly.

Azazel's shout had also brought Lilith and Ruby running. The two demons gave Meg a look of utter contempt. Ruby realized that Meg was standing at Lucifer's side and it didn't look like Lucifer was unhappy to have her there. Ruby was nothing if not quick on figuring out what was in her best interests. She took a step back from Lilith already trying to figure out how to work her way into Meg's good graces since it seemed that Lilith was no longer Lucifer's favorite.

Lilith however was not so smart. She had been Lucifer's favorite since the beginning. Plastering a seductive smile on her face she took a step forward only to watch in shock as Meg stepped between her and her goal.

"I don't think so girlfriend." Meg said spreading the huge batlike wings from her shoulders. "My wings are bigger than yours."

Lucifer smirked at the look one Lilith's face. Reaching down he took Meg's hand. "Lilith did you honestly think I planned on keeping you forever? I grew bored of you before Michael tossed me into the cage the first time."

Lucifer tugged on the leash in his hand stepping forward. "Ruby, I find myself quite disturbed by the fact that you defiled my vessel. Especially since I only raised you to be an amusing companion for Lilith.

You are ambitious and that can be hazardous to your health when dealing with the devil. Did you honestly think that any part of Sam Winchester would remain when I took control? Or maybe you thought he would have some affection for you because you spread your legs while you opened a vein?"

Lucifer raised his and and with a quick twist in the air broke the demon's neck. "I hope that you all understand the message."

Meg simply smirked for a moment before stretching up onto her tiptoes whispering quietly in Lucifer's ear when he lowered his head to hear her words. "That is exactly why you're my new favorite Meg." Lucifer waved his had once again and Lilith disappeared.

"Lucifer, what did you do with Lilith?" Azazel asked wary of this new vengeful Lucifer. Okay the vengefulness wasn't new but Lucifer had never turned it against his most loyal supporters.

"I sent her to my brother as a 'peace offering'. I want Gabriel to trust me. What better way to earn his trust than to give him the demon responsible for breaking the final seal and releasing me." Lucifer said. "now we return to hell and destroy Crowley's followers.

* * *

A hissing spitting Lilith was sitting in a chair in the middle of the living room. The chair was in the middle of a very powerful Devil's trap one that had been warded by not one but three archangels. She was not going anywhere.

"That's Lilith? She's a fucking little girl!" Murphy said.

"She was a little girl." Gabriel said as he carefully stepped inside of the Devil's trap.

"Lilith has a habit of taking little girl's bodies." Sam said as he entered the room. "Makes people trust her."

Lilith stopped her tirade. "He misled us. We believed he was in his vessel, but you are here. Why is that Sam Winchester?"

"Well he is known as the Prince of Liars." Castiel pointed out the obvious.

"So what are you going to do, Gabriel?" Dean asked. "I mean I know she's Lilith but the idea of ganking a kid."

"I'm sending this little girl to heaven to be with her father." Gabriel said as he pushed his hand into the small body. The little girl screamed as Gabriel rooted around inside of her for a couple of minutes before withdrawing his hand a small pulsing white light cradled in his palm.

"Darius take her to her father." Gabriel said placing the small light into the younger angel's hands. Make sure that he understands what happened. She's traumatized from what Lilith has done."

Darius tenderly cradled the little light before disappearing.

"Was that what I think it was?" Dean asked.

"Her soul." Gabriel nodded. "Now as for you Lilith, get comfortable in there because you're bound to that little body now. It's all yours." There was another rustle of feathers as two new angel's arrived. "Guard her. She is not not come to any harm."

* * *

"That is Poseidon." Thor said pointing across the field to a man who seemed to be covered in Seaweed.

"I would never have guessed." Balthazar said dryly.

"If the seaweed didn't give him away the fact that he has so far avoided taking part in the fighting certainly does." Joshua said.

"And which one is Zeus?" Balthazar asked.

Thor once again pointed. Balthazar beckoned a couple of angels to him. He whispered to them while pointing in Zeus direction.

Thor looked at Balthazar. "What was that all about?"

"Zeus sent a message to Gabriel, Gabriel asked that we let him know that the message was delivered." Balthazar said as the two angel reappeared the king of the Greek gods held between them. Between the two angel's they forced the Greek to his knees.

"Zeus," Balthazar started. "You sent a message to my brother Gabriel. He wanted me to tell you that he got it. But he also wanted me to let you know that Olympus will be destroyed stone by stone as our father has commanded.

But he will spare those who remain as long as they accept our father's command without resistance. Any who raise a weapon against will also die."

Zeus nodded. "I can ask no more. If you father has dictated that Olympus fall, so be it."

"There is one more thing." Balthazar said as he drew his celestial sword. "He asked me to make sure that your death would be swift and merciful." Balthazar said as he cleaved the God's head from his body.

* * *

Michael may not have been in the thick of battle but it did not mean that he didn't know how to fight. He had after all been the Commander of the Heavenly Host. He also understood Gabriel's recklessness for the first time. He could almost say he was having fun.

He smiled as another vampire got in his way. Michael was focused, on Benny. The vampire was also a good fighter Michael had to acknowledge as another of the Alpha's children fell. Benny also had the advantage of numbers. Michael sent out a call to the small squad of angel's that had accompanied him.

Benny's people hesitated as fifteen fully armored angels suddenly appeared among them. With angels backed by the righteousness of God on the side of the Alpha the one-sided battle was no longer one-sided.

Michael let his grace inform the angel's that Benny belonged to him. Michael cut down another vampire that dared to step between him and his goal. Benny's people soon realized that the angelic beings were focused on their leader.

Benny watched as his people began to falter. Seeing an angel fall under the weight of several vampires Benny went to the pile and pulled the angel blade from it's sheathe at the Seraph's waist. It hadn't taken Benny long to figure out which angel was in charge. He changed his tactics, attacking in order to work his way closer to the blonde angel.

Rallying a group of his people he sent them toward the angel who was so determined to reach him. Michael was used to opponents who would honorably face him on the field of battle. Not an opponent who would find an opportunity to stab him in the back. He stiffened as he felt the blade pierce his vessel and his grace.

* * *

Gabriel had been waiting for Darius to return when he felt Michael's pain in his grace. He suddenly stiffened summoning his armor and manifesting his sword even as he disappeared from the room.


	40. Hellhound flavored Scooby Snacks

Benny was about to drive the blade deeper when he felt a searing pain between his shoulder blades. His hand fell uselessly at his side as he looked down seeing the arm clad in golden armor wrapped around his throat. Someone behind him was speaking words in a language he didn't recognize. The tip of an angel blade pushed it's way through his upper chest. He collapsed to his knees seeing Gabriel supporting the injured blond angel.

"Take him back to the Garrison." Gabriel looked down at him as two other angels arrived to take burden of the blond angel. "You cowardly sack of shit! Did you think you were the only one who knew how to stab someone in the back?"

Gabriel's eye's were flashing with with the strength of his anger. "I'd tell you to stand up and face me like a man but that won't happen. That's an angel blade and it severed your spine not below your shoulders works anymore. And those words I was whispering is a spell that I learned from an old root doctor down in South Carolina when I was leading slaves north on the Underground Railroad."

Benny found he could move his arms although it hurt. He struggled to get to his feet but only ended up landing face down on the ground.

Gabriel watched as Benny tried to drag himself forward. "That spell binds the injuries of your physical body to your soul. If you physical body is crippled, your spiritual body will be just as crippled when you die."

Gabriel stepped up beside the vampire and placed his foot an Benny's back grabbing the hilt of his blade and pulling it out. "That injure was made with grace so it will never heal. Get used to dragging yourself through the dirt, this is what you can look forward to for eternity. Slithering through the dirt on your belly like the snake you are." Gabriel raised his sword and cut off the vampires head sending Benny back to Purgatory where he would be at the mercy of every creature there.

Gabriel quickly found his way to the Alpha. "Get your children off the field of battle now. Any vampire that remains when my Seraphs get here will be slaughtered without mercy."

The Alpha nodded quickly. "Gabriel, Thank you. I hope that Michael will recover."

Gabriel nodded before disappearing.

* * *

He had felt Michael's pain first immediately followed by Gabriel's assurance that he would handle it. It didn't make Lucifer feel any better as he stepped into the great hall of hell. He looked around at the assembled demons and immediately picked out Crowley's people as they hissed and spit and backed away from him.

"Azazel pick five of Crowley's people and bring them to me." Lucifer ordered. He couldn't go take care of the vampire but he could take out some of his frustration on these demons.

Meg leaned close to him and whispered. "Be careful, you don't want to start a palace revolt and have yourself declared the king of hell again."

Lucifer smiled down at her. "Don't worry as long as I don't claim the throne Crowley is still the king."

Azazel watched the two together and couldn't help but feel some small measure of pride. He had after all groomed Meg to run hell one day but Meg had found a way to do so without an internal war. She had made herself Lucifer's favorite. That meant that once Lucifer defeated Michael, she would be his consort and Azazel would also hold a high position since Meg was his daughter after all.

Lucifer looked at Azazel. "Azazel do I have to call someone else to do what I have ordered you to do?"

"No my Lord, Lucifer. I just was trying to find the most disloyal among them." Azazel stated with a bow.

"Disloyal is disloyal. I don't really give a shit about the degree. Now bring them!" Lucifer ordered.

Azazel soon had five demons kneeling before Lucifer. Lucifer reached down and grabbed the first demon by her hair dragging her to her feet. With an evil grin he plunged his hand into the demons chest ripping out it's heart. As the demon collapsed he looked at Fenrir and had a truly evil idea.

"Seal the exits." Lucifer said as he knelt beside the huge wolf. Whispering in his nephew's ear he said "How about we show them who you really are?" Lucifer removed the collar.

Meg watched as the wolf grew in size Salivating at the thought of chewing on the little demons in front of him.

* * *

Gabriel gently lowered himself to sit on the bed at Michael's side. The angel blade still stuck out of the wound. "Okay Bro, I need to take the blade out. Then I'll heal your vessel. Think you can control your grace while I do it?"

"Just do it." Michael said as he lay on his stomach wings hanging off the bed. "The sooner you get that thing out the better."

Gabriel laid a steadying hand on Michael's lower back just to the side of the wound and grasped the handle of the blade. Letting his grace surround the wound he tugged it out healing the damage to the vessel as he did. "I'm sorry." He whispered at Michael's small cry of pain.

Gabriel tossed the blade aside. "Luckily he didn't manage to make a fatal wound in your vessel. Just nicked a kidney, but it's fixed. The wound to your grace is going to have to heal over time but you've got plenty of that right?" Gabriel stroked Michael's feathers comforting his brother. "However I don't suggest you try to dance the Lambada any time soon."

"How is it you never got injured?" Michael murmured. "I go into battle for the first time since we sealed Purgatory and my baby brother has to save my life. Thanks."

"Mikey you just have too much honor. You expect everyone to be as honorable as you are." Gabriel said with a smile. "I'm an underhanded bastard when I fight and I expect my enemies to fight as dirty as I do."

"What about Benny?" Michael asked.

"Back in Purgatory, and if he thought it was bad before." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Gabe, what did you do?" Michael asked. "And don't even try to play innocent. I can feel it in your grace when you try to hide something."

"Don't worry about it Mikey, just get better." Gabriel said. "I need to get back down there. Benny may be taken care of but there's still the pagans and the sealing of the cage to deal with."

* * *

Castiel watched as the humans armed themselves. His head tilted to the side in amazement noting the sheer number of weapons that they were able to attach to their bodies.

Sam had finally picked up a back pack and was placing the items needed for the ritual inside. A silver bowl, various roots and herbs, a couple of small artist's brushes. And the most important item a small plastic jar containing the blood of those touched by God.

Inside that jar was the blood of Gabriel's vessel, blood from the twins, and blood from Kevin. A second smaller jar contained Sam and Dean's blood, the blood of those touch by hell, to be mixed with the blood of the godly immediately before the mixture would be used to pain a variety of sigils runes and cuniform symbols on the door of the cage.

The last things to go into the bag were two sheets of paper. The first a Latin incantation that Sam would read while Dean painted the runes and symbols on the second sheet of paper onto the door.

Gabriel popped into the church just as Castiel picked up the rings of the horsemen. It was almost sundown and Castiel would open the cage In the middle of the living room floor inside the devil's trap that now contained Lilith.

Castiel turned concerned eyes to Gabriel. Gabriel gave Castiel a tired smile. "Michael's grace will recover Cas. I think his pride is the more deeply injured."

Castiel nodded. "I will deliver Lilith back to hell."

Gabriel nodded. "Lucifer will know when you open the cage. He's not happy about Michael being wounded. He and Fenrir have been taking it out on some of Crowley's people.

Just remember once you open the cage the hellhounds will be looking for you. Fenrir will do all he can to keep them away from you."

"Is he going to be okay Gabe?" Dean asked. "I know how big those sons of bitches are."

Gabriel smiled. "You don't know how big Fenrir can get Dean. Compared to Fenrir a hellhound is like a teacup chihuahua. Fen will just treat them like Hellhound flavored Scooby snacks. Be careful all of you."

"And you brother?" Castiel asked.

"I'm off to Olympus, I have a pagan kingdom to destroy." Gabriel answered with a smirk.


	41. Death and Punishment

Balthazar stood next to Thor surveying the bloodied battlefield. Yes some angels had fallen along with some of the Pagans fighting on their side. Sleipnir who had been wounded by Poseidon's trident. Hel was comforting her brother while Freya bandaged his wound.

"I can honestly say that I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now." Balthazar said to the Greek God and his mate who were both bound by ethereal chains. Thetis was subdued but Poseidon continued to struggle with his bonds.

"Save your energy, you're going to need it." Balthazar said. "Sleipnir is Gabriel's son. You'd best pray his wound is not fatal, not that it will save you from Gabriel's wrath."

"Being the steed is my own nephew be thankful it is not my wrath you face." Thor snarled. "But a father's claim outweighs mine."

"Gabriel will have his vengence when he arrives." Joshua interrupted. "But until he does we have fallen to see to." Joshua indicated the field.

"You're right brother but this eel provokes our wrath by drawing breath." Balthazar said. He turned to an angel standing apart from them and beckoned him to come closer.

"Our fallen deserve better than to lie on the ground like carrion. See them reverently disposed of." Balthazar ordered.

Joshua suddenly looked at Balthazar who looked at the ground sadly. "Gabriel is here."

* * *

It must have been maternal instinct that had drawn Gabriel to materialize at Hel's side. He immediately dropped to the ground and drew the horse's head into his lap. Freya's distressed glance told him all he needed to know, another of his children was dying.

The horse weakly neighed at the archangel.

"Shhh, Sleip." Gabriel said as he stroked the flowing mane. Softly he began to sing to the horse as he had when Sleipner was nothing but a foal.

Freya looked at the archangel she had adopted as her son. She moved to sit next to him wrapping her arm around his shoulder as her other hand tangled in the silky mane. Hel stroked her brother's flank. Softly the two goddesses joined Gabriel in singing to the dying Sleipnir.

The group stayed huddled there for a good while before Hel placed her hand over her father's stilling the slow caressing movement.

"Father it's time for me to take him." Hel said quietly.

Gabriel looked up at her blankly for a moment.

"I must take him now, before he is lost to us."

He blinked at her. "Take care of him Hel."

She nodded before placing her hands on the horse both of them disappearing. Joshua and Balthazar watched as Gabriel slowly got to his feet. The two could feel Gabriel's grief as he made his way to where they were waiting with the Greek god responsible for Sleipnir's death.

Balthazar turned when he heard a frightened whimper behind him. Thetis was trying to scoot backwards as a large snake slithered in her direction.

Thor stepped in front of the serpent. "Jorm, It's your father's decision what will happen to them. I understand your anger. I'm also angry."

Gabriel reached the top of the small hill and walked over to look down at the two prisoners. "Thetis, I have thought of a fitting punishment for you. I spoke to one of the reapers down on the field and he owes me a favor. So when I smite you he's is going to deliver you to my daughter Hel.

Jorm, Take a message to to your sister. Tell her that this bitch is should go to Valhalla. I understand the Berserkers go through their women very quickly. This slut likes spreading her legs lets see how she likes having a gang of berserkers between them every night for eternity."

"Gabriel." Thor gasped. The berserkers were known for their brutality. Serving the Berserkers in Valhalla was the most brutal punishment a woman could be given. Most women served a set amount of time before Hel took pity on them and assigned them somewhere else. Thetis term of Service would be until Ragnorak itself occurred.

Gabriel knelt down in front of the Greek goddess. Drawing his angel blade he plunged it into her heart. "Enjoy eternity whore!"

Balthazar watched the goddess bleed for a moment. "Gabriel, what about him." Balthazar asked nodding at Poseidon.

"I have something special in mind for him." Gabriel said.

* * *

Lucifer checked his watch. Sundown in less than 5 minutes. He looked around the great hall the only beings still alive were Meg, Fenrir and himself. The giant wolf which had grown to the size of an elephant had tore his way through the assembled demons like a hot knife through butter.

Meg wiped the angel blade she carried against her leg. She would have to remember the clean it when they got back topside.

Fenrir was gnawing on Azazel's severed leg like it was a big juicy bone. Lucifer probably should have called the wolf off for old times sake but hey, who was he to deny his nephew a little fun. And Azazel screams were beautiful. Lucifer didn't there was a soul that had been broken on the rack that had begged as desperately as Azazel had.

"Let's get ready." He told the two. He began throwing open the doors to the hall. "Okay Cassie, time to open the cage." He stood with Meg and Fenrir as the sound of hundreds of wings filled the air.

* * *

Darius grabbed Kevin's arm and pulled him back as Castiel chanted over the rings in the center of the devil's trap. Lilith was held tightly between the two angels that Gabriel had ordered to guard her. Connor and Murphy stood stoically on one side of the archangel and Sam and dean stood on the other.

Kevin was thankful Darius was holding onto him when a hole began to open in the floor along with a powerful sucking wind. Murphy looked up at them and yelled "Hey Darius, take good care of Rome will you?"

Sam didn't hesitate jumping into the pit like it was nothing. For him maybe it wasn't. After all this wasn't his first time diving into this particular hole. Connor and Murphy gave each other a glance and jumped in perfectly accepting of their fate.

The two angel holding Lilith had to drag her kicking and screaming into the hole. Going back to hell was evidently not on her list of things to do for the day. Dean shrugged and stepped in with Castiel bringing up the rear.

Darius suddenly yanked Kevin down to the floor as a loud roaring sound passed over their heads.

"What is that?" Kevin asked. Slapping his hands over his ears to block out the sound.

"Angels Kevin." Darius answered. "Hundreds of my brothers and sisters on their way to battle the demons of hell."

After a few moments the roaring stopped and Darius sat up. Kevin cautiously got to his feet and looked around. The floor was untouched no holes no freakish wind.

"How are they supposed to get back out?" Kevin asked.

"Lucifer and Castiel will lead them back." Darius answered.

"Uh so what do we do now?" Kevin asked.

"We record what happens." Daruis said handing Kevin his notebook "Just like Gabriel ordered us to."

"Do you think he's okay? Gabriel I mean." Kevin asked. "And what about Balthazar and Joshua?"

Darius smiled at the human. "Father will reveal all to us in good time Kevin."


	42. Cas doesn't get bathroom humor

The first thing Connor did when they landed in the tunnel leading down to the pit was wrinkle his nose. The second thing he did was exclaim "Jesus Christ! This place smells worse than Murphy's corned beef and cabbage farts!"

"Fuck you Connor! Yours don't exactly smell of roses either!" Murphy said pushing his brother in the chest.

"Hey Sammy let's out some real killers too with all that rabbit food he stuffs in his mouth." Dean offered.

Sam had just pulled a bitchface and opened his mouth to reply when Castiel turned and pinned them all with a look. "I do not think this is the appropriate time to debate the olfactory merits of flatulence."

"Yeah," Sam agreed then added, "Besides it takes a full bottle of Febreeze to get within 10 feet of the bathroom after Dean takes a dump with all that grease he eats."

"Or the quality of fecal matter a human produces." Castiel said.

"Come on Cas, one of the joys of being human is the ability to appreciate bathroom humor!" Dean said.

"We'll teach you all about it once the cage is sealed." Sam said as he stepped forward and pointed to a tunnel that led off to the right. "It's down there."

Murphy said "Good lets go. I've been wanting to take down Crowley for a couple of years now."

The group started forward when Connor reached out and grabbed Castiel's arm. "You're an archangel now, right? You may not want to go down there with us."

"My task is to lead you to hell so you can open the cage." Castiel said.

"Well we're definitely within Hell's city limits here Cas." Dean said.

"He's right Cas," Sam said picking up on Connor's comment about Castiel being an archangel. "The cage was designed specifically for archangels."

Murphy was peering into the darkness of the main tunnel. "Unless my ears deceive me there's a lot of company coming this way. I think maybe we need you to watch our backs while we get to the cage."

* * *

Gabriel had arrived at Olympus with a regiment of Seraphs at his back. The pagans had remained behind to properly mourn their dead. Thor had drawn Gabriel aside to tell him that Asgard would wish to properly mourn Sleipnir. Thor and Freya would make the arrangements while Gabriel went to Olympus. Joshua had also remained behind to do what he could for the injured.

Kali was waiting for them at the open gates. "Gabriel, what's wrong?" The goddess of destruction had never seen Gabriel so downcast.

"I just want to get this over with." Gabriel had muttered at her avoiding her hand when she reached out to touch him. She looked with confusion to Balthazar.

"His son died in the battle." Balthazar said. "He's grieving for Sleipnir."

Kali nodded. "They have all gathered in the Hall of Olympus. They're waiting for you."

Balthazar signaled to two angels. "Bring that sorry excuse of a merman and come with me. The rest of you take positions and stand ready until you receive the order."

Gabriel had simply teleported to the top of the steps and stood waiting until Kali, Balthazar and the two guards with their burden caught up to him. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he stepped inside to find a small group huddled behind a man and woman who stood proudly waiting for him.

The man reached out and touched the woman's arm in encouragement. She stepped forward. "Gabriel, I do not know the protocol for this. We will not oppose you." She sank to her knees. "We throw ourselves on your mercy as my husband has commanded us."

"Hera. Stand up." Gabriel said. He took her hand and placed Zeus' ring in it. "I'm sorry for your loss. He did not suffer."

The man stepped forward. "We have all suffered losses this day. Hel told me of her brother's death. This was all so avoidable had Poseidon listened to reason." Hades eyes flashed angrily toward the bound Poseidon. "I have no right, but I ask that you allow us one final act as the Greek Pantheon. Allow us to strip him of his power and position as punishment for the ruin he has brought to us."

Gabriel looked around at the group. Finally he nodded. "Go ahead, he still faces punishment from The Angel of Judgment."

Hades walked over to the Sea god and grabbed his finger pulling out a knife he cut the digit from Poseidon's hand taking the ring off of the finger. He handed it to a large man sitting in a wheelchair. "Hephaestus if you would?"

The man closed his fingers around it for a couple of seconds. When he opened it there was nothing left but a molten piece of metal. which he handed back to Hades.

"Thank you." Hades bowed to Gabriel.

Gabriel drew himself up to his full height. "Olympus will be destroyed. We will dismantle this place stone by stone."

This drew a round of gasps from the remaining Greeks.

"You will destroy our home?" Athena stepped forward. "We offer you no resistance, we are willing to bow down to your father. This is the mercy we get?"

"Be silent." Gabriel snapped striking the goddess mute. "This is my father's decree, Poseidon brought this ruin on you. My father will no longer tolerate Pagans thinking they are the equals of heaven. Poseidon did not come to the decision to challenge heaven alone, you voted to follow his will, this is Judgment on Olympus itself!"

Balthazar stepped up to Gabriel's back. "Gabriel, remember what you agreed to." He said quietly into his brother's ear.

Gabriel nodded and took another deep breath. "You have one hour to gather things of sentimental value from your homes. You may not take any talismans or items of supernatural power. Seraphs will remain with you while you pack. One hour from now the Seraphs will tear this place down stone by stone."

Hades looked at Gabriel. "There is nothing here that holds any appeal for me. I would like to return to the underworld. I promised Hel that we would combine the pastures of Valhalla and Elysium. She thought that Sleipnir would enjoy the company of Pegasus."

Gabriel nodded. "Hel cares for her brother and will do whatever is needed to make him happy. She would suggest something like that. Thank you."

* * *

Meg stopped to listen. "That didn't take long. Crowley must have moved the hellhounds to a higher level."

"Yes which means they are much closer than we expected them to be." Lucifer patted Fenrir's hip. "Go find your Uncle Castiel. Protect them from the hellhounds."

Fenrir gave a little whine before throwing back his head and howling. He let the hellhounds know that they were no long the big dogs in hell. The wolf then lifted his nose into the air scenting it before he started off down a tunnel.

Lucifer grabbed Meg's hand. "Let's go. Your boyfriend could use all the help he can get."

"I'll have you know that Castiel can smite demons all day long without breaking a sweat." Meg said proudly.

Lucifer smirked at her. "See that's why you ascended little girl. You're crushing on an archangel."

"I am not! I mean Cas is alright for an angel, but I do not have a crush on him!" Meg said indignant.

"Meg, where did you curl up to sleep last night?" Lucifer asked.

"We were drunk." she explained.

Lucifer stopped and grabbed her arm. "I want you to think about something Meg. Angel's can't get drunk. No matter how hard we try, our grace won't allow it. So you may have been tipsy when you let him put his hands all over you...but he wasn't. And our little Cas is not easy. He wouldn't just do that for the hell of it."

Lucifer started to walk away. He didn't get too far when Meg said "He was sober?"

"As the proverbial judge, Meg. Castiel loves you. That why he prayed for your forgiveness and since you started growing those wings, well lets just say Gabe and I have a bet going on how long it takes for him to claim you."

"Oh hell. Lets go make sure the stupid little tree topper doesn't get himself killed." Meg said hiding a smile.


	43. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti

_ "Scientists around the world are baffled at the ongoing series of unexplained geological occurrences that have taken place around the world in the past 24 hours." The CNN news anchor was reporting. "The series of bizarre events started at 4:47 pm EDT when a small uninhabited island in the Mediterranean Ocean sank into the sea without warning. _

_ At 5:45 pm the state of Kansas was rocked by an earthquake measuring 4.5 on the Richter Scale. The Kansas State Emergency Services Director placed the epicenter of the quake about 15 miles north of the town of Jericho. Although there has been some minor structural damage from the tremor there have been no reported injuries or deaths in connection with the event._

_ Reports have now reached the newsdesk of the eruption of Mt Olympus at 8:57 pm. Mt Olympus recorded as the highest peak in Greece is situated along the border of Thessaly and Macedonia. Greek officials have ordered the evacuation of several cities near the mountain including Thessaloniki the Second largest city in Greece. As of now information on the situation is sketchy at best. It may be some time before reports on casualties are made available._

_ Stay tuned for continuing coverage on what many are now calling 'the day the earth trembled'."_

Kevin was busy making notes in his notebook while Darius just stared at the TV. "And Olympus falls." Darius said quietly.

"What?" Kevin asked looking up at the angel. "Every one of these events is a seal Kevin. Each one leading up to the final seal that will close off hell for all eternity."

Darius grabbed the tablet with the list of seals.

"Look Seal number 63-'The ocean shall swallow the land'-that island that sank into the Mediterranean. Seal number 64-The land will tremble where all has been still-The earthquake."

"Seal 65-The seat of the false gods destroyed.- The eruption of Mt Olympus I get it." Kevin said. "You know I wonder how many people are thinking this is the end of the world? Some Doomsday idiot always has to go on about the end of the world."

"Have patience, I'm sure it's coming." Darius said as he glanced toward the television where a commercial for Ram trucks was just ending.

_ "Welcome back to CNN's on going coverage of the Day the earth trembled. We are joined by Satellite by Cardinal Francis DeGuirre of the Archdiocese of New York, And Professor William McCary of Washington State University's Geology Department. Gentlemen thank you for joining us. I'm sure you both have differing opinions on today's events, and we certainly want to hear your opinions, but I do feel that I must ask, Professor McCary. Is there any scientific precedent for what we are seeing today?_

_ "Absolutely not which is what has the scientific community baffled. Islands don't just sink into the sea without cause. And Jericho, Kansas is located near the Colorado and Nebraska borders, this tri state area of the continental US is among the lowest risk areas for seismic activity. An Earthquake in Jericho is like having a hurricane make landfall in Arizona. Mt Olympus certainly isn't among the accepted list of Volcanoes." The Professor answered._

_ "Was Mt St Helen's considered to be on the accepted list of volcanoes when it erupted." The Cardinal asked. "As I recall no one thought of the Cascades as volcanic until she blew her top. Suddenly you scientist were coming out with the phrase Dormant. The truth is you cannot predict these events. They happen when they happen but you refuse to accept any cause that you cannot accurately measure and tie down to your own understanding. It's quite simple, what we are seeing are Acts of God."_

_ "No how did I know that you were going to bring God into it?" Professor McCary said. "You continually insist on falling back on your dark ages superstitious mumbo jumbo. All things can be explained rationally through science."_

_ "I don't doubt it." the Cardinal said. "There is science that is still beyond us. It doesn't make it superstitious mumbo jumbo. One of my favorite Authors is Jules Verne. I'm sure the scientists of his day accused him of superstitious mumbo jumbo also but submarines are just as common as aircraft carriers."_

_ "Random geological events cannot be compared to naval vessels." The professor countered._

* * *

Two Seraphs stood ready to keep Crowley from leaving the cage as the door was opened. They needn't have worried. When the door opened and he caught sight of The Winchester brothers, he backed up.

"Well, couldn't stay away Sam? If I had known you liked it here so much I would have left you here."

"Crowley, So the king of hell got stuck in the cage." Dean said. "Good place for you. We heard all about that bounty you put on our heads. Unfortunately nobody collected on it."

"So let me guess, You two darlings are here to kill me in retaliation?" Crowley said.

"Actually we aren't." Sam said. "We came to introduce you to a couple of friends of ours, Connor and Murphy MacManus."

"You'll like these guys, Crowley." Dean said with a smirk. "They're a couple of real nice guys, you could call them...Saints."

"And we have so been waiting to meet you." Murphy said. "Haven't we Connor?"

"Yep ever since a couple of your demons gunned down a good friend of ours by the name of Paul Smecker. You should have told your minions to stay out of Boston."

"You've been leading us on a merry little chase but it ends here." Murphy said. "Sam, Dean do what you have to do."

"Guys, um. It's been..." Dean started.

"Yeah good knowing you Winchesters too. Now get the hell out of here before you end up having one of those chick flick moments you avoid like the plague." Connor said.

Sam and Dean backed out of the cage and slammed the door shut. Dean grabbed the backpack and took out the papers the brushes and the two containers of blood. Mixing the two Dean began painting the required symbols on the door while Sam chanted softly in Latin.

* * *

"Lucifer!" Castiel said as he swung his sword cleaving another demon in half.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Lucifer asked.

"They have yet to return from the cage. They asked me to hold Crowley's demons here so that they could not interfere with the ritual." Castiel said.

"We can't hang around here too long Clarence." Meg said wielding the Angel Blade. "I'll go see what the hold up is. We're going to have to get out of here pronto once the saints cap Crowley."

Fenrir suddenly lunged forward grabbing another hellhound in his jaws. The demonic animal yelped in pain before going limp in the wolf's mouth.

Meg made her way down the tunnel. Suddenly finding herself slammed into a wall by Dean. "Whoa Winchester. Watch where you're waving that thing!" Meg reached up and grabbed Dean's wrist before he could stab her.

"Meg?" Sam asked. "The one and only now lets get out of here. Lucifer is going to lead us out of here."

"Wait there's a way out?" Dean said.

"Well Duh? How do you think high level demons like Azazel were able to go back and forth at will?" Meg said.

"What about Connor and Murphy?" Dean asked.

"Dean we have to leave them. They both knew that coming into this and it's what they want." Sam said. "Gabriel told me once 'Sometimes you just got to let people go.' We can't do anything."

"Sam's right. Now lets get out of here before they lock the damned door on us!" Meg said yanking on Dean's arm.

* * *

Crowley didn't think these two little Irish bastards were this strong. They had manhandled him to his knees and when he tried to fight back well, Know he was on his knees with a black eye, a split lip and a broken nose.

And shepherd we shall be for thee my lord for thee" The two intoned

"You might as well save your prayers. What you're about to do is going to lock this cage for all eternity. It's going to seal of hell from the world." Crowly said.

"Power hath descended forth from Thy hand that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands." The twins continued.

"Look you'll be stuck in here with me. Never able to go to heaven to see your loved ones again." Crowley argued.

"So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be." the twins continued on with their prayer.

"YOUR GOD HAS FORSAKEN YOU!" Crowley screamed.

"In Nomeni Patri, Et Fili, Spiritus Sancti."


	44. Return to TV Land

"Grab a Winchester and let's go." Lucifer called out to the angels lined up behind him as he grabbed Fenrir. "You might want to make yourself a little smaller." He grunted.

Castiel grabbed Meg and everyone took off running following Lucifer as he started down what seemed to be a random tunnel.

It hadn't been five minutes when Castiel spoke. "Lucifer this tunnel appears to be leading us deeper into the bowels of Hell."

"Of course it is. You don't think I'd put my escape hatch topside do you?" Lucifer said. "Everybody wants to go up, nobody wants to go down."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean groaned "I think I'm going to be sick."

Dean was currently bouncing upside down on a seraph's shoulder as the angel had just scooped him up over his shoulder and ran.

"Dean stop whining!" Sam said, fighting with a bit of nausea himself.

"Are all Winchesters pussies?" Meg asked peeking over Castiel's shoulder as she was being carried Bridal Style. "Hey Clarence, you know we need to try this again sometime without the whole trying to escape hell thing."

Lucifer sighed as he sat Fenrir on the ground in front of a large door. Producing a key he opened it and motioned the angels through with their burdens behind the wolf. When everyone was through He closed the door and Locked it breaking the key off in the lock to make sure it stayed closed.

* * *

Darius and Kevin were still watching CNN. The scientific community was baffled, The theological community was still calling everything Acts of God and the crazies were crawling out of the woodwork proclaiming the end of the world.

CNN was currently broadcasting from a large church in Los Angeles where a mass was being held. So many people had shown up that they had to place speakers on the church steps so the large crowd outside could hear the service.

The reporter was currently making her way through the crowd speaking to people and asking their opinions. On what was happening. Darius suddenly leaned forward as a disturbance seemed to break out in the background.

A fairly slight man had walked up to one of the crazies holding a 'Repent the end is nigh' sign took the man's sign and started beating him over the head with it. This had quickly caught the film crew's attention and they had made their way over in time to hear the slight man ranting as the other had covered his head trying to ward off the blows.'

_ "You ignorant ass! The Apocalypse? Really? You don't know anything about the Apocalypse because it never happened. Dumbass! And it's not happening now!What is it with you miserable attention seeking Religious fanatics? Do you think God just sits around and says I Think I'll schedule The Apocalypse today and then goes Psych! I'm just kidding!"_

_ The man stopped and liked at the tattered sign in his hands. Then he went off again._

_ "Prophet? You're no Prophet! You wouldn't know a prophecy if it bit you in the ass! Believe me if anyone around here knows prophecy I do. I've only been a prophet of the Lord for over 10 years now."_

Kevin looked at Darius. "Is that crazy guy?"

"Chuck Shurley." Darius nodded. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

* * *

Dean was relieved when the angel set him on his feet. Like everyone else he was looking around in wonder. "Where the hell are we?"

"You could call it the doorway to another plane of existence." Lucifer said.

The group was standing on well a beach made of black sand. They were near the base of a huge waterfall. Around the base of the waterfall grew a variety of strange plants.

Lucifer reached out and grabbed Sam pulling him back from the plant life. "Don't touch any of the plants around here they are poisonous in ways you can't imagine. Don't get too close to the water either. That's the River Lethe."

"Since this doesn't look like Alaska, I'm assuming you mean the the actual river of forgetfulness." Sam ventured.

"Yeah, this is where souls come to drink before they are born into physical bodies." Lucifer nodded. "Come on we need to keep moving." Lucifer said as he set out along the beach.

"Lucifer, I feel that I should ask if you have a destination in mind?" Castiel piped up. "We are at a point of transition. While it is of no importance to us, Sam and Dean are technically still alive.

"We're going to see our niece." Lucifer said. "Or rather you are. It's going to take her help for them to get out of here intact."

* * *

Kevin blinked as Darius suddenly appeared next to him on the couch. On the other side of him was Chuck Shurley.

"I was just trying to set the record straight!" Chuck grumbled.

"I know but the last thing we need is you yelling about being a prophet! Do you realize that you would be locked up for life if you had anything else slip about the Apocalypse? And Father help us all if you had actually told them you were my Father's vessel!" Darius said exasperated.

Chuck peered around Darius. "Who's the kid?"

"A Kevin Tran, he's a prophet." Darius explained. "Anything else happen while I was gone?"

Well the Coast Guard in Florida received 27 maydays from private vessels inside the Bermuda Triangle. Now they can't raise any of the vessels that called." Kevin said. "They can't locate them on radar or through GPS even though several of the boats were equipped with it. They should be able to pinpoint them but they can't. It's like they just disappeared."

"The Bermuda Triangle?" Chuck gulped. "You do know that's where the cage is, right?"

"The Cage is under the Bermuda Triangle?" Kevin asked just to confirm.

"Well it didn't used to be known as the Devil's Triangle for nothing!" Chuck looked at the two noting the serious looks on their faces.

"Do you think that means it's closed?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"Wait what is going that I don't know about?" Chuck asked.

"Well it's like this." Kevin Said. God gave me this tablet all about demons..."

* * *

Gabriel made one last trip around the top of Mt Olympus. The former home of the Greek gods was nothing more than a pile of rubble. He looked down from the mountain watching the flow of lava.

"Everyone that would have been in the path has been evacuated. People will lose their homes but that is better than losing their lives." Balthazar said.

"Make sure you keep the flow from threatening the populated areas Balth." Gabriel said.

"The seraphs are keeping a close eye on it." Balthazar looked at Poseidon "What about fishtails over there? Figured out what you're going to do with him yet."

"Actually Yeah I have." Gabriel said snapping his fingers.

Balthazar looked around and spotted the sign. "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake? TV Land Gabriel? How is this a punishment?" Balthazar asked.

"He's spending eternity on the horror movie Channel. Would would you feel spending eternity going from Slasher movie Marathon to Slasher movie Marathon. "Friday the 13th, Saw, Hostel, Nightmare on Elm Street, Psycho.

And if you think that's bad wait till I get to the really bad B horror movies. And we won't even talk about the commercials." Balthazar and Gabriel watched Poseidon running from a machete wielding Jason Vorhees.

"So this is his eternity?" Balthazar nodded. "Hey think you can add this channel to my cable subscription?"


	45. Presents in the mausoleum

"How are we supposed to find Hel?" Castiel asked as he walked along at Lucifer's side.

"Because there's a doorway here somewhere." Lucifer explained. "We just have to find the right one."

Castiel suddenly stopped walking. He was looking at a gate with Enochian sigils carved into it. The Gate barred the entrance to a dark cave. It was rusted and looked as if it hadn't been used in eons.

Lucifer stopped and and joined Castiel. "Scheol, the land of dead souls." I guess our father will reopen these gates now. Since humans will no longer be able to blame their evil on Demons there is need for a place to send those who fall short of heaven."

"But won't all souls now go to heaven?" Castiel asked.

"Free will Castiel. That is why I refused to bow down to them. You have spent so much time with the Winchesters hunting the supernatural that you don't realize the evil that humans are capable of all on their own." Lucifer said. "The MacManus brothers were to human monsters what the Winchesters are to the supernatural. They hunted down and killed evil men. This is where the souls of evil men went before hell was created."

Castiel gave Lucifer a glance of pure confusion. "So free will brings them here?"

"Some of them. You are still a baby Cas compared to us, the first ones." Lucifer explained. "That is what free will is Castiel. The ability to choose to be good or evil. A great many of them choose to be evil. But this is not the doorway we need. Lets keep walking."

* * *

Kevin groaned as he sat up from his spot on the sofa. Falling asleep on the couch was not a good idea. He looked over to see that Chuck had moved to another couch sometime during the night and was snoring loud enough to peel the paint from the walls.

Soon enough his nose let him know what had awakened him, food. He made his way to the kitchen where Gabriel, Balthazar, Joshua and Darius were laying out plates on the table. Michael sat gingerly in a chair watching the TV which someone had decided to move into the kitchen.

Obviously Angels weren't interested in the news but it seemed they were all a fan of horror movies. They were watching Psycho. Or at least Kevin thought is was Psycho, the old Anthony Perkins version.

"Um guys?" Kevin ventured.

Balthazar shushed him "It's getting to the good part." Balthazar said as the shower curtain slid back and the camera cut to Janet Leigh.

Wait that wasn't Janet Leigh! It was a dude in a bad blond wig. And was that seaweed? The angel's all laughed as Norman Bates raised the knife stabbing the man repeatedly.

"Gabriel, that's so wrong, on so many levels." Michael said trying to maintain a stern face but failing. Even the uptight Michael had found it amusing.

"Are you kidding?" Balthazar said. "I think this is actually kind of mild in comparison to what he should be suffering right now!"

"Guys?" Kevin tried again.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a series of commercials started on the screen. The same man was now admitting he had erectile dysfunction and praising the merits of Viagra.

"Hey kiddo. How does it feel to have lived through the Anti-pocalypse?" Gabriel asked placing a bowl and a box of Cap'n Crunch in front of a chair.

"So it's over? All the hellgates are sealed." Kevin asked slipping into the chair.

"Yes, it's over." Joshua said sliding out another chair when he saw that Chuck had made his way into the kitchen. Balthazar quickly gathered a huge plate of bacon, eggs and buttered biscuits to set on the table for the older prophet.

Chuck looked around the table. "Well boys, you all did good. I'm proud of you. But Michael you really need to practice actually fighting more often. My oldest falls with a knife in his back. How embarrassing."

"Dad. I..." Michael hung his head.

"Oh buck up, I'm just teasing you." Chuck said looking at his plate and changing it into a to go box.. "Really you all did well. Now I have things to do like help your idiot brothers find the doorway to Hel. Lucifer never bothered learning his way around and Castiel's sense of direction is horrible!

Oh Gabriel before I forget. There's a little present I left for you at Stull Cemetery."

* * *

Gabriel realized what his present was as soon as he arrived at the cemetery thanks to his angelic hearing.

"Dammit Murphy push!" Connor's exasperated voice could be heard.

"What do you think I'm doing? This fucking door must weigh a damned ton!" Murphy shot back just as exasperated.

The bickering was a perfect beacon to find the two. They were locked in a mausoleum.

"I swear you're just as big of a pain in the arse dead as you were when you were alive!" Murphy grumbled from the other side of the door."

Gabriel couldn't help but smirk at the two as he easily pulled the door open and the twins tumbled out in a tangle of arms and legs. "Who said anything about you being dead?" He asked looking down at them.

"Gabriel?" The two asked looking up at him in shock.

"No I'm the ghost of Christmas past. Of course it's me." Gabriel shook his head. "You two should have known hell would spit you out somewhere along the line."

* * *

"Some of us are human you know?" Dean grumbled. "We could use a break."

The group had been walking for what seemed like hours along the never ending beach. The only indication of any progress was the occasional gate marking a cave that led to the underworld of some culture.

"I have to admit I'm getting tired too." Sam said.

Lucifer stopped and sighed. "Sorry, I keep forgetting how delicate you humans are."

"Why are we walking anyway?" Dean asked. "Can't you just poof us where we're going. Angel Airways you know?"

"Because it doesn't work like that here. As Castiel pointed out this is a transition point and having angel mojo as you call it floating around could 'unbalance' things so our father warded this place to suppress our powers." Lucifer explained.

Meg was wandering around looking at the at the surrounding area when she yelled. "Does this look like Runes to you?" She was pointing at a gate that no one had noticed.

Lucifer and Castiel hurried over. "That's exactly what it is. It's says Valhalla." Lucifer confirmed.

"I have been to Valhalla. Our niece spends much of her time there. This gate should lead us to her." Castiel said walking back over and scooping up Dean up in his arms.

"Dude! I'm not your girlfriend!" Dean said flailing as he found himself being carried bridal style.

"That would be impossible Dean as you are male." Castiel answered tightening his grip.

Lucifer covered a laugh by letting out a snort before he dropped to one knee in front of Sam. "Climb on Sam, bet you haven't had a piggyback ride in a while."

Dean looked over and although it was a ridiculous sight with Sam's long legs hanging down occasionally tangling with Lucifer's, it was still more dignified than the position he was in. "You see Cas, that's the way you carry a guy!"

Castiel watched as Sam's legs tangled with Lucifer's again. "Dean this way is much more efficient."

Fenrir suddenly ran ahead of them all. Lifting a paw he placed it on one of the runes and the gate slowly swung open. The wolf ran into the cave stopped and looked back at them as if to say hurry up.

Meg shrugged and followed the wolf. The cave soon opened onto a lush pasture. Lucifer sat Sam down on the grass. Castiel looked up at the sound of approaching hoof beats and sat Dean on his feet.

"Lucifer meet another of your nephews, Sleipnir. Gabriel is his mother." Castiel said.

Lucifer reached out a hand to offer the horse a sugar cube. "I'll bet that is an interesting story! Gabriel in labor!"


	46. Other worlds

"So this is Asgard?" Kevin asked looking around. "It's not what I expected, it's like crowded."

"Well there's a lot more 'people' here than normal. Regiments of angels, other pantheons." Gabriel explained. "It's not always this crowded but Freya insisted on throwing a feast to celebrate. And she invited everyone involved."

"Brother, there you are!" Thor slapped Gabriel on the back. "Mother wanted me to tell you that your Alpha came for his children. They left earlier, he said he wanted to get them settled back into their normal routine."

"Good. I think he probably missed having them around." Gabriel said. "Kevin this is Thor, Thor Kevin."

"Ahh the young prophet!" Thor said. "Chuck has spoken highly of you!"

"Chuck is here?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes he showed up earlier. He is a very strange man." Thor said.

"Well Chuck just happens to be my father's on again off again vessel." Gabriel told him.

"Wait your father as in, The God." Thor asked aghast.

"That would be him." Gabriel said. "And what has he done? The only time I've seen that look on your face is when you realized you had been the butt of one of my jokes."

"No it's not him! It's mother! She's plying the man with mead!" Thor said. "I don't think I should mention the looks she's giving him!" Thor hurried off toward the hall.

"Dude did he just say your mom is trying to get God drunk?" Kevin asked. "And get busy with him?"

Gabriel suddenly took off after Thor.

* * *

"So you killed a hotel full of us?" Hel asked. "And now you're asking me to help you?"

"Well technically it was a hotel full of them. You are half angel." Lucifer said. "And you're my niece. And well I'm under strict orders not to smite anyone else."

"Lucifer I do not think that you are helping the situation." Castiel said. "Hel, we do need to return Sam and Dean to the realm of the living. Your father would very much appreciate it."

"They are living and they stumbled into my realm I have every right to keep them." Hel said.

Meg suddenly stepped in front of Castiel "Your father is like the king of pranks around here right?"

"Well that is one way to put it. Most of Asgard would use less delicate words to describe Loki." Hel sighed.

"So how would you like to Prank your dad but good?" Meg asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Hel asked curious.

Meg stepped close and whispered something in Hel's ear. Then she stepped back and said "We'll all help you."

"That is just perfect!" Hel said.

"So what have you got in mind?" Lucifer asked. "I'm always up for a good prank, especially if Gabe is the victim. It will be just like old times!"

* * *

The archangels were all sitting at the highboard with Freya and Thor. Well almost all of them. Lucifer and Castiel were missing. But Chuck had assured everyone that they were on their way. So when the group finally arrived it was time to really get the party started.

Castiel quietly took a chair next to Joshua. Lucifer however made his way over to Gabriel leaned over and said in his ear "It's not my fault so don't blame me. One of those freaky cupids must have been hanging around in the shadows."

"What?" Gabriel asked. "What's not your fault?"

"Hey I'm just her uncle." Lucifer said.

Gabriel immediately began looking around the hall for Hel. He soon found her sitting at a table with Sam, Dean and Meg. Gabriel glanced down the table at Castiel who was looking decidedly...guilty.

While Gabriel was trying to figure out what the hell Cas could possibly be feeling guilty about, Fenrir laid his muzzle on Gabriel's leg. One little woof later and Gabriel looked back at the table and choked on his mead.

Hel was sitting in Dean Winchester's lap whispering something in his ear. The two stood up and started making their way to the high board. Soon enough they reached it Hel grabbed Dean's hand and said. "Dad we have something to tell you! Dean asked me to marry him and I want a big wedding with all of the family there. And you have to give me away!"

Gabriel's mouth was working but no sound was coming out. As soon as he thought he had he voice back Dean interrupted him.

"Yeah big church wedding." Dean said. "I mean you are an archangel and you're going to be my father in law so that's like a requirement."

"I believe it is customary for the father of the bride to shoulder the financial responsibility for the wedding." Castiel piped up from the end of the table next to Joshua.

"Oh and we plan on having kids, lots and lots of kids as soon as we possibly can." Dean said then turned to Hel. "Do we have to wait until after we're married?"

Gabriel was now hyperventilating. Balthazar handing him a paper bag. When he finally had his breathing under control he looked at the two standing there and exploded. "Dean Winchester as a son in law? Not as long as I have grace in my body!" Gabriel raised his hand ready to snap Dean back to the infamous Tuesday when he realized Lucifer was laughing his ass off.

Dean was also now laughing. "I didn't know angels could have apoplexy!"

Balthazar was also laughing. "I believe the current term is 'you just got loki'd!"

* * *

Quite a few toasts and enough food to feed a couple of armies later, everyone had relaxed. Kevin was doing his best to chat up a valkyrie. Castiel had worked up the nerve to dance with Meg. The MacManus twins were sharing some of their exploits with a group of berserkers. Sam and Thor were taking turns tossing Mjolnir at a large tree. And Gabriel had forgiven Hel and Dean for their little prank.

God was sitting at the highboard taking it all in. This was a moment he wanted to remember his sons had pulled together along with four humans, a demon and a variety of pagan gods to do something amazing. And because they had this world was safe.

He stood up, cleared his throat lifted his horn of mead. "I want to say thank you to all of you. This is what I intended when I created this world, all of my children working together. And yes the pagans are my children too.

You were meant to fill the void. Between the time man first became aware and the time he was ready to know about angels and the matters of heaven. Today I sat here watching pagans, angels and humans all celebrating an historic event. One you all worked to bring about. And that let's me know that it is time."

"Time for what?" Gabriel asked.

"To move on son, give my attention to the worlds that are still developing. Just as guidance was need here, it's needed there also." Chuck said.

"Other worlds? You mean Mulder is right we're not alone?" Dean asked.

"I created the cosmos Dean and everything in it. I've created many worlds and now it's time to be a bit more hands on." Chuck said.

"Gabriel, you know the trust I've placed in you. You have Castiel, Balthazar and Joshua to help you run things and a host of angels to help keep the world on track." Chuck said. And I'll still check in from time to time.

"What about Lucifer and Michael." Sam asked.

"We're leaving with him. It was a condition of our release." Michael said. "These other worlds will need angels."

"And this time we'll get it right." Lucifer said.

"I'm also taking the displaced pagans with me. They will be able to find their place and start over."Chuck explained. "Gabriel, make sure tht Chuck gets home safely will you?"

Chuck smiled at the group as he disappeared with Lucifer and Michael at his side.


End file.
